


Lady Condé [Ruthless Ravenwell - 1]

by NineUnicorns



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineUnicorns/pseuds/NineUnicorns
Summary: " Dans trois jours, elle dirait adieu à cette grande maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi, à Tia et Tamera et même au cerisier qu'elle avait eu le droit de planter pour son onzième anniversaire."L'Orphelinat des Cerisiers est l'établissement le plus indiqué pour tous les nobles qui désirent acquérir un héritier déjà formé aux bonnes manières. Cette grande bâtisse aux airs de vieux manoir a tout ce qu'il faut pour éduquer correctement la prochaine génération de la noblesse.4407 a grandi parmi les cerisiers et les cours de bienséance et n'est jamais allée au delà des grandes grilles noires de l'Orphelinat. Pourtant, à treize ans, elle est reconnue comme adulte par la loi et est bien trop vieille pour rester dans ce petit coin de paradis.Quand elle surprend une discussion entre la Directrice et un étranger aux manières discutables, 4407 n'en croit pas ses oreilles : elle va être vendue à un inconnu.





	1. La Très Vieille et Très Honorable Famille des Condé

Etre un assassin, pour Taesch Condé, c'était bien plus qu'assassiner des gens. C'était la ruse, la technique, l'expérience. Il fallait bien faire les choses pour qu'on ne remonte pas à la famille qui vous avait envoyé. Laisser des traces, faire souffrir assez la victime pour qu'elle alerte les gardes ou s'en aller alors que le travail était à moitié fini, tout cela était bien impossible pour lui. Il était l'assassin de l'Empereur après tout et chaque détail pouvait entacher la réputation d'Elijah IV l'Erudit.

Mais Taesch avait laissé son travail lui rentrer sous la peau, l'avait laissé changer son comportement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne plus qu'une machine à tuer. Il ne ratait jamais son coup, mentait comme un arracheur de dents, même à son grand frère, et il avait une fâcheuse tendance à inventer des histoires pour un rien. Il n'aimait pas cacher la vérité à tout le monde mais il n'était pas que l'assassin impérial, il était aussi le frère du Duc de Condé. Il faisait partie des treize familles qui gouvernaient l'Empire et il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser sa véritable occupation à découvert. Les grandes familles ne cessaient de se tirer dans les pattes et la position des Condé dans les Gaietés Sournoises ne pourrait qu'en être affaiblie. Voilà plus de dix mille ans que sa famille jouait aux Gaietés et elle avait toujours eu le dessus.

Ce n'était pas si grave, pour Taesch, de se laisser aller ainsi, de participer au Jeu de la Cour plus que de raison, de dissimuler des armées de cadavres dans ses placards, de ne penser qu'à se brûler les doigts. Il n'était pas le Duc, l'héritier de la grande fortune et de la haute réputation des Condé. Son grand frère, Rozen, était celui qui avait toutes ces responsabilités. Il était celui qui avait le devoir de trouver une femme, de fonder une famille et de perpétuer la tradition. Et si la noblesse grondait à chaque nouvelle lune puisque voilà huit mille ans que Rozen repoussait le moment d'assumer ses reponsabilités, il faisait du si bon travail qu'on ne pouvait le lui reprocher sans se mettre l'Empereur à dos.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait du corps de sa victime, Taesch soupira doucement. Il y avait cette tâche sur sa chaussure ... heureusement, il ne portait que du noir quand il devait se rendre chez des gens pour les soulager de leurs vies. La victime était une Kalingrad, une belle femme plantureuse. Il aurait pu avoir une aventure avec elle s'il n'avait pas dû la tuer. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr de n'avoir pas eu une histoire avec elle par le passé. Ce grain de beauté, juste au-dessus de sa gorge généreuse ne lui disait rien, mais il pouvait se tromper. Et cette marque pouvait être artificielle.

Elle n'avait presque pas saigné et n'avait pas souffert. Il l'installa dans une position qui suggérait la défense paniquée, et posa un couteau à ses pieds. Les serviteurs, en la découvrant, penseraient à un vol. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre. 

Il s'assura bien de subtiliser quelques bijoux et quelques soieries avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Au dehors, il pleuvait, mais il était presque sûr que cette tâche sur sa chaussure ne partirait pas. Ce n'était pas si facile d'effacer les traces d'un acte innommable.

 

Une fois de retour au manoir, il enfila une tenue bien plus digne de son rang. Les dentelles, les soies d'Orient, les bijoux en or blanc qu'il portait étaient des signes extérieurs de richesse, mais personne n'avait besoin de cela pour l'identifier comme étant un membre du Conclave des grandes familles. Son apparence éthérée, sa peau sans défaut, ses ongles brillants indiquaient qu'il faisait partie de la haute noblesse mais son port royal et son visage - en relief dans toutes les pièces d'argent de trente cinq pennys - étaient connus du grand public. Son grand père avait été Empereur, autrefois, et ses oreilles en pointes de couteau en témoignaient bien.

Il ramassa le courrier que le majordome avait laissé sur un plateau, à leur disposition, et rejoignit le petit salon de l'aile Nord que son neveu et son frère occupaient déjà. L'ambiance était tendue, mais elle l'était toujours avec Rozen, donc il s'assit dans un grand fauteuil et commença à éplucher les différentes lettres qui leur était destinées. Il savait bien que son frère lui ferait bientôt une réflexion sur sa position - son dos contre un accoudoir, ses jambes posées par dessus l'autre - mais il s'en fichait bien désormais.

Son frère, d'ailleurs, était installé à une des petites tables à thé de la pièce et lisait un rapport du général Yvan, en dégustant un café, aussi noir que son âme. Taesch pouvait dire que c'était un écrit d'Yvan puisqu'il ne faisait que trois pages et qu'il n'y avait que le général en chef des armées qui pouvait se permettre de donner quelque chose d'aussi peu détaillé au Grand Intendant de Ravenwell.

Clair, son neveu, tricotait tranquillement près du feu qui ne réchauffait absolument pas la pièce. Il essayait de constituer un pull, d'après ce que Taesch pouvait en voir. Ou peut-être étaient-ce des chaussettes.

L'assassin émit un petit cri de joie en découvrant une enveloppe parfumée à la bergamote. Il reconnaissait parfaitement l'écriture de sa sœur, ce qui était facile, puisqu'ils avaient la même. Avec le plus grand soin, il déplia les battants de l'enveloppe et en tira la lettre, écrite sur un papier beaucoup trop épais.

"Vénus nous envoie son bon souvenir. Elle dit qu'elle va bien, et son mari aussi."

Sa soeur était la mère de Clair, qu'elle leur avait laissé en s'enfuyant avec un homme de basse condition. Rozen ne l'avait jamais bien prit. D'ailleurs, il releva la tête et jeta un regard noir à la lettre, comme si le message pouvait parvenir à leur sœur par ce biais.

"Vénus est morte pour moi."

Sa voix était aussi froide qu'une chute d'eau glaciale qui coulerait sur le dos de Taesch, pourtant il ne frémit pas.

"Tu exagère toujours, Rozie."

Taesch ne remarqua pas l'éclat de colère dans les yeux de son grand frère. Il n'en eut même pas le temps puisque Rozen enchaîna, visiblement dans une rage folle.

"Tu crois que c'est facile de s'occuper de cette famille ? De garder l'image des Condé intouchée avec la fuite de Vénus, tes coucheries et notre neveu, incapable de garder son sang froid ? Tu penses toujours savoir mieux que tout le monde, Taesch. Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à prendre ma place de Duc, je te la laisse!"

L'aîné venait de jeter sa tasse encore à moitié pleine contre le mur quand le majordome entra. Incapable de se rattraper et de garder la face, Rozen opta pour la fuite et s'engouffra par la porte ouverte, continuant son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre et faisant claquer les portes sur son passage.

Quand le calme retomba sur le manoir, Taesch se tourna vers Clair, qui avait cessé de faire cliqueter ses aiguilles les unes contre les autres.

"Il n'était pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Clair laissa échapper un rire nerveux et posa son regard, qui n'avait jusque là pas quitté la porte toujours ouverte, sur l'assassin.

"Bonne chance, mon oncle."


	2. Fantastic Birthday

4407

 

Le bruit de la chaudière lui manquerait certainement. Elle ne savait pas encore où elle allait mais elle était sûre d'une chose : l'Orphelinat lui manquerait. Ses grandes tours aux escaliers en colimaçon qu'elle s'amusait à dévaler, son lit, coincé entre ceux des jumelles Tamera et Tia, les leçons de cuisine de Madame Peterson et tout le reste. Bientôt, elle allait s'en aller pour ne plus jamais revenir et elle n'avait même pas le droit d'emporter toutes ses possessions.

"Seulement de quoi remplir une petite valise", lui avait dit Madame Wolstenholme. Bon sang, comment une enfant pauvre avait-elle pu accumuler autant de trésors durant les treize ans qu'avaient duré sa vie ? Elle ne savait quoi prendre et décida d'abandonner pour aujourd'hui. Son départ n'était que dans trois jours, elle avait encore le temps de décider ... si seulement elle avait su où on la conduisait, elle aurait pu mieux choisir !

Elle décida d'aller explorer une dernière fois l'Orphelinat alors que tout le monde dormait encore. Le soleil venait de se coucher mais 4407 avait toujours été une lève-tôt. Alors elle quitta sa robe de nuit pour enfiler un pantalon et une chemise volés dans les écuries et des bretelles pour ajuster le tout. Enfonçant un béret sur sa tête pour cacher ses longues boucles blanches, elle quitta la chambre dortoir.

Bien entendu, une Dame digne de ce nom n'aurait jamais dû mettre de tels habits et n'aurait jamais dû aller se promener seule mais elle n'était pas une Dame, contrairement à ce qu'on essayait de faire croire à tous ceux qui avaient envisagé de l'adopter.

4407 avait été placée dès la naissance à l'Orphelinat des Cerisiers. Cet institut, bien loin de la capitale, était un endroit de choix pour les nobles qui souhaitaient adopter un héritier potentiel. L'adoption était à la mode à la capitale depuis une centaine d'années - autant dire une broutille pour des vampires - et l'Orphelinat était un lieu de premier ordre pour former des Dames et des Messieurs à ce qu'ils pourraient être plus tard. Ils étaient tenus à l'écart de la vie politique et on leur enseignait le moins possible les usages de la Cour puisque chaque grande famille en avait sa propre vision.

Mais, à présent qu'elle avait treize ans, elle était considérée comme une jeune adulte aux yeux de la loi et ne pouvait plus être adoptée. Elle était trop vieille et donc serait bientôt envoyée loin de l'Orphelinat, loin de cette petite société presque curiale. Ici aussi, il y avait des rangs. Ceux qui avaient eu droit à un prénom - dont les parents étaient connus donc - avaient un avantage évident mais 4407 jugeait ne pas se débrouiller trop mal. Elle avait de bonnes notes, savait faire la révérence et servir le thé à merveille, jouait du piano avec une aisance relative et avait même quelques notions en broderies.

Non vraiment, son parcours aurait pu être parfait si elle n'avait pas cette tendance à bégayer dès qu'elle devait parler à quelqu'un d'important et si elle avait su garder son attention sur quelque chose plus de cinq minutes. Elle avait aussi ce problème de devoir s'habiller en garçon tout le temps - c'était tellement plus confortable et pratique !

Dans trois jours, elle dirait adieu à cette grande maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi, à Tia et Tamera et même au cerisier qu'elle avait eu le droit de planter pour son onzième anniversaire. Il commençait à être beau et fort. Peut-être bien qu'elle aussi serait un jour belle et forte.

 

Elle se promenait dans les couloirs vides quand un bruit attira son attention. Une sorte de chuchotement suivi d'un grincement. Est-ce que l'un des pensionnaires de l'Orphelinat serait en train de se balader comme elle ? Elle fronça les sourcils et, sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Plus elle avançait et plus elle se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le chuchotement provenait des quartiers du personnel.

4407 se glissa contre les murs jusqu'à arriver à la porte fermée des appartements de Mme Wolstenholme, la directrice. Elle ne s'y était jamais rendu mais elle avait entendu beaucoup de choses, probablement fausses, sur cette endroit. On pourrait y rencontrer des gargouilles, des animaux légendaires, des murs couverts d'or et même quelques foetus conservés dans des bocaux.

La jeune fille était peureuse mais elle avait entendu son nom - si on pouvait appeler cela un nom - dans la bouche de la directrice. Et puis, elle était une adulte maintenant, alors elle devait prendre sur elle et éviter de faire sa poule mouillée. Si Mme Wolstenholme parlait avec un autre membre du corps administratif de son sort, elle devait savoir ce qu'elle disait ! Après tout, elle en avait bien besoin pour composer sa petite valise.

Elle actionna précautionneusement la poignée et poussa la porte en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit.

La directrice était là, bien en vue, dans un fauteuil luxueux et discutait avec un homme dont 4407 ne pouvait voir que le dos. Mme Wolstenholme était une vampire de cent cinquante ans environ, qui en paraissait à peine vingt. Elle était très à la mode, comme d'habitude, et portait une robe tout en voile qui dévoilait son corset, juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas être vulgaire. La jupe de sa robe était un amoncellement de voiles blancs qui dévoilait de temps à autre ses jolies chevilles. Elle portait de pesantes boucles d'oreille en or et avait arrangé ses cheveux de façon à ce qu'on se dise qu'elle venait de se lever tout en restant élégante. De toute évidence, l'arrivée de son invité ne l'avait pas tiré du lit.

Celui-ci ne dévoilait pas grand chose de sa personne du point de vue de 4407. Il avait un long manteau couleur sang et portait un chapeau à plumes noirs. Sa voix était grave et profonde. Il devait être assez charmant parce que la directrice s'était mis une fleur dans les cheveux et ne cessait de tortiller ses longs cheveux roux. Une carafe de sang odorant - probablement parfumé à la rose - avait été posée sur la tablette d'un guéridon entre eux.

"4407 est une charmante jeune vampire en pleine santé. Je pense qu'elle vous plaira, elle a un certain charme malgré ses quelques défauts."

L'homme émit un son approbateur qui signifiait qu'il comprenait Mme Wolstenholme et tendit la main vers la carafe pour se resservir un verre de sang. Il portait une chevalière sans armoiries nota 4407. Ce détail pourrait lui servir plus tard. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il se servait sans élégance aucune, pas du tout comme on l'avait apprit à la jeune fille !

La directrice semblait attendre qu'il lui réponde mais, comme il buvait bruyamment, elle reprit.

"Nous pensions vous en demander dix-sept pièce d'or ."

L'homme releva brusquement la tête, tout aussi surpris que la jeune fille apparemment. On allait la vendre ? Que lui ferait cette homme ? C'était affreux !

"Dix sept, c'est beaucoup pour une petite écervelée qui ne sait même pas parler correctement ! Est-ce qu'elle est vierge au moins ?

\- Bien entendu ! Nous prendriez - vous pour un établissement de basse gamme ? Nous éduquons des Dames et de Messieurs tout de même !"

La directrice avait soudain le teint empourpré. Elle semblait bien ne plus du tout trouver l'homme charmant. Avait-elle joué les femmes séduites pour obtenir plus de cette vente ?

"Et vous les vendez au marché aux esclaves quand ils sont trop vieux pour plaire à la Cour. "

L'homme avait dit ça avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Il semblait tout à fait amusé par la situation. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de la directrice et de 4407.

"Très bien, monsieur Branston. Si vous ne souhaitez pas acquérir un nouvel ... atout, je vais vous faire reconduire à l'entrée."

Elle semblait sur le point de se lever quand l'homme, Branston apparemment, la retint d'une poigne dont elle aurait certainement pu se défaire. Cette homme sentait l'hybride à plein nez.

"Attendez ma jolie ... Je vous en donnerait quinze pièces d'or. Cela vous conviendrait-il ?"

Mme Wolstenholme portait sa main à ses lèvres et sembla réfléchir. Elle murmura, comme pour elle même, que cela pourrait couvrir les réparations du toit puis accepta. L'homme lui proposa de boire à cette vente et 4407 jugea qu'elle en avait entendu assez.

Elle se réfugia dans sa chambre dortoir - toute envie d'explorer l'avait quittée - et s'écroula sur son lit. On avait la vendre au marché aux esclaves ... elle qui aurait dû être une Dame. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé cela. Elle attrapa son oreiller et le pressa contre son visage pour étouffer un cri de rage.

Dans le dortoir, toutes les filles dormaient encore calmement, inconscientes du drame qui allait changer la vie de 4407 dans trois nuits.

 

La petite valise était marron et s'effritait un peu sur les côtés. La jeune fille y avait fourré quelques robes décentes, les vêtements qu'elle avait réussi à voler aux écuries, sa peluche de chat et une petite ombrelle. Ce qui restait de ses maigres possessions, elle l'avait légué à Tia et Tamera. Elles avaient été ravies d'obtenir des robes supplémentaires et des rubans de cheveux en soie. 4407 espérait de tout son cœur qu'elles seraient adoptées avant de devenir des adultes ... Elles méritaient mieux que le marché aux esclaves.

Pour le jour de son départ, on lui avait demandé de mettre une tenue décente et pratique. Elle aurait bien enfilé son pantalon et sa chemise bleue mais ce n'était certainement pas décent. Alors elle avait choisi des collants blancs rayés de marron, une jupe noire recouverte à l'arrière d'un pan de soie rouge, un corset marron et un haut de robe assorti à sa jupe. Ses plus belles bottes aux pieds - elles avaient des talons très fins mais marcher avec ne lui posait aucun problème, cela au moins elle savait le faire - elle couvrit sa tête d'un chapeau de velours surmonté d'une rose bleue en tulle.

Une fois qu'elle se fut admirée dans le grand miroir en pied de la chambre, elle soupira et saisit la petite valise marron. La nuit était encore jeune mais l'homme de l'autre jour l'attendait déjà en bas en discutant avec la directrice. Elle laissa Tia et Tamera l'étreindre et quelques membres du personnel lui souffler des derniers mots déchirants avant de descendre. Mme Wolstenholme fut très froide dans ses adieux mais 4407 sentait bien qu'elle regrettait bien de la vendre à un marchand d'esclaves. Toutefois, elle avait besoin d'argent pour garder sa maison en état et offrir un meilleur avenir aux jeunes filles et aux jeunes hommes qu'elle avait recueilli. Et puis, qu'aurait-elle fait d'une fille trop vieille ?

Elle se tourna vers Monsieur Branston, qu'elle voyait pour la première fois de face. L'homme était de basse extraction, de toute évidence. Son manteau comportait de nombreux accrocs visibles mais il le portait toujours. Son parfum bon marché embaumait la pièce et quand il s'inclina pour saluer la jeune fille, elle vit bien que sa révérence manquait de grâce et de souplesse. L'homme avait un visage pour le moins grossier et elle se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être un hybride comme elle l'avait pensé de premier abord.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils quittèrent la maison avant de se diriger vers la rue de Belle Blatte, où était garé un fiacre en mauvais état. Elle monta dedans et rangea sa petite valise à ses pieds. Branston, une fois qu'il fut en face d'elle, bien installé, donna un coup sur le toit avec son poing pour faire démarrer la voiture.

"Mademoiselle, tu sais où l'on va ?"

L'homme avait un accent prononcé de la capitale que la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué la dernière fois, et une voix douce. 4407, qui avait apprit à se taire quand cela pouvait être fait, secoua doucement la tête.

"Nous nous rendons à Ravenwell, la capitale. Tu vas être vendue au marché aux esclaves là bas, avec tout ce que tu as emporté dans ta petite valise. Avec de la chance, tu seras vendue à une maison close ou un seigneur qui a envie d'une nouvelle concubine. Si non ... n'en parlons pas."

Alors elle avait bien entendu. Elle serait bientôt l'esclave de quelqu'un, si elle ne finissait pas dans un caveau. Elle aurait dû paniquer et tenter de s'enfuir mais la voix de l'homme était apaisante et il semblait avoir envie de prendre soin d'elle, au moins un peu. Elle soupira largement et tira sur les liens de son corset pour le desserrer, sans y arriver.

Au dehors, le tonnerre commençait à gronder et elle frissonna en serrant son chapeau contre elle. Dans la glace de la porte, elle voyait un peu le reflet de ses longs cheveux blancs et de son regard bleuté mais elle voyait surtout le paysage défiler. Elle se demandait combien de temps elle resterait dans ce fiacre avant d'arriver. Elle n'avait jamais quitté l'Orphelinat, si ce n'était pour aller pique-niquer sur la colline d'à côté et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la capitale. Elle avait entendu les histoires les plus folles à son sujet mais elles ne pouvaient pas être vraies. Pas toutes en tout cas.

L'homme lui demanda si cela la gênait qu'il fume et elle secoua doucement la tête à nouveau. Elle le regarda avec fascination fourrer le tabac dans sa pipe et y mettre le feu une fois qu'il y était bien tassé. Une odeur âcre envahit l'habitacle et elle fronça un peu le nez mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Cela aurait été impoli et bien qu'elle ne soit pas une Dame en devenir, elle ne comptait pas devenir une jeune fille malpolie pour autant !

Bercée par le mouvement du fiacre et la pluie sur le carreau de la porte, elle se laissa aller au sommeil. Son chapeau glissa sur la soie de sa jupe et cela aurait été extrêmement inconvenant si elle avait été une Dame. Mais à présent ce n'était plus son problème, elle était une esclave. 

 

Elle fut réveillée par les cahots de la petite route pavée que le fiacre empruntait. Elle se cogna la tête au plafond et gémit de douleur aussitôt. A présent bien réveillée, elle se frotta le crâne et regarda autour d'elle. Monsieur Branston lisait le journal de la capitale - qu'il avait probablement glissé dans son manteau auparavant puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué - et au dehors la pluie avait cessé. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Ils avaient donc roulé si longtemps ...

Elle ramassa son chapeau, posé à côté d'elle - comment était-il arrivé là ? - et regarda au dehors par la glace de la porte du fiacre. La rue était illuminée de grands lampadaires à huile et de lamperons rouges et jaunes. Ils devaient passer devant des maisons closes puisque les noms des commerces étaient plutôt évocateurs. Le Red Lips côtoyait la Fleur Blanche et le Temple de l'Indécence. De temps à autre, elle voyait un homme sortir d'une maison en cachant son visage. Elle ne savait rien de 'l'acte' mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si honteux de s'y adonner avec des professionnelles.

Bientôt, ils s'arrêtèrent dans la rue Lune et l'homme ouvrit la porte après s'être étiré. Il déplia le marche pied et invita 4407 à le suivre. Elle descendit les marches sur la pointe des pieds, élégamment, comme on le lui avait apprit.

"Nous voici arrivé", lui annonça l'homme.

La nuit était encore fraîche et humide des averses dont elle avait été témoin et elle en frissonna en resserrant son châle sur ses épaules.

Elle suivit Monsieur Branston jusqu'à une bicoque qui ne lui semblait pas très stable. Elle n'était pas architecte ou maçon, aussi ne fit-elle aucun commentaire désobligeant.

L'intérieur de la maison était réchauffé par une immense cheminée, surmontée de trois têtes de cerfs, accrochées à leur socle. Dans un coin, un loup empaillé servait de tabouret à une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains et bouclés. A la grande surprise de 4407, elle portait un pantalon, des bottes et un corset par dessus une chemise sans manches. Elle exposait ses bras et sa gorge comme un homme alors que ses longs cheveux et son opulente poitrine ne laissait aucun doute sur son sexe. Pas de doute, ils étaient bien dans la Basse Ville. Les histoires de Tia et Tamera étaient donc vraies !

4407 fit la révérence et la femme la regarda d'un œil méprisant avant de cracher au sol - qui n'était en fait que de la terre battue - et de se retirer dans une pièce adjacente.

"Elle est ... charmante.", murmura-t-elle, comme pour elle même. Mais Monsieur Branston l'avait entendue et il s'exclama de sa grosse voix :

"Mais c'est qu'elle parle ! Pour une surprise !"

Il lui asséna une tape dans le dos, qui devait être un signe d'affection, mais qui l'envoya le nez dans la terre battue. Oh non ! Quel serait l'état de sa robe !

Le marchand d'esclaves l'aida à se relever et prit sa valise - bien qu'elle ne fut pas lourde - pour l'amener dans une grande chambre déjà bondée de jeunes filles, toutes habillées pauvrement. Elle repéra bien vite son lit, puisque c'était le seul qui était libre.

"Tu devrais te reposer, ma mignonne. Demain ta journée risque d'être longue !"

4407 n'en doutait pas. Elle ne savait pas quelle serait sa tâche en tant qu'esclave à vendre. Peut-être lui ferait-on soulever des choses pour être sûr qu'elle soit bien un vampire. Ou lui demanderait-on de faire la révérence. En tout cas, elle était encore épuisée de toute cette tension et de tous ces changements et elle prit à peine le temps de revêtir sa robe de nuit avant de se coucher sur le matelas posé par terre.

Dehors, il pleuvait de nouveau.


	3. Lucky

4407

Voilà déjà deux semaines qu'elle logeait chez Monsieur et Madame Branston. Le couple était aussi mal assorti qu'étrange. Monsieur était un hybride à la voix douce et au caractère plutôt calme. Son apparence n'était pas repoussante mais elle n'était pas avenante non plus, puisqu'il ne correspondait clairement pas à l'idée qu'on se ferait d'un citoyen modèle - fin, élégant et gracieux. Madame - la femme qui avait craché sur le sol quand elle était arrivée chez les Branston - était une vampire d'une centaine d'années qui ne mâchait pas ses mots et ne faisait montre d'aucune clémence en ce qui concernait les pauvres esclaves qui arrivaient par vagues successives chez elle.

Au début, Madame ne l'appréciait guère. 4407 s'était toutefois montrée serviable en cuisine au moment des repas - autant pour tromper son ennui que pour percer le mystère de cette haine invraisemblable - et Madame avait fini par lui adresser la parole au bout de sept jours, pour lui signifier autre chose que du mépris. Elle lui avait demandé comment elle était arrivée ici et ce qu'elle espérait de la vie. En quelques phrases brèves, la jeune fille avait conté sa vie à la maîtresse de maison, qui s'était prise d'affection pour elle.

"Je t'aime bien, ma foi., lui avait-elle dit. T'es pas comme toutes ces traînées qui essayent de faire du gringue à mon mari pour obtenir des faveurs ! Celles là, si je les choppe la main dans le pantalon, elles finissent dans ma soupe !"

4407 avait frémit en regardant la soupe au sang et au bélier bouillir dans la grande marmite en étain. La femme avait fini d'éplucher une pomme de terre et avait planté son couteau dans la planche en bois devant la jeune fille.

"Enfin, je dis ça, mais l'autre connard, il est pas mieux hein ! Tremper son biscuit avec des filles de douze voire dix ans, quel gros porc ... Je lui ai donné cinq beaux fils et voilà comment il me remercie !"

La jeune fille avait cligné des yeux, de stupeur. Monsieur Branston était-il vraiment comme cela ? Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Même maintenant qu'elle était exposée, bien en valeur sur l'étal du marchand d'esclaves.

Ses journées n'étaient pas très fatigantes. On lui demandait de revêtir une de ses belles tenues, de s'asseoir sur un tabouret, sur la gauche de l'étal, et d'attendre qu'on lui pose des questions. Parfois, les jours de pluie où l'on était sûr que personne ne pourrait se permettre de l'acheter - monsieur Branston l'avait mise en vente à cent trente pièces d'or, quel arnaqueur ! - elle avait le droit d'aller lire à l'intérieur de la maison ou d'aider Madame à la cuisine ou à faire le ménage. Si elle n'était pas terrifiée à chaque fois qu'un homme posait son regard lubrique sur elle, 4407 aurait pu apprécier cette vie ...

Elle avait deux repas chauds par jour, même s'ils n'étaient pas très nutritifs, pouvait dormir sur un matelas presque propre et elle appréciait de plus en plus Madame. Elle avait le sentiment que c'était réciproque d'ailleurs. Elle avait entendu Madame et Monsieur se disputer à son sujet lors de la treizième journée. Ce dernier ne souhaitait pas la retirer de l'étal, persuadé qu'il pourrait en obtenir un bon prix bientôt, et sa femme souhaitait la garder auprès d'eux.

"Elle est débrouillarde, bien élevée et volontaire ! , disait Madame. Et tu sais bien que j'ai utilisé tous mes oeufs pour te donner des fils alors que je souhaitais une fille !"

Mais Monsieur était inflexible, même quand son épouse se mettait dans une rage folle et commençait à lui jeter des assiettes au visage. Même quand elle le traitait de tous les noms et menaçait de le tuer et de l'incorporer à sa soupe. Si elle était si malheureuse, 4407 se demandait bien pourquoi elle restait avec son mari. Mais peut-être n'avait-elle nulle part où aller ...

 

Aujourd'hui, le ciel de Ravenwell était clair comme jamais. La lune était pleine et éclairait le stand du marché aux esclaves avec précision. Elle pouvait voir le visage de chacune des personnes ici. Et elle savait que personne ici ne réussirait à l'adopter. Ils étaient tous crasseux et très certainement pauvres. Elle resta pourtant sagement assise sur son tabouret, dans sa belle tenue.

Elle avait enfilé une jupe jupe blanche rayée de bleue, une sur-jupe en dentelle de couleur lavande et un haut blanc et bleu sur son corset. La tenue lui allait à la perfection puisqu'elle avait été faite sur mesure. Personne à part elle n'avait eu droit à ce luxe à part elle mais elle était si grande qu'aucune des tenues de l'Orphelinat ne lui allait. On l'avait alors amené chez le tailleur et elle avait eu droit à cinq belles tenues. Elle n'avait pu en emporter que trois dans sa petite valise et le choix avait été horrible à faire.

Elle soupira doucement et passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient été arrangés à la mode des filles de joie de la capitale - beaucoup de volume sur le dessus et quelques mèches du côté droit qui plongeait dans son corsage. Bien sûr, à treize ans, elle avait beau faire plus d'un mètre soixante-dix, elle n'avait pas une poitrine aussi opulente que celle de Madame. Et elle ne le regrettait pas quand elle voyait le regard que posaient tous les hommes sur les corsages à moitié défaits des autres esclaves.

4407 ne parlait pas beaucoup aux autres. La plupart étaient des humains et elle était bien heureuse d'être de race vampirique quand elle voyait Monsieur Branston marquer son nom au couteau dans la chair des nouveaux venus. Pour sa part, elle avait juste hérité d'une paire de menottes en argent aux pieds, qu'on devait lui enlever à chaque fois qu'elle quittait son tabouret. Sur elle, les marques au couteau aurait disparu trop vite pour que le temps passé soit rentable. Et si Monsieur Branston devait avoir une devise, ce serait certainement une qui relierait le temps à l'argent.

A la lumière de la lune, sa peau blanche était presque bleue remarquait-elle. Ses cheveux aussi. Cela lui donnait l'air d'une fée de contes pour enfants. Elle aimait beaucoup le fait d'être exceptionnelle aux yeux des passants qui osaient à peine la regarder. La plupart complimentaient Monsieur Branston en disant qu'elle était 'vachement chic'. Pourtant, elle aurait tant aimé rester en cuisine avec Madame ...

La pluie commença à tomber, tout d'un coup, éclaboussant sa belle jupe et elle vit Monsieur Branston lui faire signe de rentrer dans la maison. Au début, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ce réflexe mais elle avait fini par saisir les subtilités de la vente d'esclaves de luxe : aucun noble qui était capable de posséder cent trente pièces d'or ne sortirait par une pluie pareille pour acheter une esclave. Surtout dans la Basse Ville.

Elle se leva et exécuta une révérence parfaite avant de soulever ses jupons pour se retirer. Mais la voix d'un homme l'arrêta. D'un ordre sec, il l'avait figée dans son mouvement. A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas si c'était à elle qu'il parlait. Elle lâcha ses jupons, les laissant couler sur le bois mouillé du stand avant de se retourner. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme, elle comprit que c'était bien à elle qu'il avait ordonné d'attendre.

L'homme n'avait pas l'air très riche mais au milieu des paysans et des travailleurs de la Basse Ville, il ressemblait à un joyau étincelant. Il portait un pantalon couleur terre, rentré dans des bottes aussi noires que la plus sombre des nuits sans lune, une veste militaire très strict et ses longs cheveux bouclés - signe d'une aisance évidente, un habitant masculin de la Basse Ville n'aurait jamais commit une telle imprudence - étaient retenus en arrière par une broche d'un marron doré très délicat. Mais ce qui fascinait le plus 4407 c'était la chouette mécanique qui ne quittait pas son épaule et semblait analyser la situation.

Quand, finalement, elle autorisa son regard à quitter l'animal en métal des yeux, il se porta sur le visage de l'inconnu. Ses yeux verts, son visage carré, ses cheveux bruns et sa barbe de trois jours, tout aussi foncée, lui évoquaient un ours féroce. Aussi, prudemment, baissa-t-elle les yeux. Quelle imprudente elle avait été de le regarder en face !

Mielleux, Monsieur Branston se précipita pour proposer ses services au mystérieux inconnu mais il l'ignora pour se diriger vers 4407 directement. Elle déglutit et soupira doucement, pour se calmer. Réussirait-elle à parler sans bégayer cette fois ? Il monta sur l'estrade et lui tourna autour pour l'évaluer. Et même si elle se sentait de plus en plus humide, elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Le marchand d'esclaves commença à vanter ses nombreuses qualités - le piano, le chant, la révérence parfaite, la douceur - mais l'homme semblait ne pas l'écouter.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?", demanda-t-il d'une voix basse. 4407 frémit, intimidée. Même quand il parlait il donnait une impression animale. Et, même les yeux baissée, elle savait qu'il ne s'adressait pas à elle. Un piaillement et un grésillement de la chouette mécanique confirma sa supposition. L'homme sembla comprendre le langage de l'oiseau puisqu'il soupira en soufflant qu'il avait raison.

"... et elle n'est qu'à cent trente pièces d'or. Une affaire exceptionnelle, seulement pour aujourd'hui !" ajouta finalement le marchand, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il complétait alors un monologue que personne n'avait écouté.

L'homme à la chouette releva ses yeux vers Monsieur Branston et haussa un sourcil. 4407 s'autorisa à relever la tête pour assister à ce qu'elle pensait être une confrontation mémorable.

"Je vous la prends à cinquante pièces d'or, pas plus.", annonça l'inconnu. Monsieur Branston fronça les sourcils et essaya de se faire plus grand et impressionnant - ce qui était définitivement impossible étant donné que l'homme à la chouette devait faire deux mètres de haut et un mètre de large, tout en muscle.

"C'est impossible, je l'ai achetée à plus de cent pièces d'or ! Je peux vous faire une ristourne de dix pièces, tout au plus.

\- C'est totalement faux !"

4407 se couvrit la bouche de ses deux mains, médusée par sa propre audace. Mais elle ne supportait pas que ce pauvre inconnu se fasse rouler dans la farine par le marchand malhonnête. Il avait l'air gentil sous ses airs d'ours mal léché. D'ailleurs, ce dernier commença enfin à la regarder comme un être vivant et pas un objet. Il l'interrogea du regard et fit signe à Monsieur Branston de se taire. Alors elle déglutit et essaya de former une phrase intelligible et grammaticalement correcte.

"C'est que ... il n'a versé que quinze pièces d'or pour m'obtenir.", ajouta-t-elle, après un moment de concentration. Elle était très fière d'elle, elle n'avait buté sur aucun mot. Pourtant, l'inconnu eut un air dégoûté. Il tira sur le cordon de sa bourse pour l'ouvrir et en tira une unique pièce d'or qu'il jeta au marchand.

"C'est tout ce que tu auras pour avoir essayé de manipuler un Condé, marchand. Et qu'on ne dise pas que nous ne sommes pas magnanimes, j'aurais pu te faire couper la tête."

La jeune fille frémit et obéit au marchand qui lui soufflait d'aller chercher ses affaires à l'intérieur de la maison. Il était décidément remonté contre elle mais il ne pouvait plus rien lui faire ... elle ne lui appartenait plus.

 

L'homme ne se présenta pas, il ne prit pas la peine de délester 4407 de sa valise, il ne lui adressa même pas un mot. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire ses adieux à Madame Branston avant qu'elle ne doive s'en aller. Monsieur Branston était proprement en colère et personne ne pourrait le calmer tant qu'elle serait dans les parages. Elle avait donc récupéré ses robes, son ombrelle, sa robe de nuit et avait emporté un petit pain au sang et au sésame que Madame lui avait emballé dans un torchon troué dont les carreaux imprimés commençaient à s'estomper.

La jeune fille avait manqué de trébucher en sortant de la maison mais l'inconnu n'avait fait aucun commentaire et n'avait pas essayé de l'aider. Heureusement, elle était un vampire, alors la pluie ne la dérangeait pas, pas plus que le vent froid qui venait de se lever. En réalité, elle était même excitée de devoir s'en aller. Elle se demandait bien quel serait le sort que lui réservait cet homme silencieux. Elle espérait de tout son corps ne pas finir comme un trophée dans une cage dorée.

Ils étaient dans une rue bruyante et pleine de monde, entre la Basse Ville et la Haute Ville quand celui qui l'avait acheté pour une pièce d'or se décida à lui parler.

"J'espère que ta capacité à sauter est meilleure que ton élocution.", lui dit-il, froidement. Que reprochait-il à son élocution ? Pour une fois, elle n'avait fait aucune faute ! Elle commençait sérieusement à en vouloir à cet homme qui l'avait acheté. S'il s'en fichait d'elle, pourquoi avait-il choisi de dépenser son argent pour l'obtenir ?

Sans prévenir, il arqua légèrement les genoux et sauta sur un toit. Ses pieds ne firent aucun bruit en se posant sur les tuiles abîmées par le temps et 4407 en resta bouche bée. Elle avait entendu dire que les nobles marchaient sur les toits à la Capitale mais elle pensait que c'était une façon de parler, pas une véritable pratique.

Il la regarda, du haut de la maison et elle comprit qu'il attendait la même chose d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais sauté sur une toit - on l'avait élevée pour être une Dame, après tout ! - mais elle était sûre de pouvoir y arriver. Pour s'alléger, elle lança sa valise en premier à côté de l'inconnu, qui l'évita avec une grâce incroyable. Il sembla apprécier cet éclair d'ingéniosité puisqu'il se baissa pour lui tendre une main.

Se concentrant, elle réussi à atteindre le toit et cette main salvatrice avant de se hisser correctement. Elle fit tomber quelques ardoises en se stabilisant et l'homme fit une moue désapprobatrice.

"L'exécution n'est pas parfaite, mais tu as de la suite dans les idées. Ramasse ta valise et suis moi."

L'homme ne l'attendit pas avant de reprendre sa route. Et c'est à ce moment là seulement que la jeune femme vit qu'un tout autre réseau de circulation se trouvait à leur hauteur. Quelques personnes, bien trop habillées pour la saison, se baladaient sur le toit, parfois tenant un parapluie luxueux, parfois profitant de la pluie. C'était vraiment étrange, comme si les nobles ne pouvaient pas supporter que les gens du communs puissent emprunter les mêmes chemins qu'eux. Répugnant de mépris.

Elle ramassa rapidement sa valise et suivit son nouveau maître. Marcher avec des talons était beaucoup moins aisé sur des toits que dans la rue mais elle estimait ne pas se débrouiller trop mal. L'homme ne s'arrêta pas pour voir si elle était près de lui, il devait bien la sentir, et commença enfin à parler.

"Je m'appelle Clairisce Condé. Tu m'appelleras Clairisce, Clair ou mon frère, jamais autrement. Je t'ai acheté pour t'amener à mon oncle, qui cherche une héritière digne de ce nom, qui pourrait reprendre les rênes de la famille. Tu ne parleras que quand on te le demandera, tu garderas les yeux baissés et s'il ne te juge pas digne, nous te revendrons à quelque maison de passe. Est-ce que tu as tout compris ?"

Quelle surprise ! Elle avait une possibilité de devenir une véritable Dame après tout ! 4407 hocha la tête, puis, se rendant compte qu'il ne la regardait pas, signifia son accord d'une voix tremblante.

"Oui, Clair."

Il se retourna vers elle, avec la même moue dégoûtée qu'auparavant, et soupira lourdement. Cet homme semblait très exigeant et 4407 avait peur de voir à quoi ressemblerait son oncle. Condé ... ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

"Il va vraiment falloir t'enlever cet accent de la campagne de la bouche. C'est tout bonnement insupportable."

C'était donc cela qui le dérangeait tant !

 

Alors que l'homme l'entraînait vers l'inconnu, ils croisèrent la route - si l'on pouvait dire, puisqu'ils marchaient toujours sur des toits - d'un homme, qui semblait suivre une piste, à la vue. Elle avait entendu dire que certains vampires, bien entraînés, pouvaient suivre une proie à un kilomètre de distance, sous la pluie, sans jamais la perdre. Ce devait être le cas ici, puisque l'homme avait un air concentré qui se rapprochait de la constipation.

Clair sembla se crisper en le voyant et il se pencha vers la jeune fille, l'attrapant par un morceau de son châle, comme il l'aurait fait avec une femme de peu de vertu. 4407 en était outré, surtout maintenant qu'elle comprenait qu'elle serait peut-être bientôt une Dame ! Elle ne savait pas vraiment qui étaient les Condé, mais pour acheter leurs héritières au marché aux esclaves de la Basse Ville, ils devaient être des bourgeois, tout au plus. Et cela lui suffisait bien ... elle avait toujours eu peur des grandes familles de nobles.

"Tâche de ne pas trop me mettre la honte, c'est clair ? Sinon, je t'abandonne dans un caniveau !"

4407 frémit et récupéra son châle avec rapidité. Clair avait beau être fort, il ne s'attendait pas, de toute évidence, à ce qu'elle lui résiste ou à ce qu'elle riposte. Elle inclina la tête avec grâce et élégance et se retint à temps de lui lancer qu'avec ses goûts vestimentaires douteux, il était mieux placé qu'elle pour attirer la honte.

L'homme concentré sembla les remarquer - surtout remarquer Clair d'ailleurs - et abandonna sa piste sans trop de regrets pour venir les saluer. Et donna une embrassade chaleureuse et beaucoup trop virile pour être naturelle à Clair et posa ensuite son regard sur la jeune fille, l'étudiant sans aucune gêne. 4407 décida alors de faire de même.

Cet homme aimait le noir, de toute évidence. Il portait un long manteau noir qui dégoulinait de pluie, sur le bas, et avait assorti ses bottes et son pantalon de cette couleur. Sa chemise était couleur sang séché et sa cape, de toute évidence du velours qu'il portait pour se parer contre la pluie et ne pas finir comme un chat trempé, était d'un bleu foncé tirant vers le violet. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la joie qui l'étouffait non plus. Avec son front plissé, ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux noirs et sa bouche, fine et crispée, il donnait l'impression d'un personnage comique de pamphlets ridicules.

Pourtant, il ne lui donnait aucune envie de rire. Il était même plutôt effrayant et elle ne doutait pas que toute personne normalement constituée éviterait par tous les moyens de se trouver sur son chemin. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'un thème musical soit joué par un orchestre de fond quand il apparaissait dans une pièce.

En réfléchissant un peu, elle parvint à l'identifier. Le Prince Yvan von Dast, il était semblable aux gravures qu'elle avait vu quand elle était encore à l'orphelinat. Fils aîné de sa fratrie, il avait renoncé à son titre d'héritier à la couronne pour rester à la tête des armées. Et maintenant que son petit frère, Elijah, était Empereur, il ne cessait de répéter qu'il aurait dû prendre cette couronne pour attaquer le Royaume de Lumen à sa guise. C'était ce que disait la Matriarche Goose, qui passait la moitié de son temps à la Cour.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le Prince von Dast sembla juger le fait qu'elle l'analyse aussi assidûment et elle baissa les yeux, plus apeurée que respectueuse.

"Qui c'est ?", demanda le Prince, sans doute en parlant d'elle. Clair haussa les épaules en expliquant qu'il devait la 'livrer' à son oncle et qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard au Gobelin Rouge. Si cet homme était un prince, la jeune fille était surprise par son manque de politesse. 

Yvan von Dast prit son élan avant de sauter vers un toit, plus loin, qui semblait inatteignable. Il fit se craqueler quelques tuiles et 4407 le soupçonna de l'avoir fait intentionnellement. Un vampire de son âge pouvait atterrir comme une plume, même après un pareil saut.

Clair ne fit aucun commentaire et la jeune fille le suivit encore quelques temps sans rien dire non plus. Six ou sept minutes après la brève intervention du Prince, ils arrivèrent à un cul de sac et , durent sauter à terre. 4407, qui avait l'esprit pratique, mémorisa le nom de la rue, affichée sur une plaque rutilante d'or. Boulevard des Sorcières.

Puis Clair fit grincer le portail qui débouchait sur une allée fleurie et 4407 jeta un coup d'œil à la maison. Elle comprit alors que les Condé ne devaient pas être des bourgeois. Aucun bourgeois ne pourrait se permettre l'achat et l'entretien d'un manoir aussi ... gigantesque.


	4. It's so Beautiful

4407

La façade du manoir était en elle même impressionnante mais l'armée de serviteurs qui vaquaient à leurs affaires dans les jardins l'était encore plus. Derrière les grandes grilles de fer noir, la jeune fille avait découvert des grands jardins bien rangés. Au loin, à droite, elle voyait l'entrée d'un labyrinthe végétal et sur la gauche, elle pouvait distinguer une partie 'salon de jardin' qui contenait une sorte de terrasse, des tables et un grand kiosque. Et face à elle, d'immenses carrés de fleurs, rangés par couleur, bien qu'elle ne put comprendre l'ordre de rangement des plans de végétaux.

La grande double porte, probablement fermée en dehors des occasions exceptionnelles, devait faire plus de trois mètres de haut et deux mètres de large. Recouverte de dorures, elle portait, sur les deux battants, une gravure de licorne, cabrée et debout sur ses deux pattes arrière.

Ne sachant pas si elle devait aller dans une certaine direction seule ou rester immobile, elle décida de rejoindre Clair, qui parlait avec un homme, bien trop habillé pour être un serviteur.

Il portait une chemise blanche serrée, un pantalon carmin et une immense cape aux épaulettes impressionnantes. Ses cheveux semblaient n'avoir jamais connu le soin d'une brosse et son sourire évoquait avec précision un cauchemar dont on ne se remettra jamais. En la remarquant, il fit une révérence ridicule et gracieuse à la foi qui fit tomber son diadème par terre. Il ne prit pas la peine de le ramasser.

"Eugène de la famille Gwi, enchanté de vous rencontrer !"

Elle lui fit une révérence parfaitement exécutée à son tour et Clair exhala un grognement qui devait être de l'exaspération.

"Je suis moi-même e-e-enchantée."

Clair fit un geste qui devait les encourager à abandonner toute politesse superflue et il décida de se mêler à la conversation, probablement pour en garder le contrôle.

"Eugène est paysagiste, bijoutier, tailleur, imprimeur et tout plein d'autres trucs. C'est mon ami donc tu le verras souvent ici. Ne lui adresse pas la parole, sauf s'il te le demande. Tu l'ennuierais probablement. "

Le dénommé Eugène rit à gorge déployée et Clair leva les yeux au ciel. En se tournant vers son ami, il lui donna la même explication qu'à Yvan von Dast et mentionna une nouvelle fois le Gobelin Rouge. 4407 brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qu'était cet établissement et quel rapport il avait avec le peuple disparu des Gobelins mais elle estima que Clair la détestait bien assez comme ça.

Le paysagiste se mit à tourner autour d'elle avec une curiosité tout à fait gênante. Son regard inquisiteur semblait être en train de la juger. Et s'il disait une phrase qui bouleverserait le cours de son existence ? Il était apparemment un ami proche de son nouveau frère après tout. Il devait avoir un pouvoir sur ce qui se passait dans cette ... très grande maison. Et peut-être en était-elle au point de sa vie où tout basculait vers l'horreur.

Il finit son tour et elle attendit son jugement avec crainte et impatience mêlées. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, elle baissa le regard.

"Meh."

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa et elle ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard. Clair avait déjà émit un grognement de dégoût. Elle commençait à penser que c'était une constante chez lui.

 

Ils quittèrent bientôt Eugène Gwi et son accoutrement étrange pour se diriger vers la porte du Manoir. Mais pas celle à laquelle 4407 s'attendait. Comme elle en avait eu l'idée plus tôt, la grande porte en marbre de la façade ne devait s'ouvrir que pour des occasion spéciales. Et 4407 n'était pas vraiment une occasion, encore moins spéciale.

Ils suivirent un chemin de pavés gris pour arriver à une porte, certes charmante, mais pas aussi énorme que celle de la façade. Clair actionna la poignée sans qu'elle ne l'ait vu faire jouer une clef dans la serrure dorée et elle put voir ce qui se cachait derrière cette grande façade blanche et lisse.

Si l'extérieur du Manoir des Condé était parfaitement impressionnant, l'intérieur ne décevait certainement pas ses attentes. La porte débouchait dans le hall et 4407 faillit s'évanouir tant tout ce qu'elle voyait était beau. Un énorme escalier l'attendait, ses grandes marches recouvertes de velours blanc. L'escalier se divisait en trois grandes branches qui devaient donner sur les ailes Est, Ouest et Nord et chacune de ces branches semblait pouvoir accueillir quatre personnes, de front.

Dans le hall, toujours, 4407 nota quatre grandes portes et deux plus petites qui menaient probablement aux cuisines, aux quartiers des serviteurs et ce genre de choses.

Clair ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour être émerveillée et la poussa rudement en avant. Sans dire un mot, il commença à monter les escaliers qui menaient à droite du hall et elle le suivit, portant toujours sa valise. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'un gentleman digne de ce nom aurait prit sa valise mais elle n'était pas encore une Dame. Elle n'était qu'en période d'essai. Et elle ne savait même pas si elle pourrait y survivre. Mince, qui étaient donc ces Condé ?! Ils semblaient tellement riche qu'elle s'attendait à voir Clair vomir de l'or en fusion d'un moment à l'autre.

Ils traversèrent bientôt un grand couloir et 4407 remarqua de nombreux portraits accrochés au mur, probablement ceux des chefs de la famille Condé. Quand elle commença à lire les plaques sous les tableaux, elle manqua de défaillir. 'Duc William Condé ' , 'Duc Tristan Condé' disaient-ils. Duc. Si elles se souvenait bien de ses cours théoriques sur la noblesse, Duc était le titre le plus important après celui de Prince. Cette famille devait être très vieille et très puissante ... elle qui était heureuse d'aller chez des bourgeois...

Tous les portraits étaient recouverts d'un voile en soie noire assez transparente pour qu'on distingue encore les coups de pinceaux de l'artiste. Tous à l'exception de quatre. Le premier était celui du 'Duc Rozen Condé'. Ses longs cheveux blonds semblaient flotter autour de lui et il était habillé d'une tenue de blanc immaculé. La peau de loup, posée négligemment sur son épaule gauche, lui donnait un air terrifiant, mais pas plus que ses yeux de faucon, ses joues creusées et ses mains, griffues et si maigres que sa peau épousait la forme de ses os.

La tableau suivant était celui d'une femme. ' Dame Venus Condé'. Tout au contraire du Duc, elle était toute en rondeur et en sourire. Sa robe marron serrée et son ombrelle assortie lui donnait sans doute l'air plus en chair qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Ses traits aimables et ses yeux verts donnaient envie de lui faire confiance.

4407 se décala pour mieux voir le troisième tableau, celui du 'Duc Taesch Condé'. Il avait une ressemblance frappante avec Venus. Ils avaient le même sourire, les mêmes yeux verts et la même tenue, si cela n'était qu'elle était adaptée à sa masculinité. Mais si Dame Condé avait l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'année bien passée, le Duc semblait n'en avoir que seize.

Enfin, le dernier tableau était celui de Clair. Il posait devant un énorme ours empaillé et se tenait fièrement, poitrail en avant. Il ressemblait parfaitement au Clair qu'elle avait rencontré en ce jour, à part bien sûr sa tenue. Et le fait qu'il avait l'air plus petit sur la peinture.

La voix du sujet de ce dernier tableau la fit sursauter. Elle était tellement prise dans son admiration qu'elle en avait oublié de faire attention à la distance qui la séparait du vampire au comportement d'ursidé.

"Je suis le fils de Dame Vénus. Elle s'est enfuie pour vivre un mariage de passion avec un homme humain et elle m'a laissé au bon soin de Rozen et Taesch. Mais Rozen est fatigué de s'occuper du Duché, fatigué de s'occuper de nous. Il a cédé le titre à son frère et c'est pour ça que tu es là. Parce que les Condé ont besoin d'un héritier digne de ce nom ... et je ne suis pas qualifié. Puisque je ne suis qu'un bâtard."

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot comme s'il voulait le cracher, le lancer loin de sa vue et de son audition. Mais si 4407 l'avait entendu, Clair avait sans doute raté son coup.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il donnait l'impression de la détester. Il la détestait réellement. Et pour une bonne raison : elle lui volait sa place.

 

Une fois arrivée à une grande porte rouge et dorée, qui détonait bien dans tout ce blanc, Clair s'arrêta pour frapper trois coups sonores au battant. 4407 pensait qu'il pouvait aller n'importe où quand il le souhaitait - il était le neveu du Duc après tout - mais de toute évidence elle avait tort. Il attendit patiemment qu'un majordome, grand et fin, leur ouvre et les invite à entrer. Clair prit un moment pour lui expliquer comment marchaient les choses avant de passer à la suite. Peut-être ne la détestait-il pas tant que cela. Ou peut-être expédiait-il les choses pour ne pas l'avoir sans arrêt dans les pattes.

"Voici Théodose, le majordome de l'aile Ouest, occupée par le Ser Taesch. Chaque aile ici a son majordome. Tu es bien entendu défendue de pénétrer dans l'aile Est, réservée au Ser Rozen, bien qu'il ne soit pas souvent ici. Tu devras sans doute accéder à l'air Nord, où je réside, puisque c'est là bas que se trouvent la salle d'entraînement, la salle de musique et l'atelier de peinture, mais si je te surprends dans mes appartements, je n'aurais aucun remords à te retourner comme un gant. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?"

Elle hocha la tête avant de murmurer son accord. La retourner comme un gant ? Quelle horrible pensée ! Un frisson parcourut la totalité de son corps alors que Clair s'entretenait avec un majordome sur les soins qu'il devait prodiguer à la jeune fille. Un bain décent, une tenue convenable - apparemment, elle était habillée 'comme une gueuse' et un soin des cheveux. Elle releva les yeux à cause de la dernière partie. Il voulait teindre ses cheveux ? Certes ils étaient blancs mais elle les aimait comme cela !

Elle se plia toutefois aux exigences de Clair, qui resta en dehors de la grande salle de bain où une dizaine de servantes s'occupèrent de la laver dans une eau chaude et savonneuse, de teindre ses cheveux dans un noir corbeau, de lui faire une manucure discrète afin de rendre ses ongles brillants et tout un tas d'autres choses dont elle n'avait même pas connaissance jusque là.

Ensuite, on la sécha et on l'amena jusqu'à une mannequin où se trouvait exposée une robe serrée d'un violet délicat. Les baleines du corset lui compressait tellement la poitrine qu'elle renonça à respirer. Elle n'en avait pas besoin puisqu'elle était un vampire, mais elle aimait la sensation de sa poitrine se soulevant et de l'air qui passait dans ses poumons.

Une fois tous les jupons en place, les chaussures enfilées et ses cheveux délicatement bouclés, on ajouta une broche en forme de licorne - l'emblème de la maison si elle avait tout compris - à sa coiffure élaborée et on appliqua du rouge sur ses lèvres.

Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle ne vit pas une fillette de treize ans, un peu effrayée, mais une Dame en devenir. Et quand elle rejoint Clair dans le couloir, à petits pas, il sembla montrer un signe d'appréciation. Qui disparut quand elle lui sourit. Oh, ce n'était pas dans l'esprit de la maison de sourire ? Elle en prit bonne note et le suivit dans le couloir, qui lui semblait interminable.

 

Ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois devant une porte mais cette fois, Clair ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Il l'ouvrit et se pencha pour être à hauteur d'oreille de la jeune fille. Ce qui n'était pas difficile vu la taille disproportionnée de la jeune fille en question.

"Tu vas rentrer, te présenter et répondre à toutes les questions de mon oncle. Tu l'appelleras Père, Ser Taesch ou Duc Condé, jamais autrement."

Il ne demanda pas, cette fois, si c'était clair - ce qui semblait être une habitude, assez drôle d'ailleurs vu son prénom - et de redressa pour s'en aller immédiatement. Elle lui attrapa la manche et essaya de le retenir mais il se dégagea avec un air de répugnance certain.

"V-vous ne venez pas a-avec moi ?", osa-t-elle demander du bout des lèvres.

Clair se contenta de sourire et de s'en aller. Alors 4407 sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et elle se sentit mal, comme un humain qui serait en manque d'oxygène. Elle tenta de se faire de l'air avec l'éventail qu'on lui avait donné mais cela ne rimait à rien puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas respirer de toute façon.

Finalement, après vingt bonnes minutes de questionnement, elle se fit assez confiance pour pousser le battant de la porte et entrer. Le battant ne donnait pas directement sur une chambre et elle découvrit ce qui devait être un bureau. Un grand secrétaire était collé à un mur et les piles de dossiers qui s'entassaient dessus atteignaient des hauteurs vertigineuses. Une grande bibliothèque occupait tout le mur d'en face et au milieu, devant une cheminée éteinte, se trouvaient une table et des fauteuils à l'air confortable. La pièce était vide alors 4407 chercha du regard une porte qui donnerait sur une chambre. Et, en effet, quelques pas plus loin que la secrétaire se tenait une porte fermée. Toute en bois, elle était gravée de nombreuses créatures de contes. Des fées, des gobelins, des licornes, des dragons et de nombreux autres spécimens que la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Rassemblant son courage, elle frappa à cette porte là, mais, n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se décida à entrer. Elle était poussée par la curiosité mais elle tenta de se convaincre qu'elle obéissait aussi à Clair. Il lui avait bien dit d'aller là dedans !

Dans la chambre, la cheminée était allumée et le feu crépitait joyeusement. C'était la seule source de lumière de toute la chambre, d'ailleurs et 4407 dût plisser les yeux pour mieux voir. Techniquement, les vampires voyaient parfaitement dans l'obscurité mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à aiguiser ce sens assez pour bien y voir dans le noir.

Un homme était sur le lit, allongé, face vers le matelas. Ses longs cheveux noirs renvoyaient presque la lumière du feu et ils étaient étalés sur les draps, si gracieusement que la jeune fille aurait crû voir une peinture. Sa taille fine et ses belles mains lui rappelaient ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt, avant le bain. Il devait être Taesch Condé.

Elle allait se racler la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence quand elle remarqua un bruit de succion, discret mais toutefois présent. Et puis, elle vit qu'il y avait un autre corps sous celui de son nouveau père. Un corps humain, à en deviner l'odeur de sang sucré qu'elle perçut quand elle essaya de respirer. Elle était en train d'interrompre le repas de cet homme ! Et il n'y avait pas manière moins civiliser de rencontrer un noble que de l'arrêter dans son déjeuner. Ou plutôt son dîner étant donné qu'il devait être plus de quatre heures du matin.

4407 décida de s'en aller et recula, sans vraiment regarder. Elle était sûre que la porte était juste derrière elle. Elle était incapable de regarder ailleurs, tellement ce spectacle était magnifique. Maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitué au noir, elle voyait parfaitement le sang qui coulait en un fin filet le long du drap et finissait pas goutter sur le sol, les canines brillantes du Duc qui pénétraient la chair de l'humain à de nombreux endroits, ses longs cils, qui papillonnaient de plaisir de temps à autre. Ce tableau était indécent et privé mais il était tellement ... beau.

Elle fit un pas de plus et bouscula un guéridon, sur lequel se trouvait une cruche de sang. Celle-ci tomba et rencontra bientôt le sol, faisant une tâche irrattrapable sur le marbre blanc.

L'homme redressa la tête si violemment et rapidement qu'il arracha un bout de chair de cou de l'humain - 4407 en entendit bien le son dégoûtant. Elle n'osa plus bouger d'un cil, alors que les yeux verts inquisiteurs de Ser Taesch la dévisageaient. Il quitta le lit avec la rapidité de la lumière et vint la plaquer contre le mur. Sa main pleine de sang autour du coup de la jeune fille, il dégageait une impression de bestialité comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti. Même pas avec Monsieur Branston. Même pas avec Clair.

"Tu ne ressemble pas à un assassin qualifié mais je suppose que tu venais voir comment se débrouillait ton petit copain. Eh bien comme tu peux le voir, il n'a plus toute sa tête."

Un bref regard sur le lit apprit à la jeune fille que l'humain sur lequel le Ser Condé se nourrissait avait été en effet décapité. Sa tête gisait sur un tapis à poils longs, bien loin du cadavre. Cette vision - elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de contempler un corps mort de si près, ils avaient toujours eu des calices à l'Orphelinat - et la voix tranchante comme la lame d'une dague du Duc lui donnèrent l'impression de suffoquer, même si elle ne respirait plus depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure.

"Je ... je suis ... Clair m'a amené... héritère ... je suis désolée !"

Elle avait parlé rapidement, de peur qu'il ne puisse la réduire en cendres avec le seul pouvoir de son regard ou qu'il ne lui craque le cou comme celui d'un lapin. Le noble, quant à lui, sembla se détendre un peu et la lâcha.

"Oh. Hm. Désolé. Je suis un peu à cran en ce moment avec toutes ces tentatives d'assassinat. Attends moi dans le salon, je te rejoindrais sous peu."

Incapable de parler, 4407 hocha plusieurs fois la tête et s'en aller dans ce qu'elle avait prit pour un bureau, en fermant la porte, peut-être un peu trop fort. Bon sang, elle ne commençait pas bien sa période d'essai !

 

Taesch Condé était une personne bien plus appréciable quand il n'essayait pas de vous trancher la tête avec ses dents. Il avait même l'air sympathique. Lavé de tout son sang, habillé convenablement jusqu'au col et vêtu de son sourire le plus agréable, il avait tout d'un noble de haut rang qui savait quelle était sa place et comment se comporter. Et à bien y réfléchir, c'était bien plus logique de trouver un homme doué de sens dans une si grande maison, plutôt qu'une bête sans cervelle.

Elle avait attendu environ vingt minutes, le temps que le cadavre sans tête soit vidé de son sang et que le maître de maison soit lavé et habillé. Le majordome, Théodose, avait fait de nombreux allers retours et l'avait salué de la tête à chaque fois. Il lui avait apporté du sel et de l'eau glacée pour laver sa robe, ce qu'elle avait fait sans attendre qu'on lui en donne l'autorisation. Elle détestait avoir des tâches de sang sur ses habits.

Quand, finalement, l'homme était apparu dans le cadre de la porte, accompagné du majordome qui portait un tapis, roulé, elle l'avait trouvé sublime. Ses longs cheveux noirs ressemblaient à de la soie qu'on aurait taillé en fin fils et qu'on aurait disposé sur sa tête de façon à en faire une œuvre d'art. Ils étaient plus lisses qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible mais il lui semblait qu'ils flottaient un peu autour de lui, comme une sorte d'aura nébuleuse. C'était probablement une illusion d'optique.

En dehors de ces longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux hanches, il avait un visage d'adolescent, pareil à celui du tableau, de grands yeux d'un vert ombré qui donnait la même impression que les tissus passés à la laverie trop de fois. Ses traits étaient fins et délicats, comme sur une peinture de l'ancien temps, et pour peu, il aurait presque ressemblé à un Elfe ou un Draggelin. Bien entendu, la jeune femme savait ces espèces disparues depuis longtemps, probablement bien avant la naissance de cet homme.

Tout le reste de son corps était gracieux et bien proportionné. Plus petit que Charlie, mais très légèrement, il était fin et gracile. Chacun de ses mouvements donnait l'impression d'assister à une œuvre d'art mouvante.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, alors qu'elle servait le thé, et il se permit de soulever le lourd manteau de ses cheveux, désormais noirs comme la nuit. Il y repéra néanmoins une mèche blanche, pure, naturelle et, lorsqu'il la sentit de près, il comprit.

"Je ne lui avait demandé qu'une chose : un enfant aux cheveux noirs."

Il grogna et se rassit confortablement dans son siège, si rembourré qu'il rebondit un peu dessus.

"Alors, raconte moi ton histoire."

Il venait de rajouter deux sucres dans son thé et remuait lentement le liquide brûlant avec une cuillère qui semblait être en argent. 4407 prit le temps de mordre dans la viennoiserie qu'elle avait prit et d'avaler convenablement avant de lui répondre. Une Dame devait prendre son temps après tout, on lui avait bien apprit cela.

"J'ai grandi à l'Orphelinat des Cerisiers ... J'ai fêté mes quatorze hivers il y a un mois et Madame Wolstenholme a décidé de me vendre à un marchand d'esclaves pour rentrer dans ses frais, puisque j'étais trop vieille pour être adoptée. Elle m'a vendu à Monsieur Branston, qui est un homme très correct, et qui m'a mit en vente il y a quinze jours. Aujourd'hui, votre ... neveu, m'a acquit pour une pièce d'or et m'a ramené ici !"

Le Duc faillit recracher son thé mais tint bon, comme un gentleman. Il avala et la regarda, visiblement surpris.

"Une pièce d'or ! Bonjour le déshonneur !"

Il laissa néanmoins un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres en prenant un scone, ce qui devait signifier son amusement pour la situation, certainement. Il mordit dans le petit biscuit et reprit, plus calmement, après qu'elle se soit permis de lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait été payée si peu cher.

"Tu es maligne, jeune fille. J'ignore combien on t'a apprit sur la vie à la Cour à l'Orphelinat et pour être clair, je m'en fiche bien. J'ai besoin d'une héritière, fière et redoutable, une jeune femme avec laquelle il faudra compter, une femme qui saura, plus tard, perpétuer l'honneur des Condé et leurs valeurs. Est-ce que tu t'en sens capable, mademoiselle ?"

Elle frémit, alors que le regard d'animal du Duc se posait sur elle. Non, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Mais Clair l'avait menacé, lui avait parlé de la vendre à une maison close, lui avait fait peur. Alors elle hocha la tête, avala sa salive et affronta le regard de Taesch Condé.

"Oui, je pense même que la tâche me sera aisée. J'ai été élevée pour être une Dame après tout."

L'homme sourit et la resservit en thé, abondamment. Était-il content d'elle ?

"Quel est ton nom petite ?"

Elle secoua la tête et déglutit.

"Je ... Personne ne m'en a donné."

Il fronça largement les sourcils, ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus terrifiant, et lâcha un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un grondement qu'à un son qu'on entendrait dans la bouche d'un noble.

"Très bien. Tu t'appelleras Charlette, désormais. Charlette Caprizia Condé. Mais tout le monde t'appellera Charlie, puisque tes deux prénoms sont hideux."


	5. Special Intermission #1

Taesch

(Coucou ! Ce chapitre, qui fait la liaison entre les grandes parties, est un peu plus court que les autres, mais ne vous en faites pas, on reprend une longueur normale juste après ! :3 Bonne lecture ! )

La fille était jolie, au moins. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, même si c n'était que par l'action d'une teinture, et elle avait au moins le mérite d'être bien élevée. Bien entendu, elle avait été élevée à l'Orphelinat des Cerisiers... Elle devait donc savoir faire la révérence, coudre et citer les nombres premiers sans hésiter. Elle ne connaissait sans doute pas grand chose de la construction politique du pays mais Taesch et ses précepteurs pourraient se charger de lui apprendre la vie dans les hautes sphères de la Cour.

Elle avait treize ans d'après ses dires. Il espérait une jeune fille un peu plus vieille pour faire de l'ombre à l'héritière du général Yvan mais si elle était assez bien formée, elle pourrait éclipser n'importe qui. Au moins ne partaient-ils pas de rien ... Était-ce le hasard si Clair lui avait ramené cette enfant ?

Ils avaient prévu de construire une histoire de toute pièce : la gamine était la fille bâtarde perdue de Taesch et il avait choisi de la recueillir pour en faire une véritable princesse, une femme de pouvoir. Bien entendu, les nobles grogneraient mais personne ne pourrait nier leur lien de sang, puisque la jeune fille lui ressemblerait. Et puisqu'elle serait, de toute évidence, de noble naissance. Taesch avait chargé Clair de lui trouver une fille au port gracieux, aux cheveux noirs et avec un minimum de manière. Et, à la grande surprise du Duc, le fils de Vénus avait réussi.

Bien sûr, l'assassin pensait que sa fille adoptive - prétendue biologique - aurait un prénom, aussi ne lui en avait-il pas cherché un. Si elle s'était appelée Ray ou autre prénom de gueux, il aurait dû lui changer mais il ne pensait tout simplement pas qu'elle n'avait pas de prénom. Du tout. Alors il lui avait donné les prénoms de ses tantes, les très belles et intelligentes Charlette et Caprizia Condé, les sœurs de son père, un peu au hasard. Il n'était pas doué pour nommer les choses, de toute façon : son chien s'appelait Maître Kim et sa plante verte, Princesse.

Charlie lui fit une révérence mesurée et parfaitement exécutée et il lui fit un petit signe alors qu'elle s'en allait. Il se retrouvait de nouveau seul.

En se levant, il ordonna au majordome de débarrasser rapidement la table. Théodose n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui demande et avait déjà refermé la boîte de petits sablés. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il était fatigué ces derniers temps.

Être Duc lui prenait toute son énergie et il se serait bien épargné le poids d'élever un enfant si la situation n'avait pas été pressante. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette toux persistante, qui lui faisait cracher du sang. Les vampires ne tombaient pas malades, ils ne mourraient pas de cause naturelle. Ils se faisaient tuer, ils se suicidaient ou ils étaient oubliés. Mais jamais personne n'avait vu un vampire mourir de vieillesse. Or, Taesch était très vieux. Avec huit millénaires à son actif, il avait vécu quatre fois plus que la moyenne des vampires. Et si cette toux était une maladie, un signe de sa mort imminente, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa famille sans héritier.

Personne n'était au courant, et personne ne devait l'être. Il ne pouvait pas montrer de faiblesse tant que son héritière n'était pas la femme la plus fière et la plus redoutable de toute la ville.

 

Il jeta le mouchoir en tissu dans la cheminée - Théodose devait bien se demander où étaient tous les mouchoirs en soie des Condé - et se prépara pour aller à la caserne. S'il voulait éviter d'éveiller les suspicions, il devait continuer à être aussi extravagant que d'habitude, autant dans son comportement que dans ses vêtements. Et même si cela le fatiguait, il devait bien aller au travail.

La caserne était une grande bâtisse en pierre et en bois, dépourvue de toute décoration. Le général Yvan von Dast était un de ces hommes qui ne supportait pas les fioritures. Même les guirlandes de houx à Noël devaient l'énerver.

Alors que Taesch avançait, il bouscula le dit général, qui lui grogna de se pousser. Taesch lui fit une remarque amusée, provocante et Yvan leva les yeux au ciel, tellement haut que ses iris disparurent à l'arrière de son crâne. Yvan était en colère et Taesch s'amusait à l'énerver le plus possible, c'était comme ça entre eux. Ils étaient toujours en train de se disputer ou de se provoquer. Même pendant les réunions du Conseil, ils ne cessaient de s'envoyer des piques.

Encore une fois, Yvan le provoqua en duel et Taesch refusa poliment, cette fois. Ils se battaient souvent mais leurs duels n'avaient rien d'amical. L'assassin savait bien que le général voulait le tuer et qu'il saisirait la moindre des occasions pour le faire.

Et parfois, quand il était lassé d'avoir vécu toutes ces années vides et sans but, il avait aussi envie qu'Yvan le tue. Rien ne lui semblait plus enviable que de sentir l'épée du Prince pénétrer son torse et lui transpercer le cœur. Et puis, si cela pouvait faire plaisir à Yvan ...

Le général finit par se désintéresser de Taesch pour s'en aller, d'un pas militaire. Même quand il était énervé ou pressé, Yvan ne courait jamais. Il avait toujours ce pas régulier, qui sonnait comme un battement de cœur.

En le regardant s'en aller, ses longs cheveux lisses et noirs soulevés par un courant d'air, Taesch se mordit la lèvre. Peut-être que, quand Charlie serait assez forte, il demanderait à Yvan de mettre fin à ses jours. Peut-être se laisserait-il enfin aller à ses fantasmes douteux, de sang et de mort. Enfin.


	6. New Life

Charlie

"Une lady ne devrait jamais lever les yeux au ciel, jeune fille. Bien, recommençons à la ligne trente-huit."

Charlette se retint de justesse de rouler des yeux - une nouvelle fois - et poursuivit sa lecture. Madame Stoler, tout comme Père et Clair, trouvait son accent de la campagne absolument immonde. Alors, elle lui faisait lire de Libretum Maleficarum encore et encore, jusqu'à que ce qui sorte de sa bouche soit convenable. Ou bien, ce qui arrivait plus souvent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien trop épuisée pour continuer à lire et à parler.

Elle avait compté dix sept jours depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, en considérant la nuit de son arrivée, celle de son fameux incident avec Taesch Condé.

Les cours avaient commencé dès le lendemain, puisque le temps était compté. En effet, à la fin du mois aurait lieu le bal d'Initation de plusieurs jeunes filles et jeunes hommes à la Cour. Le bal de Première - ou de Premier pour les garçons - était le rituel d'entrée dans le jeu des Gaietés, obligatoire pour toutes les nobles de haut rang. Cela signifiait qu'elles avaient désormais une place, politique et sociale, et qu'il fallait les traiter comme des Dames. Cela signifiait aussi qu'elles étaient désormais des cibles potentielles pour qui souhaitait déclencher une vendetta.

Elle ferait son bal de Première en même temps que trois personnages importants de la Cour : la dernière née des Kalingrad, famille ô combien importante dans l'échiquier politique, Lucius von Dast, l'héritier à la Couronne de l'Empire de Nox et fils de l'Empereur - rien que ça ! - et Isobel von Dast, la fille du général Yvan von Dast, que Charlie avait entr'aperçu sur un toit le jour de son adoption. Si Isobel ne possédait qu'un centième de la prestance de son père, elle pourrait terrifier Charlie d'un regard. L'âge devait faire, certainement, aussi. Si, à treize ans, la jeune Lady Condé était précoce dans son inititation à la Cour, Isobel était bel et bien en retard pour sa part. A dix-sept ans, elle n'avait jamais participé à une danse et n'avait encore aucun prétendant, ce qui était assez rare à Ravenwell. Même si les vampires vivaient en moyenne un millénaire, ils aimaient qu'une jeune fille digne de ce nom soit fiancée à quinze ans et mariée dès sa majorité - fixée à cinquante ans en moyenne, mais certains obtenaient leur majorité à vingt.

Alors on faisait travailler Charlette d'arrache pied pour qu'elle soit prête à temps. Le matin, elle se levait tôt et revêtait une de ses magnifiques tenues avant de se rendre en salle de musique. Si elle avait trouvé ses toilettes de l'Orphelinat très belles, elle en avait un peu honte quand elle voyait la richesse et la beauté des vêtements qu'elle devait porter maintenant. A sa demande, Père avait demandé à ce que l'on serre moins son corset et elle avait désormais une liberté de mouvement beaucoup plus agréable.

Après avoir fait ses vocalises, exercé ses talents au piano et avoir apprit par cœur le nom de certaines pièces de musique de chambre, Charlette abandonnait son professeur de musique pour se rendre dans la salle d'entraînement - sa partie préférée de la nuitée.

Là bas, elle apprenait à se battre. En robe. Si les Condé étaient plutôt restrictifs sur la façon dont une femme devait vivre, Père était du genre à tout envoyer paître et il voulait que sa fille puisse se défendre en cas d'attaque. Alors il lui apprenait comment parer, comment attaquer et comment coincer l'arme de l'ennemi dans ses jupes. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait fait tomber par terre parce qu'elle avait raté un mouvement. Quelquefois, il lui apprenait aussi comment fabriquer du poison avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main ou comment prendre soin d'une arme.

Ensuite venait le cours de politique de Monsieur Sirop, qui était aussi une cours de pratique de la séduction. Son père voulait qu'elle apprenne les échelons de la noblesse et du gouvernement bien entendu, mais il voulait qu'elle s'entraîne à être adorable et à distraire son professeur. Elle devait être capable de faire les deux - en même temps. Père disait souvent qu'elle devait savoir jouer avec les hommes, et les femmes occasionnellement, si elle en venait à devoir le faire.

Après venait le repas de minuit, qu'elle prenait toujours avec Taesch et Clair - elle n'avait jamais vu Rozen y prendre part. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu Rozen.

Et ensuite, elle passait au cours de bonnes manières, où elle apprenait essentiellement comment insulter ses convives sans les vexer, comment boire du thé avec le petit doigt correctement placé et comment rire de façon élégante, à la leçon de grâce - on lui montrait comment marcher avec des livres sur la tête, ce qui était de la tarte pour elle qui venait d'un établissement côté - et enfin, à la leçon de diction, qui durait parfois bien après le coucher de son père et de son cousin.

Une fois par semaine, elle était en congé et elle avait le droit de se vêtir d'un pantalon et d'une chemise lâche - empruntés à son père, bien entendu - et d'aller explorer. Elle avait déjà trouvé plus de passage secret qu'elle ne pensait possible et l'avait sagement rapporté à son père, qui lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait.

"Il y en a vingt-deux.", avait-elle annoncé, très sûre d'elle. Les leçons marchaient de mieux en mieux et elle ne bégayait presque plus, en situation de calme.

"Vingt-deux ? Es-tu sûr d'avoir bien compté ? Il ne devrait y en avoir que vingt et un.", avait-il répliqué en lisant les Carnets Illustrés de Ravenwell, le journal qu'il fallait lire pour se tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passait en ville.

"J'ai compté celui qui mène aux catacombes."

Père avait relevé la tête de son journal et avait haussé un sourcil. Apparemment, il ne savait pas qu'il y avait un passage qui menait de la bibliothèque aux catacombes de la ville. Ils avaient passé le reste de la nuitée à arpenter les tunnels sous le manoir pour cartographier cette nouvelle curiosité.

Parfois, son père annulait une de ses leçons - jamais la dernière de la journée ! - pour passer du temps avec elle. Il lui apprenait à maîtriser des trilles de piano, à tirer à l'arc ou bien à patiner sur le lac gelé juste derrière le manoir. De temps en temps, ils passaient juste du temps ensemble, à discuter et à boire du café. Ils avaient fait une bataille de boule de neige une fois et ils avaient été au marché une autre fois.

Malgré les leçons et les corsets - Dieu qu'elle les détestait ! - elle était heureuse d'être chez les Condé. Taesch agissait comme un vrai père avec elle et il était souvent bien trop coulant avec elle quand elle lui demandait quelque chose. En si peu de temps, ils étaient devenus complices et elle avait commencé à penser qu'elle aimait vraiment cette condition. Cette nouvelle vie était tout simplement parfaite. 

 

Madame Stoler finit par la relâcher et elle soupira de soulagement. Elle rejoindrait sa couche avant le lever du soleil ce matin là et elle était extrêmement reconnaissante aux Dieux. Qui qu'ils puissent être.

Elle frissonna en passant devant une fenêtre ouverte et laissa ce grésillement lui parcourir l'échine avant de poursuivre sa route. Celui qui disait que les vampires ne ressentaient pas le froid et le chaud était un fou et elle pouvait le prouver à chaque fois que le vent s'engouffrait sous ses lourdes boucles désormais brunes et venait caresser sa nuque. Bien sûr, avec l'âge, certains vampires devenaient moins sensibles et elle pensait que son père ne devait plus rien ressentir. De toute façon, rien ne pouvait toucher Père. Elle avait la conviction que même les gouttes de pluie l'évitaient soigneusement.

Les prémices de l'hiver étaient déjà là et elle avait demandé à son père de lui faire savoir quand elle devrait commencer à mettre le grand manteau de fourrure blanche - était-ce de l'hermine ? - qu'il lui avait fait apporter. A Ravenwell, la façon dont on s'habillait ne dépendait pas de la température et de la météorologie, mais bien de la mode. Cette idée dépassait encore Charlie mais Père disait qu'elle s'y ferait. Elle était persuadée que si l'Empereur Elijah ne portait pas de manteau de l'hiver, personne ne sortirait ses fourrures. Les nobles n'avaient aucun instinct de conservation !

Elle sentit la présence de Clair dans sa chambre avant même d'ouvrir la porte. Elle s'était habitué à cette présence imposante, à cette odeur musquée de forêt et de terre. Clair était un être remarquable, dans le premier sens du terme.

En faisant tourner la poignée de sa porte, elle le découvrit, assis sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée, lisant un livre. La chambre de Charlette n'était pas exceptionnelle - par rapport aux appartements de Père, par exemple, qui vomissaient presque des soieries et des dorures - mais elle lui plaisait. Elle avait une taille raisonnable, plutôt moyenne, et était peuplée d'un set de meubles assortis, en bois blanc. Une commode, une table à café, un fauteuil rembourré, une armoire, une coiffeuse et un énorme lit. Elle avait besoin d'un tabouret pour se hisser dessus - et elle faisait plus d'un mètre soixante-dix.

"Bonsoir, mon frère."

Clair n'était pas son frère mais il était agréablement proche de la définition d'un frère. Il ne s'était pas montré plus sympathique avec elle, mais elle avait apprit par la suite qu'il était comme cela avec tout le monde. Même avec ses amis - trois inquiétants spécimens de vampires sanguinaires - il était on ne pouvait plus insupportable.

"Tu arrives tôt. Et tu parles bien mieux."

Elle commença à se déshabiller, bien cachée derrière le paravent à fleurs qui faisait face à la fenêtre. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle ne représentait aucune tentation pour Clair et les vampires n'étaient pas pudiques mais elle n'était pas tranquille avec son corps. Quand toutes les ladies de Ravenwell étaient pâles, aux cheveux lisses et filiformes, Charlie avait le teint sombre, une masse de cheveux bouclés et indisciplinés et elle était bien en chair. Pas autant que Vénus sur son tableau mais ... elle était certaine d'avoir des kilos à perdre pour être parfaite. Aujourd'hui, elle avait porté une magnifique robe feuilletée bleu nuit et blanche. En dénouant son corset, elle écouta son cousin. De toute évidence, Clair n'était pas venu pour se renseigner sur l'avancée de sa leçon de diction. Il ne venait jamais de façon anodine. Il était un Condé après tout.

"Ton bal de Première est dans neuf jours, tu te sens prête ?"

Elle déposa ses jupons sur le dessus du paravent et entreprit d'enfiler sa lourde robe de nuit rose. A froufrous. Brr.

"A vrai dire ... pas du tout. J'ai l'impression d'être une patate sans manières à côté de celles qui vont être au bal avec moi."

Elle avait largement étudié leur profil avec Monsieur Sirop et elle ne se sentait pas de les affronter. Son professeur de politique lui avait affirmé que le bal de Première et de Premier était aussi une façon de se démarquer. Les trois jeunes gens qui se seraient le plus illustrés dans leur comportement et leur grâce naturelle se verraient récompensés par un présent spécial. Elle ne ferait jamais partie de ce trio gagnant.

"Il faut dire 'pomme de terre'. Et oui, tu ressembles à une pomme de terre dans un sachet plein de pommes belles et rouges et brillantes. Mais dis toi quelque chose : ces pommes ont peut-être l'air appétissantes mais elles n'ont rien d'exceptionnelles, elles se ressemblent toutes. Toi, très chère, tu peux te démarquer. Eblouir les foules, lancer une mode. Peut-être même être une Lady."

 

Dans son grand lit froid, Charlie soupira lourdement. Cette nuit, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se sentait stupide de ne pas réussir à fermer l'oeil ... Tout était pourtant habituel : les couvertures et les peaux de bête étaient bien en place et lui tenaient chaud, les oreillers dans son dos étaient confortables et bien agencés et la fenêtre était bien fermée. Le rideau, comme d'habitude, n'était pas fermé complètement et laissait la lumière de l'aube s'infiltrer dans la pièce.

Elle avait peur du noir, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! Clair disait que c'était le déshonneur sur elle mais Père avait dit que ce n'était pas grave, que lui même avait peur de certaines choses. Et que la meilleure manière de combattre sa peur, c'était d'essayer de s'y faire peu à peu, comme quand on se glissait dans un bain glacé. Il fallait s'y habituer, graduellement. Elle espérait vraiment qu'un jour viendrait où elle n'aurait plus peur du noir puisque c'était une peur ridicule pour un vampire ! Surtout une Condé comme elle.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas le noir qui l'empêchait de dormir cette nuit là, elle en était sûre. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, pour une raison inexplicable. Et elle n'allait pas passer sa nuit à contempler les chauves souris qui dormaient, pendues à une poutre du plafond. Elle les aimait beaucoup mais elles n'étaient pas une grande distraction quand elles roupillaient !

Elle s'extirpa de son lit, oubliant sa hauteur, et s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet gelé de sa chambre. Retenant son souffle, elle attendit un peu. Elle s'attendait à voir un des occupants de la maison venir la disputer de faire du bruit en pleine nuit ou bien à ce que le majordome vienne lui demander si tout allait bien. Mais elle n'entendit aucun bruit de pas, aucun mouvement. Elle était tranquille, au moins pour un moment.

En se relevant, elle accrocha sa robe de nuit à une écharde de son sommier et entendit un déchirement. Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait être maladroite ! Elle s'assura de ne plus faire aucune bêtise et rejoint son bureau à pas de loup. Elle tâtonna pour chercher les allumettes et, dès qu'elle eut mit la main dessus, alluma sa lampe à huile.

En veillant à ne pas la renverser, elle la poussa un peu pour ouvrir son livre d'histoire du monde - une beauté en vieux papier, reliée en cuir de veau - et l'ouvrit à la page dix. Elle devait mémoriser les grands traits des cartes du monde pour demain et elle n'avait encore qu'un tiers de la carte dans la tête ! Comment pouvait-on mémoriser cette chose aussi vite ?

Son livre commença à crépiter, signe que la magie en lui se réveillait, et elle regarda avec joie les étoiles se matérialiser au dessus des pages jaunies de l'ouvrage. Bientôt, la voix de son père s'éleva, assez basse pour qu'elle ne se soucie pas de déranger quelqu'un. Il avait fait imprégner ce livre de magie quand Clair était petit pour qu'il apprenne plus facilement l'histoire et la géographie, les matières qu'il détestait le plus.

La voix de Père était apaisante, pas franchement moqueuse ou enjouée contrairement à d'habitude. Charlie avait l'impression qu'elle était un peu éteinte.

"Au début de notre monde n'était que poussière et roche, sans vie, sans but. Un terrain vierge, vidé de sa population, soufflée par une maladie quelconque dont personne ne sait rien. Honorus était un vampire qui cherchait son chemin entre les mondes, qui voulait une place pour fonder sa société idéale, lassé de son monde d'origine."

Au dessus du livre apparut une illustration. Honorus dans le désert. Elle l'avait vu dans les appartements de Père, cette pièce devait valoir une fortune.

"Honorus avait amené avec lui onze fidèles dont ses propres fils, prêts à le suivre jusqu'au bout des mondes, Kemiyah et Black. Ensemble, ils trouvèrent une forêt près d'un point d'eau, rescapée de la sécheresse ambiante. Ils décidèrent de s'installer là et, grâce à une volonté colossale, réussirent à construire quelques maisons, une salle commune et un temple, pour rendre grâce à leurs Dieux. "

Le livre montrait désormais une autre peinture célèbre où Honorus était attablé avec ses onze fidèles. La malice se montrait dans les yeux des fils du chef de la cité, qui brillaient d'un rouge puissant. Charlie trouvait cette mise en lumière grossière.

"En quelques centaines d'années, l'Empire de Nox s'étendit comme une colonie de bactérie, des chutes de Kurume la mortelle aux confins des monts rocheux de Bedelia. Un fossé social s'était creusé entre les vampires et les humains, désormais maîtres et serviteurs, chasseurs et proies. Ravenwell, la capitale, ne ressemblait pas encore à la cité luxuriante que nous connaissons mais elle avait déjà du charme. Honorus s'était fait construire un superbe château et désormais tout le monde l'appelait Empereur. Il avait nommé ses fils Princes et ils devaient lui succéder, quand il mourrait. Mais Kemiyah et Black ne pouvaient pas attendre et ils s'enfuirent avec une poignées de Ravenites insatisfaits de la façon dont Honorus dirigeaient leur Empire. Ils se dirigèrent au delà des montagnes et Honorus ne les revit plus jamais."

Cette fois, le nuage de lumière qui se trouvait au dessus des pages du livre montrait une carte qui représentait l'étendue de l'Empire de Nox.

"A ce moment là, treize ministères, régis par treize familles différentes, gouvernaient Ravenwell et l'Empire de Nox sous la direction d'Honorus. Les Von Hochen étaient chargés de la direction des armées tandis que les Condé - c'est nous- s'occupaient de la trésorerie. Les Fell prenaient soin de la justice tandis que les Kalingrad s'occupaient de la culture. La religion, la sécurité intérieure et les affaires étrangères étaient gérées respectivement par les Castellis, les Illium et les LaPluie. Les Von Dast s'occupaient alors de l'Education et les Sadlair de l'Agriculture. Enfin, les Richter, les Von Hula, les Andromedon, et les Galbani avaient la charge des arts, de la conservation du patrimoine, de la bienséance et de la nature."

A chaque famille s'affichait un portrait vieilli et Charlie ne reconnaissait personne, si ce n'était Taesch, Vénus et Rozen, déjà présents à cet époque là, accompagné de leur parents. Rozen faisait beaucoup moins peur quand il était jeune.

"Mais Honorus demandait trop de son peuple et de sa famille. Et quand il sacrifia sa fille unique, Lune, dans l'espoir d'apporter l'abondance sur l'Empire de Nox, il s'attira les foudres de son fils aîné à la place. Avec l'aide des Von Dast, l'héritier à la couronne fit tomber son père et lui donna une mort rapide. Méprisant la Cour et la politique, il laissa le trône aux Von Dast qu'il aimait tant. C'est depuis ce jour là qu'on a hérité de casse noix romantiques en guise d'Empereurs. Ne leur dis pas que j'ai dit ça."

Charlie rit doucement. Son père était incroyable ! Parler ainsi du pouvoir en place ! Heureusement que les Condés étaient soudés... Et que ce livre ne quittait pas le manoir.

"Pendant ce temps, Kemiyah et Black, de l'autre côté des montagnes avaient découvert une fabuleuse source de pouvoir et ils avaient réussi à fonder leur propre puissance politique : le Royaume de Lumen. Ils construisirent des machines plus fabuleuses que tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer et donnèrent le pouvoir aux humains. Ils étaient éphémères mais tellement déterminés à laisser une trace de leur nom dans ce monde qu'ils travaillaient deux fois plus vite que les vampires. Ils apprenaient plus vite aussi. A peine cent ans après le départ des deux fils d'Honorus, Percellian la belle brillait déjà de mille feux, enveloppée dans une nuage de vapeur."

Charlie écarquilla les yeux alors que les peintures de cette cité fabuleuse défilait sous ses yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une cité puisse être aussi magnifique. Les mécaniques en cuivre, les bouffées de vapeur, les marchés ambulants, tout cela semblait si magique ... alors que le royaume de Lumen avait interdit toute magie sur son territoire, à l'exact opposé de l'Empire de Nox qui l'encourageait grandement.

"Mais Kemiyah et Black finirent par se battre sauvagement pour le pouvoir. Le fils aîné garda la présidence de la cité - mais mourut peu après des suites de ses blessures - et Black s'enfuit pour créer une cité, loin de son frère et de son père, par delà le désert. Elle ressemblait à une énorme tour qui pouvait abriter des milliers de personne et se balançait parfois, dans le vent puissant du désert. Son nom était-"

Charlie claqua violemment la couverture du livre et retint sa respiration. Elle avait entendu des pas ! Si Père la savait éveillée à cette heure, elle se ferait taper sur les doigts.

Elle se glissa rapidement dans son lit et se recouvrit des couvertures, puis elle ferma très fort les yeux, espérant avoir rêvé.

Pourtant, elle entendit distinctement le grincement caractéristique l'ouverture de sa porte.


	7. Daddy's Girl

Charlie

La porte coulissa sur le sol, doucement et Charlie n'osa même pas déglutir. Elle avait bien trop peur. Que ce soit son père l'effrayait peut-être même plus que le fait que cela put être un monstre. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Elle ne voulait pas devoir partir et, plus qu'être vendue à une maison close, elle redoutait la séparation. Taesch Condé n'était peut-être pas le meilleur père du monde mais c'était le sien ... et elle ne quitterait sa nouvelle famille pour rien au monde. 

Sans faire un bruit, elle resta immobile, les yeux fermés si fort qu'elle en avait mal aux joues. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer quelle serait sa punition ...

Une main se posa sur sa joue et elle frissonna. La peau contre son visage n'était ni douce et chaude comme celle de Père, ni rugueuse et fraîche comme celle de Clair. Elle était glaciale et assez lisse pour être de la soie. D'ailleurs, elle aurait pu penser que c'était un pan de soie si elle n'avait pas senti les ongles pointus et acérés comme des griffes si près de sa gorge. Cette personne aurait pu lui trancher la gorge d'un coup net.

"Une fille ... Intéressant."

En un courant d'air, la personne fut dehors et claqua la porte contre le chambranle. Charlie se recroquevilla dans les couvertures et serra contre elle l'ourlet de sa couette. Qui était cette personne ? Qui se baladait dans les couloirs à une heure pareille - vue la position actuelle du soleil, il devait être sept heures du matin. Qui veillerait assez tard pour ... pour passer par sa chambre en allant se coucher ?

Le cœur battant, elle essayait de trouver une réponse normale mais le seul nom qui lui venait en tête - le seul nom possible ! - était celui de Rozen. Est-ce qu'il s'était enfin prit d'intérêt pour elle ? Mais ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour entrer dans les appartements d'une jeune femme comme cela, en pleine journée ! C'était inconvenant et bien indigne d'un ancien duc !

Toutefois Charlie n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner ! Elle comptait bien avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Savoir pourquoi son oncle était venu dans sa chambre en pleine nuit ! Et cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain, puisqu'alors elle aurait perdu toute cette volonté due à l'heure tardive et à la fatigue. Elle sortit de nouveau de son lit et revêtit une robe de chambre, toute en soie bleu turquoise. Elle lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux et laissait voir le bas de sa robe de jour mais peu importait, elle était décente.

Elle enfila ses mules de chambre - recouvertes de velours et de fourrures - et se mit en quête de suivre Rozen. Elle avait senti son parfum - quelque chose à base d'essence de rose - et l'air en était encore chargé. Il était facile à suivre ! Elle se hâta, sur la pointe des pieds, en suivant les traces de la présence de son oncle. Cette odeur était tellement épaisse qu'elle pouvait presque la voir et la suivre sans même se concentrer. Si son idée était juste, il devrait se rendre dans ses appartements à cette heure là !

Les courants d'air froid ne la découragèrent pas, pas plus que les bruits de chaînes et les gémissements des fantômes de la famille. Père lui avait expliqué qu'un Condé correct n'avait pas peur des spectres ; un excellent Condé leur faisait même peur. Et Charlie avait envie d'être excellente, dans tous les domaines, mais surtout dans le fait d'appartenir à cette famille. Elle avait tant voulu une famille, toutes ces années, elle ne comptait pas décevoir celle-ci.

Elle rattrapa Rozen au tournant d'un couloir et le héla, assez doucement pour n'alerter personne d'autre mais assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

"Mon oncle !"

Rozen s'arrêta. Dans la pénombre - tout était très sombre dans cette aile-ci - elle avait l'impression qu'il ne marchait pas, il flottait. Et il était encore plus effrayant qu'elle ne l'avait d'accord pensé. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle avait de plus en plus envie de s'enfuir.

Filiforme, Rozen Condé était la quintessence du vampire parfait. Ses joues creusées, ses longs cheveux blonds, ses mains squelettiques - et encore ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus terrifiant dans ses mains ! Ses ongles dépassaient d'au moins deux centimètres du bout de ses doigts et ses veines transparaissaient sous sa peau d'albâtre. - et son port princier indiquaient de toute évidence sa noble naissance. Elle ne prêta pas trop d'attention à sa tenue - juste des cuissardes, un pantalon d'équitation et une chemise près du corps pour ce qu'elle en voyait - pour se focaliser sur son visage. De toute évidence, il était froissé. Il n'avait même pas l'air surpris.

"Ce n'est pas parce que Taesch a décidé de s'improviser père que je serais un jour ton oncle. Le nom de Condé ne se reçoit pas, il se mérite."

Charlie eut l'impression de recevoir des échardes de glace dans le cœur, encore et encore, à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Elle frissonna et resserra ses vêtements autour d'elle.

"De quel nom t'a-t-il affublé?"

La jeune fille décida que c'était le moment d'impressionner Rozen. D'au moins le surprendre. Elle exécuta une révérence parfaite et releva sa tête, juste assez pour être gracieuse sans le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je suis Charlette Caprizia Condé, mon oncle."

D'un regard furtif, elle le vit pincer les lèvres. Au moins l'avait-elle fait réagir un petit peu. Il fit un mouvement vague, lui permettant de se redresser, puis enchaîna.

"Têtue, comme ton père. Encore faut-il pouvoir l'assumer. Pourquoi es-tu venue après moi ?"

Elle lui sourit doucement et se concentra pour ne surtout pas bégayer. Ce n'était pas le moment de se ridiculiser !

"Je me demandais pourquoi vous étiez venu dans ma chambre. Souhaitiez-vous m'entretenir de quelque chose ?"

Elle feignait l'innocence bien entendu. Personne ne venait voir quelqu'un à cette heure pour lui parler comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui rendait la venue de Rozen encore plus mystérieuse.

"La Cour ne cesse de parler de ton arrivée inopinée et de ta prétendue ascendance. J'espère pour toi que tu es prête pour le bal."

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quel bal il parlait. Charlie sentit son anxiété remonter. Elle voulait lui demander de répondre à sa question mais les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge tellement elle était serrée.

"Et je t'ai déposé un petit cadeau de bienvenue. Tu n'es pas très observatrice. Sur ce, si tu me permets, j'aimerais aller me coucher."

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Un cadeau ? Mais où cela ? Elle n'avait vu aucun paquet cadeau en partant !

 

Il s'avéra que le cadeau de Rozen était un broyeur de doigts. Le genre d'instruments de torture qui avait l'air d'un jeu mais qui ne pouvait plus être ôté une fois que la victime avait glissé ses doigts dedans. Un piège mortel pour une Dame de la haute société. Qui aurait voulu épouser une femme à huit doigts ? Pas un fils de Duc en tout cas.

L'instrument avait été emballé dans une boîte noire, elle même fermée par un ruban noir brillant, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu quand elle s'était levée la nuit précédente. Quand elle l'avait ouvert, elle avait presque crié d'horreur devant un tel ouvrage. Heureusement, elle l'avait reconnu tout de suite : elle l'avait vu dans la Grande Encyclopédie des Méthodes de Torture, qu'elle lisait avant de s'endormir.

Père lui avait dit de ne pas s'en soucier, que c'était quelque chose de normal pour Rozen et qu'il ne tenterait rien d'autre mais l'avait tout de même félicité d'avoir reconnu l'instrument. Elle n'avait pas osé lui avouer ses goûts littéraires pour le moins masculins et lui avait dit qu'elle en avait vu une illustration détaillée au cours de ses recherches pour son devoir sur les sépultures des sorciers maléfiques en Etude Historique.

Alors elle essayait de mener une journée normale, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir observée. Elle avait l'impression que le regard glacial de Rozen la suivait, partout où elle allait. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frissonner à chaque fois qu'une porte s'ouvrait. Et s'il voulait vraiment sa mort ? Père avait beau dire que ce n'était rien, Charlie n'était pas habituée à vivre dans un vrai nid de vipères. Et si elle n'arrivait pas oublier le présent menaçant de Rozen, elle n'était clairement pas prête pour la Cour. De ce que lui en avait dit son professeur de politique, les nobles étaient des créatures effroyables.

Alors elle décida de ne pas aller au cours de diction pour rejoindre son père à la caserne. Elle n'y était allée qu'une fois mais elle se souvenait parfaitement du chemin, par les toits. La caserne était à l'ouest de la ville, entourée d'un mur d'enceinte en pierres noires menaçantes. Si votre présence n'était pas reconnue, le simple fait de toucher cette muraille vous faisait vivre, dans votre esprit, vos hantises les plus monstrueuses. Impossible alors de la grimper pour s'infiltrer parmi les soldats.

Elle avait enfilé une tenue masculine - un pantalon d'équitation marron et une chemise assortie - et avait prit son arc et son carquois pour s'entraîner éventuellement avec son père. Elle n'avait pratiqué l'archerie que trois fois jusqu'à présent mais elle savait que cela lui vidait la tête, et elle en avait grandement besoin.

Quand elle arriva près des gardes, elle précisa qu'elle venait voir son père et leur montra sa chevalière, frappée de la licorne des Condé. Ils semblèrent s'interroger du regard et elle s'éclaircit la gorge, pour les presser un peu. Ils étaient coincés. Si elle était bien la fille de Taesch Condé et qu'ils ne la laissaient pas passer rapidement, ils se feraient taper sur les doigts. Alors, ils la laissèrent passer, tout en s'échangeant des regards inquiets. Heureusement pour eux, elle n'avait pas menti.

Neuf énormes bâtiments formaient un cercle autour du grand terrain d'entraînement où des soldats essayaient actuellement leurs meilleurs passes contre des mannequins en paille.

De là où elle était, elle reconnaissait les baraquements des soldats, le bâtiment administratif, celui qui accueillait les bureaux des généraux et l'animalerie, où elle savait que son père serait. Elle commença donc à marcher vers le plus grand des hangars, qui abritait aussi bien les chevaux de l'armée, que des chiens et des loups - que son père était chargé de changer en bêtes de combat - et même quelques dragons. Ils n'étaient plus beaucoup à cette époque mais, même seule, une de ces bêtes pouvait faire des dégâts dévastateurs dans les lignes ennemies.

En chemin, elle croisa quelques hommes qui la regardèrent comme si elle était tombée de la lune mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Si elle ne correspondait pas au dress code de la noblesse, rien ne l'empêchait de se faire passer pour un nouveau soldat. Les femmes , si elles ne faisaient pas partie des hautes sphères, avaient le droit de rentrer dans l'armée et pouvaient même aller jusqu'au grade de sous-général, dans certains cas.

Une fois dans le grand bâtiment chauffé, elle rehaussa correctement la sangle de son carquois et se mit à chercher la section des canidés. Elle devait être quelque part par là ... Mince pourquoi personne n'avait pensé à mettre un plan ou quelque chose ? Ou même des panneaux fléchés !

Un cri lui glaça le sang et elle s'immobilisa. Que se passait-il ? Est-ce qu'un des animaux avait fait du mal à son père ? Elle commença à sentir sa tête tourner et se retint à une barre de chauffage pour ne pas tomber.

Un deuxième cri résonna dans le bâtiment, suivi d'une injure et elle reconnut parfaitement la voix de son père. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans le besoin. Elle était une débutante dans tout ce qui touchait à l'art du combat mais elle n'allait pas laisser Père se faire agresser par une bête sauvage sans réagir !

Elle inspira à grandes goulées d'air et elle finit par repérer une odeur de sang. Forte, âpre. Ce ne pouvait être que le sang d'un vampire. En marchant rapidement, elle suivit la piste. Elle essayait d'être la plus silencieuse possible et ses chaussures à talons dévoilaient beaucoup trop sa position. Si l'ennemi était un loup, il la trouverait avant même qu'elle ne puisse le voir. Alors elle se déchaussa et continua sa route, suivant la piste.

En débouchant dans la section des canidés, elle repéra son père, blessé. Il avait une entaille au flanc droit et une égratignure à la main. Appuyé à un mur et, de toute évidence dans une extrême souffrance, il restait sur ses gardes. La bête n'était donc pas morte.

La jeune fille essaya de résonner, comme elle le pouvait. Si son père, l'homme le plus fort qu'elle connaissait et le meilleur épéiste de la capitale à en croire Clair, n'était pas venu à bout de cette bête, elle ne lui servirait à rien en attaquant de front. Elle devait être plus intelligente !

En se débarrassant de sa chemise pour être plus à l'aise - elle ne portait qu'un fin maillot de corps dessous et tout cela était d'une indécence sans nom pour une jeune Lady mais la vie de son père comptait plus que les bonnes manières. En jetant un coup d'œil à son père, elle le vit se jeter sur son opposant, disparaissant du côté de la pièce qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir du pas de la porte.

Juste à sa droite se tenait un grand espace de stockage, une espèce d'immense armoire collée au mur. Elle était juste assez grande pour lui offrir un bon point de vue. Elle avait bien fait de prendre son arc.

Après plusieurs échecs cuisants - elle s'était râpé le coude droit si fort qu'elle en saignait à présent - elle réussit à monter sur la grande armoire et se redressa pour étudier la situation. La situation désastreuse. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche pour ne pas hurler d'horreur. Son père n'était pas en proie à la sauvagerie d'un animal mais à une attaque conjointe de quatre hommes en noir. Leur visage était couvert par un masque de théâtre ridicule et leurs poignards étaient tâchés de sang, probablement celui de Taesch.

Elle devait aider son père, sans quoi ces hommes lui ôteraient la vie. Alors elle ne se laissa pas maîtriser par ses émotions et respira un grand coup. Son père évitait les coups de deux d'entre eux avec une agilité qu'elle ne pensait pas possible. C'était sans doute grâce à elle qu'il était encore en vie. Les deux autres hommes étaient sur le côté et ne savaient apparemment pas comment s'y prendre pour aider leurs camarades. Parfait, elle commencerait par ces deux là.

Elle essaya de s'imaginer qu'elle était dans un des entraînements tordus que son père lui avait concocté, de ne surtout pas penser qu'elle s'apprêtait à blesser - et peut-être tuer - des êtres vivants. Elle respira profondément et essaya de se concentrer, bandant son arc, visant avec la pointe de sa flèche.

Maintenant.

Son premier projectile rata sa cible d'un bon mètre, atterrissant dans l'enclos des loups. Heureusement, les ennemis de son père n'avaient rien remarqué à cause des aboiements des pensionnaires de son père. Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Elle avait eu trois cours !

Malgré tout, elle se devait de rééssayer. Elle espérait pouvoir réussir, cette fois. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix ! Le vacarme l'empêchait de son concentrer, elle devait trouver quelque chose, une solution. Elle grogna doucement et déchira le bas de son pantalon pour enfoncer du tissu dans ses oreilles. Même si le silence n'était pas complet avec cette astuce, elle se sentait plus à même de viser correctement.

Elle recommença à viser, respirant calmement, se concentrant sur sa cible et rien d'autre. Un homme potelé qui portait un masque orange vif. Elle entendait son cœur battre d'ici. Ce serait donc sa cible.

La flèche vola jusqu'à sa destination sans problème et se planta dans la poitrine de l'homme qui s'effondra sur le coup. Sans perdre de temps, elle en tira une deuxième, qui vint s'enfoncer dans l'épaule de son voisin le plus proche. Merde, il avait bougé. Les trois hommes se mirent à jurer violemment et à regarder au dessus de leur tête pour trouver l'archer qui les avait prit de court. L'un d'entre eux enleva même son masque pour mieux voir.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Taesch en profita pour en ouvrir un sur toute la longueur du buste avec son propre poignard - celui qui avait été blessé à l'épaule - et Charlie visa la tête de l'homme sans son masque. C'était une occasion de le blesser à la tête ou à la gorge. Manque de chance, la flèche s'enfonça dans l'œil de l'homme avec un bruit visqueux qui donna la nausée à la jeune fille. Oops.

Quand Charlette regarda de nouveau son père, il avait tué le dernier membre du groupe.

Un mouvement brusque attira son regard et elle vit un homme avec un épais manteau violet s'enfuir par une fenêtre. Aussitôt, elle se sentit obligée de la signifier à son père, qui se fendit un rire agréable.

"Charlie ! Si je m'y attendais ... "

Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle et lui tendit les bras, pour lui faire signe de sauter. Il était inconscient ! Avec cette blessure ! Ses yeux ne cessaient de faire des allés-retours entre l'ouverture qui avait vu le passage de l'homme plu tôt et le visage ravi de son père. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser cet homme filer ! Et s'il revenait plus tard ! Elle fronça les sourcils et s'appréta à en parler à son père mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Je ne suis pas en état de le poursuivre et tu es bien trop jeune pour te lancer dans ce genre d'entreprise. Descends de là !"

Elle soupira et hésita à sauter dans ses bras. Sa blessure était peut-être guérie mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Cependant, son père insista tant et tant qu'elle finit par lui céder. Alors, elle sauta et il la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle ne touchait même pas le sol.

"Tu m'as sauvé, Charlie. Ma courageuse petite fille."

Ces mots, au creux de son oreille, firent battre son cœur un peu plus fort et elle fondit en larmes. Elle avait tué des hommes, pour sauver son père, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas coupable. Parce que là, dans l'étreinte réconfortante de son adorable paternel, elle se sentait heureuse et soulagée comme jamais. Ils étaient une famille.

 

Taesch décida qu'il ne fallait alarmer personne, aussi durent-ils sortir sans secours aucun. Il demanda à Charlette de se rhabiller convenablement et cacha sa blessure sous un grand manteau. Les loups et les chiens ne cessaient d'aboyer, de japper et de hurler mais Taesch ne semblait pas inquiet. Et pour cause : sous les yeux ébahis de sa fille, il les fit taire en un seul mot. Il leur ordonna de se calmer et ils se turent aussitôt. Était-il un mage ? Un sorcier ?

Il flatta le col de quelques unes de ses bêtes, encore inquiètes, et s'en alla avec Charlie. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être un de ces chiens. Ils avaient senti leur maître saigner et, désormais, il s'en allait. Ils devaient être morts d'inquiétude ... Elle était morte d'inquiétude. Et si Père ne se remettait pas ?

La jeune fille enfila de nouveau ses bottines prune à talon aiguille quand elle les retrouva dans le passage et ils sortirent du bâtiment. Dehors, il pleuvait mais l'entraînement continuait malgré tout. Les mannequins ne bougeaient pas et les soldats étaient de plus en plus vifs. Taesch sourit ; il aimait la pluie. Alors il ne pressa pas le pas pour sortir de la caserne. Peut-être était-ce la blessure qui le retardait mais Charlie pensait surtout qu'il voulait laisser à la pluie le temps de caresser sa peau.

Yvan von Dast était là, sous la pluie, il donnait des ordres au soldat. Il leur criait dessus avec autant de vigueur qu'une tique affamée. Infatigable, il leur reprochait toujours quelque chose d'autre. Charlie le vit s'approcher d'un soldat et le frapper à la cheville à l'aide de son fourreau avec une violence dont elle ne pensait pas un vampire capable. Cet homme était fort, très fort. Et Père ne cessait de le fixer.

"Papa ? Pensez-vous qu'Yvan von Dast puisse être l'instigateur de cette attaque ?"

Son père s'arrêta net et elle continua un instant avant de s'en apercevoir. Quand elle le vit, elle le rejoint en trottinant.

"Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser ça, Charlie ?

\- Vous ne cessez de le fixer depuis tout à l'heure avec une obstination dont je ne vous ai jamais vu faire preuve."

Il rit doucement et secoua la tête, comme si elle avait commit une imprudence redoutable. Avait-elle fait ce genre de faux-pas ? Taesch lui montra son index, comme pour lui donner une leçon.

"Ce n'est pas très poli de faire remarquer à quelqu'un qu'il fixe quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas très poli de fixer quelqu'un.", répondit-t-elle avec malice.

Ils reprirent leur route et Père continua avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Pourquoi se moquait-il toujours d'elle ?

"Non, ce n'est pas Yvan. Il abhorre les assassins. Encore plus que les humains. S'il avait quelque chose à me reprocher, il viendrait me voir, l'arme au point, et il me demanderait un duel."

Elle réfléchit un instant à la situation et fit la moue. Qui pouvait-ce bien être ? Un von Hochen, la famille rivale des Condé ? Certainement pas, ils ne seraient pas assez vicieux. A y réflechir, le général Von Dast et les von Hochen se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils ne pensaient qu'avec leurs poings et ils ne supportaient pas la subtilité. C'était ce que disait Père en tout cas, mais Clair ne semblait pas d'accord. Luscka von Dast, anciennement von Hochen, le prince consort, faisait partie de ses amis les plus proches.

"Pensez-vous que cela vienne de Rozen ?

\- Certainement pas. Rozie a besoin de moi pour survivre. Sans moi, à qui reprocherait-il la décadence de la famille et les caisses vides ?"

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de s'arrêter. Le rapport de son père avec son oncle était tellement plein de haine. Si un jour elle avait un frère ou une soeur, elle espérait de tout coeur que leur relation n'évoluerait pas dans ce sens. C'était tellement triste ...


	8. Surprise

Charlie

Deux jours avant le bal, Taesch lui annonça qu'il devait annuler leur journée spéciale père-fille. Elle s'en retrouva attristée mais accepta les faits. Elle l'avait vu elle même, il avait échappé de peu à la mort quelques jours plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas encore croire qu'il l'avait défendue de dire quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit. Elle avait bien vu qu'il ne s'était pas complètement remit du coup porté à son flanc. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait dépassé les huit mille ans d'existence, Charlie ne savait pas trop. Et elle n'osait pas demander.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était déçue. Elle s'était imaginé une dernière bataille de boules de neige ou une dernière leçon sur le nom des fleurs avant le grand bal qui bouleverserait encore une fois sa vie. Père ne semblait pas inquiet quant au bal et il semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec le fait qu'elle soit présentée à la Cour avec si peu de préparation. Il lui disait régulièrement 'Tu es ma fille après tout!' et elle répondait invariablement 'Mais depuis si peu!'.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule annonce que son père avait à faire. Aujourd'hui, ils recevaient un de ses amis et ses enfants. Un ami de Père ... ce ne pouvait être qu'un homme très important. Il était Duc après tout et elle était presque sûre que tous ses amis devaient faire partie des hautes sphères de la noblesse. Après tout, Taesch n'adressait jamais un mot à ses propres employés quand ils se promenaient dans les vignes alors pourquoi diable irait-il se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un des classes inférieures ?

Il refusa de lui donner plus de détail sur cet ami en disant que ce serait bien plus drôle si elle devinait par elle-même. De toute façon, disait-il, ils n'arriveraient que dans la deuxième partie de la nuit, elle avait grandement le temps de se préparer. Elle jeta un œil à son accoutrement et soupira doucement. Elle devait se changer, encore. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se montrer en pantalons devant d'autres gens que sa famille et ses serviteurs. Même le comptable de la famille ne l'avait jamais vu qu'en jupes.

Elle décida de le faire tout de suite, afin de ne plus avoir à y penser. Avec l'aide de sa jeune dame de chambre, elle enfila un corset et des jupons qu'elle recouvrit d'une belle jupe marron qui laissait voir ses mollets et d'un haut de robe bleu turquoise et noir. Une fois ses chaussures enfilées, elle réfléchit à son plan d'action. Et la première chose qui lui sembla logique était d'aller à la bibliothèque. Père y entreposait les journaux de ses rencontres importantes, pour ne rien oublier. Elle s'en servirait comme d'indice.

Suivie de sa dame de compagnie qui la suppliait de s'occuper de ses cheveux, elle se dirigea vers la grande pièce circulaire. Une fois là bas, elle remarqua que l'échelle qui permettait d'accéder aux balcons supérieurs avait disparu. Père devait supposer qu'elle viendrait ici alors il lui avait coupé la route jusqu'aux indices les plus flagrants. Hm, c'était une épreuve, une sorte de test à passer. Et la jeune femme se sentait prête.

Elle retira ses longues bottes sous les yeux effarés de sa dame de compagnie et commença à escalader la bibliothèque qui se trouvait juste le trou dans la rambarde, là où aurait dû se trouver l'échelle.

Elle manqua de faire tomber deux ou trois livres mais elle les remit habilement avec son genou. Quand elle arriva en haut, l'autre jeune fille avait disparu. Sans doute était-elle allée prévenir Père. Charlie s'en moquait bien, elle était sûre qu'il serait fier d'elle.

Elle inspecta les rayonnages pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant et réfléchit. Si Père invitait cet ami à passer l'après-minuit avec lui ce devait être un très bon ami. Donc un vieil ami. Elle attira les seize journaux qui correspondaient au premier millénaire de l'ère d'Aesmilien, le père de l'Empereur en place et s'assit, les jambes dans le vide. Elle aimait lire de cette façon. Même si normalement elle avait des chaussures.

Les premières années de cette ère étaient pleines de rencontre avec le précédent empereur. Aesmilien Ier avait accédé au trône à quatre ans, après la mort tragique de ses parents et son règne avait duré plus de trois mille ans. On appelait cette période la Grande Ère, grâce à tous les changements qu'elle avait connu. La construction des égouts dans toutes les grandes villes, la baisse des taxes, plusieurs grandes périodes de paix et l'expansion de Ravenwell de seize bons kilomètres carrés - ce qui ne semblait pas énorme pour trois mille ans mais les vampires détestaient le changement, donc cela pouvait être considéré comme un exploit. Le père d'Elijah IV était l'un des hommes les plus respectés de l'histoire de Gothik City, le seul à être encore en vie.

Mais apparemment, de quatre à vingt ans, le petit Aesmilien n'était pas un cadeau. Il pleurait sans cesse, faisait des caprices et se mettait à évoquer la perte terrible de ses parents quand on lui faisait un reproche. Un 'vrai petit prince pourri gâté' selon les propres mots de Père. Celui-ci, apparemment, s'était fatigué et, quand l'Empereur s'était mit à faire un caprice à l'âge de vingt ans, Taesch l'avait mit sur ses genoux et l'avait fessé devant toute la Cour. Et quand Sa Majesté avait protesté, le Duc lui avait dit de ne pas s'étonner s'il recevait des punitions d'enfant, en se comportant comme l'un d'eux.

Le reste des journaux ne mentionnait que des gens qui étaient morts depuis longtemps ou que Charlie ne connaissait pas. Elle nota ces noms sur un morceau de papier pour les rechercher plus tard dans le registre et passa au premier volume du millénaire suivant après avoir soigneusement rangé les autres.

Dans celui-ci, Père évoquait sa première rencontre avec Holly Parrish, seize ans, qui deviendrait peu après l'épouse d'Aemilien, l'Impératrice de Nox et la mère de quatre enfants plus terrifiants les uns que les autres. Il n'y avait que peu de remarques mais Père avait tout de même noté que cette femme avait un fort caractère et qu'elle finirait par être une femme tout bonnement effrayante. A en juger par la peinture exposée dans la bibliothèque qui la représentait victorieuse, le pied posé sur la fourrure de deux énorme ours, il avait eu raison.

 

La poignée de la bibliothèque fût actionnée avant même que la jeune fille n'ait pu entendre des pas. C'était probablement Père, il était si discret. Tellement même que, parfois, il lui faisait peur. Une nuit, elle avait failli tomber du haut de la rambarde du troisième étage quand il avait parlé. Dieux merci, elle avait eu le réflexe de s'y accrocher d'une poigne solide. Père ne s'était pas excusé mais il l'avait félicité.

Elle décida de finir son paragraphe avant de relever la tête - il traitait d'un échange entre Taesch et un noble à qui il avait prêté treize mille pièces d'or et qui avait 'oublié' de lui rendre. Avec le taux d'intérêt pour lequel le noble en question avait signé, le montant à rembourser avait été augmenté de dix-sept mille pièces de platine et apparemment, le noble n'était pas en mesure de payer. L'entretien s'était fini par un avertissement sec de Taesch et Charlette brûlait de savoir la suite.

Une fois sa lecture terminée, elle releva les yeux et apostropha son père, du haut du balcon supérieur. Elle était assez à l'aise avec lui, à présent, pour ne plus faire la révérence à chaque fois qu'elle devait lui faire face.

"Papa, j'ai une question par rapport à votre prêt au Baron Pygargue. Vous sembliez remonté à ce moment là et je pensais ..."

Sa voix mourut dans la gorge quand elle prêta attention à ce qui se passait en bas. Son père n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'un homme - sans doute son ami - et de deux enfants qui semblaient découvrir la bibliothèque pour la première fois.

Et quand elle reconnut l'ami de son père, elle se figea. Mince. C'était l'Empereur. Elijah IV lui même. Avec ses cheveux châtain-roux en bataille, ses lunettes rondes et ses épaules larges, il ne passait pas exactement inaperçu. Elle voyait l'Empereur et ses enfants - ses héritiers ! - pour la première fois, et elle était en haut d'un balcon, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Sans chaussures. Et ses cheveux n'étaient qu'une masse bouclée attachée vaguement en queue de cheval lâche avec deux pinces. Parfait, elle était ridicule.

"Charlette, enfin, un peu de tenue, tu es peut-être devant ton futur époux !"

Et voilà que son père la taquinait ! Cette situation était juste parfaite ! Bien sûr, le jeune homme qui accompagnait l'Empereur - et qui devait être le prince Lucius - devait avoir dans ses âges mais elle ne croyait pas une seconde que son père puisse parler sérieusement. Il n'avait pas adopté une fille pour la jeter dans les bras du premier venu, même si c'était un membre de la famille impériale. Elle le savait.

Rouge de honte, elle descendit prestement et récupéra ses chaussures, qu'elle enfila rapidement pour couvrir ses mollets. Ce n'était pas digne d'une dame de montrer ses chevilles ainsi ! Un autre père que le sien aurait été capable de l'enfermer en haut d'une tour, elle le savait bien. Mais Taesch Condé n'était pas de ce genre là. Il était attentif et gentil, autant que pouvait l'être un seigneur vampire en tout cas.

Elle décida de ne pas toucher à ses cheveux qui ne coopéreraient pas assez vite de toute façon, et fit une révérence parfaite à l'Empereur. En se relevant, elle décida de faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé.

"Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Votre Majesté."

L'Empereur rougit à son tour et parut embarrassé. Si Charlie ne s'était pas retenue, elle aurait laissé tomber sa mâchoire de stupéfaction. On lui avait déjà décrit l'homme qui gouvernait l'Empire. On le disait intelligent, fin stratège, tendre avec sa famille et dur avec l'ennemi, porté sur la magie et la démonologie mais ... certainement pas timide.

"Oh euh ... hm. Tu dois être Charlie. Tu peux m'appeler Oncle Elijah, si tu le désires. Taesch est comme un frère pour moi."

La phrase était mal tournée, maladroite mais Charlie ne releva pas. Il s'inclina légèrement pour faire preuve de respect et Charlie devina tout de suite que sa révérence devait être exécrable. Heureusement pour lui, c'était à lui qu'on devait présenter ses respects le plus souvent.

"Et voici Lucius et Lubalai, mes enfants."

Les deux enfants d'Elijah avaient des caractéristiques physiques diamétralement opposées. Lucius avait des cheveux blancs, en bataille, une peau blanche comme la craie et des yeux bleus glacés comme ceux de son père. Lubalai, elle, avait de longs cheveux roux frisés, la peau dorée et des yeux ambrés. Malgré tout, ils se ressemblaient. Ils avaient la même forme de visage, le même éclat curieux dans les yeux, la même carrure imposante et les mêmes lèvres rouge cerise.

Le prince fit un pas en avant et serra la main de Charlie avec une poigne qui lui broya les dos. Il murmura qu'il était enchanté avant de se diriger vers les rayonnages pour examiner les livres. Personne ne lui avait apprit à faire un baise main ? Elle était soufflée. Lubalai, elle, tenta d'imiter la révérence de Charlie mais chuta à cause de sa grosse robe à meringue. Avant même que la jeune noble n'ait eu le temps de se précipiter à son secours, la petite fille s'était relevée avec un sourire éclatant.

"T'as vu, papa ! J'ai presque réussi !"

Elijah la félicita en passant une main dans ses cheveux et la petite fille s'en alla en courant pour rejoindre son frère et lui demander de la porter sur ses épaules pour voir les titres du haut de la bibliothèque.

"Bien, maintenant que nous les présentations sont faites, nous allons prendre un café."

Taesch glissa un regard vers les deux enfants princiers et soupira doucement. Il secoua la tête, plus amusé qu'agacé, et haussa les épaules.

"Je suppose que vous nous rejoindrez plus tard. Sociabilise-toi un peu, mon lapin. C'est un bon entraînement pour le bal."

Avant même que la jeune fille ne puisse protester, Taesch ouvrit la porte et fit signe à l'Empereur de le suivre. Avant que ladite porte ne se referme, Charlie put entendre quelques mots de leur conversation.

"Est-ce que tu compares mes enfants à un sujet d'exercice, Taesch ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Tes enfants sont un sujet d'exercice."

 

Une fois seule avec les deux enfants Von Dast, montés l'un sur l'autre, elle s'avança vers eux. Ils avaient tous les deux tiré un livre et étaient plongés dans leur lecture. Elle hésita un moment à remonter pour continuer ses carnets mais elle devrait de nouveau retirer ses chaussures et cette alternative ne la tentait pas vraiment. A présent, elle maudissait son père pour avoir enlevé cette échelle.

En regardant le prince, elle se mordit la lèvre. Il était vraiment beau, en réalité. Si son père décidait de la marier à lui, finalement, elle ne pourrait pas arguer qu'elle se retrouvait avec un fiancé hideux. Et une fois qu'il lisait, il avait un petit côté énigmatique qui la charmait. Mais elle avait treize ans et c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un jeune noble de son âge - plus ou moins - alors elle supposait qu'elle aurait été séduite même s'il avait eu une grosse verrue sur le nez. Est-ce que les vampires pouvaient avec des verrues sur le nez ? Elle devrait demander à Père, plus tard. Il était si vieux, il devait le savoir.

Embarrassée par ses pensées sur la beauté de l'invité de son père, elle se racla la gorge et décida de s'occuper l'esprit. Et pour cela, la meilleure chose à faire, était de parler avec les enfants de l'Empereur. Se sociabiliser, comme lui avait demandé son père.

"Alors , mon Prince, hm ... p-pourquoi est-ce que vous avez les cheveux blancs ?"

Elle soupira doucement et se mordit la lèvre une fois de plus. Oh non, elle n'était pas bonne en mondanité. Le prince ferma son livre et le rangea soigneusement à sa place avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. Lubalai lisait toujours son livre, qu'elle avait posé sur le sommet du crâne de son frère. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment étranges.

"Tu t'en fiches d'être familière avec un prince."

Voilà, elle avait fait une gaffe et jeté le deshonneur sur sa famille. Bravo Charlie.

"J'aime bien ça. Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas une supposition ?"

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser d'avoir été malpolie mais cela lui semblait stupide, maintenant que la chose était faite. Elle se mit aussitôt à réfléchir et essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Lucius attendait, patiemment. Sa soeur eut le temps de tourner trois pages avant que la jeune duchesse ne trouve une supposition qui valait le coup d'être proposée.

"Vos deux parents sont des hommes et j'ai apprit que vous aviez été créé à partir de leurs sangs grâce à la magie. C'est peut-être pour cela ?"

Il sourit doucement et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté. Lubalai lui asséna un petit coup pour qu'il remette sa tête droite, ce qu'il fit, et poursuivit sa lecture sans un mot. Ces deux là se comprenaient sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche, ils avaient de la chance.

"Oui mais ma sœur serait dans le même cas alors. Et ses cheveux sont tellement roux qu'ils pourraient brûler la cornée d'un humain. Une autre proposition ?"

Elle secoua la tête, déçue. Il fit descendre sa sœur qui maugréa et alla s'installer à une table, plus loin. Elle devait avoir neuf ans mais elle n'avait aucune manière. C'était troublant pour une princesse.

"C'est la magie. Avant j'avais les cheveux noirs, comme mon père - mon autre père - et j'ai approché une source magique d'un peu trop près. Je suppose que je devais être trop jeune parce que je me suis évanoui. J'ai dormi vingt neuf jours et quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais les cheveux blancs et je savais faire ça."

Il agita la main dans un geste vague et toute la salle se recouvrit d'une fine pellicule de glace. Des stalactites pendaient du plafond et touchaient presque la tête de Charlie.

"Lux ! Il y en a qui essayent de lire !"

La princesse fusillait son frère du regard. Charlie retint un rire moqueur alors que Lucius levait les yeux au ciel et faisait flamber un feu doré dans toute la pièce. Quand le feu cessa, la bibliothèque avait l'air de ne jamais avoir été touchée. Pas une seule tâche d'humidité ou de suie.

"Tu sais faire de la magie sans runes !"

Charlie avait oublié le vouvoiement respectueux, soufflée par les compétences du Prince. Un vrai mage, comme dans les temps anciens ! Comme dans les contes de fées ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais savoir ?"

La jeune fille soupira doucement et passa une main dans ses cheveux, désormais d'un noir terne à cause de la coloration qui s'estompait. Sa dernière mèche blanche s'échappa de la masse de ses boucles et elle la montra à Lucius.

"J'ai les cheveux naturellement blancs. Je me disais que si vous aviez vous même cette couleur de cheveux, je pourrais peut-être savoir pourquoi les miens étaient si pâles. Et peut-être découvrir pourquoi mes parents m'avaient abandonné."

Lucius sembla réellement affecté par cette explication mais il avait l'air de ne pas trop savoir comment réagir. Il prit le livre de Lubalai et essaya de le remettre à sa place,sans doute pour se donner un genre, mais il devait être cinq centimètres trop petit. Même si c'était contre toutes les règles de la bienséances, Charlie le lui prit des mains et elle rangea le livre sur son étagère. Si elle était particulièrement grande pour son âge, Lucius semblait avoir manqué sa poussée de croissance. Il ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre cinquante-cinq.

Le prince vira au rouge sans la jeune fille ne comprenne pourquoi et il bafouilla qu'ils devaient y aller. Puisqu'elle était celle qui habitait ici, Charlie prit la tête en se demandant bien pourquoi Lucius était devenu plus rouge qu'un coquelicot.

 

Le reste de l'après-minuit passa rapidement et Charlie s'amusa beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Sociabiliser n'était pas si terrible après tout.

Après le café - et les petits gâteaux ! - ils étaient allés dans la salle d'entraînement pour pratiquer le tir à l'arc. Apparemment c'était Père qui avait apprit tout ce qu'il savait à l'Empereur, qui s'avérait beaucoup moins maladroit quand il s'agissait de viser une cible avec une flèche. Charlie eut, elle aussi, le droit de montrer son talent et elle réussit presque à toucher toutes les cibles. Elle regrettait de ne pas toujours être aussi compétente que cette fois où elle avait tiré son père du danger. Et surtout, elle regrettait de ne pouvoir en parler à personne !

Finalement, ils étaient retournés à la bibliothèque où Elijah avait demandé timidement à emprunter une vingtaine d'ouvrages. Alors que les enfants faisaient leurs propres choix, Charlie put monter - l'échelle était revenue - sur le balcon pour reprendre sa lecture. Mais les entrées suivantes ne mentionnaient pas Pygargue. Quelle déception !

Une fois que les au revoir furent faits - Lucius lui avait fait un baise-main, enfin ! - la jeune fille suivit son père dans le petit salon où un repas avait été préparé. Clair était absent de la ville pour un moment et Rozen ne souhaitait toujours pas partager leurs repas alors Taesch avait décidé de prendre leur dîner sur une table moins imposante que celle de la salle à manger.

"Papa, à propos de ma question de tout à l'heure ... Du prêt."

Taesch sembla réfléchir un instant et hocha la tête quand elle eut réussi à se rappeler. Il avala sa bouchée avant de répondre.

"Les Pygargue, oui. Que souhaitais-tu savoir ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai vu que vous vous étiez disputés avec eux pour une dette. Une dette faramineuse."

Père hocha la tête et prit le temps de boire une gorgée de vin avant de se lancer dans son explication. Discuter avec lui était vraiment agréable.

"Eh bien, comme le veut la loi, au bout d'un millénaire j'ai eu le droit de porter plainte auprès de la Cour de Justice - par qui est dirigé ce ministère, Charlie ?

\- Les Fell !

\- Très bien. Donc j'ai déposé une plainte et le juge, Keridwen Fell à l'époque, a tranché l'affaire en ma faveur. Les Pygargue avaient le choix entre me rembourser et perdre leur titre. Ils ont été assez stupide pour choisir de me verser l'argent et ils se sont ruinés. Au final, ils n'avaient plus assez pour vivre et ils ont été obligé de vendre leurs possessions et, finalement, leur domaine. Il me semble qu'ils se sont installés à la limite de la Basse Ville dans une maison modeste."

Charlie déglutit doucement et hocha la tête. Les Condé étaient des adversaires redoutables, de ce qu'elle pouvait en voir. Elle était contente de ne pas faire partie de leurs ennemis et elle chérissait d'autant plus l'affection que lui portaient son père et Clair.

"Tu es curieuse, c'est une bonne chose. Plus tu en apprends, plus tu es fort au jeu des Gaietés Sournoises. Essaye aussi de ne pas trop en dévoiler sur toi ou notre famille et tu seras aisément à la hauteur des gens de ton âge."

Les Gaietés ... Le jeu de trahison, de mensonges et de faux-semblants auquel jouaient tous les nobles. Et elle aussi, bientôt, après ce bal. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle devrait bientôt tromper son monde. Bon sang, elle rougissait encore comme une enfant et elle ne connaissait toujours pas sa table de huit.


	9. Green Nocturne

CHARLIE

Charlie se réveilla le jour du bal, complètement affolée. Quelle heure était-il ? Est-ce qu'elle avait loupé le début des festivités ? Elle se redressa et chercha sa bougie sur sa table de chevet, à tâtons. Mais avant même de l'avoir trouvée, elle soupira de soulagement. Le soleil brillait toujours au dehors, même si sa lumière semblait amoindrie. Il devait être en train de se coucher. Elle s'était réveillée en avance !

Rassurée, elle prit le temps de se calmer un peu avant de sortir de sa couche. Elle commença par se débarrasser de ses couvertures, soudain fiévreuse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'était réveillée avec une telle panique. Peut-être était-ce le bal qui la stressait ? Hm, de qui se moquait-elle ? Bien sûr que c'était le bal ! Elle avait une peur panique à l'idée même de tout rater. Et si ... si elle devenait une paria ? Son père aurait misé sur le mauvais cheval et il n'aurait plus qu'à le revendre.

Il ne ferait pas cela n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'était pas sa fille depuis un mois mais ils avaient noué des liens ... des liens précieux. Elle se sentait proche de lui, comme une enfant avec son père. Elle n'avait pas envie d'abandonner leur relation. S'il la rejetait ... elle n'aurait plus envie de rien.

Son cœur battait encore la chamade quand elle décida de se lever. Le carrelage noir et blanc était froid sous ses pieds, aussi chercha-t-elle ses chaussons des yeux, avant d'abandonner. Ils avaient dû être emportés à la lessive par sa dame de compagnie. Cette dernière avait démissionné après l'épisode de la bibliothèque et Taesch ne lui avait pas encore trouvé de remplaçante. Personne n'acceptait de servir la jeune fille des Condé, apparemment à cause de quelque chose que le Prince Consort aurait dit à la Cour.

Quelques coups retentirent à sa porte et elle autorisa la personne derrière le battant à entrer. Ce devait être le majordome. Clair et Taesch ne frappaient jamais et personne d'autre ne pouvait être éveillé à cette heure là. Le soleil n'était même pas encore couché ! Est-ce qu'il venait pour l'aider à s'habiller pour le bal ? Elle était impatiente d'enfiler la magnifique robe que son père avait commandé pour elle mais elle ne voulait pas qu'un homme voit son corps. Une Dame digne de ce nom ne laisserait même pas un homme voir ses chevilles. Elle rougit violemment en se souvenant que Lucius et Elijah von Dast avaient vu bien plus que cela, deux nuit plus tôt.

Théodose entra et fit une petite courbette élégante avant de sourire doucement. Il était toujours élégant et bien habillé, comme s'il sortait de son lit déjà comme cela. Charlie se demandait parfois s'il était vraiment un être vivant.

"Votre nouvelle dame de compagnie est arrivée. Dois-je la faire entrer ?"

Charlette écarquilla les yeux et se redressa pleinement. Sa curiosité était piquée au vif et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer une vieille dame aigrie qui aurait quitté sa retraite pour faire une fleur à son père. Taesch Condé était l'un des hommes les plus influents de la ville et quand il souhaitait obtenir quelque chose, il y arrivait généralement. Charlie hocha la tête et se rassit sur son lit, patiente, posant les mains sur ses genoux. Elle ne devait pas donner une mauvaise première impression à sa nouvelle dame de chambre !

Le majordome fit une nouvelle courbette et se retira. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme franchissait le seuil de sa porte.Charlie sursauta en la reconnaissant. Ces cheveux châtains, cet éclat assassin dans les yeux, cette tenue à la limite de l'indécence ...

"Madame Branston !"

La femme se précipita pour enlacer la jeune fille et elle la fit même tourner. Le ventre vide, Charlie eut un peu envie de vomir mais elle ne dit rien. L'étreinte de la vieille vampire lui avait amèrement manqué et elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher le moment.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!"

La nouvelle dame de compagnie prit une chaise sous le bureau de Charlie et la retourna pour placer ses jambes autour du dossier et ses bras dessus. Bon sang, cette femme était vraiment sa nouvelle suivante ? Elle était censée la conseiller et lui apprendre des choses, pas lui apprendre à s'asseoir comme un habitué de bar.

"Ce fils de chiens, là, je l'ai trouvé en pleine fornication dans mon propre lit avec une gamine qui devait avoir ton âge. J'ai décidé de fermer les yeux parce que, trop bonne trop conne tu vois, je me suis dit que c'était un dérapage. Mais quand un larbin de ton vieux est venu me voir pour me demander d'être ta dame de compagnie, j'ai carrément accepté. Tout de suite. J'ai fait mes valises et je lui ai souhaité bonne chance pour gérer son affaire sans moi !"

En souriant, Charlie comprit qu'elle parlait de son mari. Monsieur Branston était donc comme cela ... Mais comment Taesch avait-il su qu'elle s'entendait bien avec celle chez qui elle avait résidé deux semaines ? Elle ne lui en avait parlé qu'une fois et elle pensait qu'il était trop concentré sur son journal pour l'écouter cette fois-là. Peut-être était-ce Clair ... Hm. Elle ne savait pas trop mais elle était heureuse que son amie soit là.

"Vous avez de l'expérience dans le domaine, Madame Branston ?"

La femme éclata de rire et lui mit une pichenette dans le nez, ce qui fit basculer Charlie en arrière. Cette femme avait une force hors du commun ! Ou, ce qui était plus probable, Charlie avait une force de mouche et se laissait impressionner par un rien.

"J'étais la suivante d'une Fell avait de m'enfuir avec l'autre con. Oh, et, tu peux m'appeler Siobhan. C'est mon nom."

 

Deux heures plus tard, elle était presque prête à se rendre au bal. Ses cheveux avaient été brossés et laissés détachés, à part pour une petite tresse qui était du plus bel effet. Sa robe, orangée et jaune, était essentiellement recouverte de voiles aussi légers qu'un courant d'air. Elle lui marquait la taille sans l'étouffer pour autant - ce pourquoi elle était extrêmement reconnaissante - et elle lui donnait l'air d'une princesse de conte de fées.

Son masque, dans les mêmes couleurs que sa robe, laissait voir ses yeux à travers un voile fin et ses gants, en soie la plus fine, remontaient presque jusqu'à ses épaules. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle sourit doucement. Elle n'était pas la plus parfaite des jeunes femmes mais elle était éblouissante et, si les choses se passaient bien, elle pourrait même finir dans les cinq plus fabuleuses jeunes dames de la soirée. Elle n'espérait pas un instant faire partie du trio gagnant mais elle aimerait au moins rendre son père fier.

Un piaillement plaintif la tira de ses pensées et elle se dirigea vers la cage de son oiseau. Clair était revenu de son voyage de Lumen la veille et il lui avait rapporté un oiseau mécanique comme le sien. Ce n'était pas une chouette mais un plus gros spécimen. Il ressemblait à un mélange entre un rapace et perroquet mais il elle n'était pas sûre de son nom. Ses plumes, d'un rouge éclatant, étaient magnifiquement bien faites. On aurait presque dit des vraies. Elle ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il disait mais Clair disait que ça viendrait.

'Tu ne le comprendras que quand il aura envie que tu le comprenne.', avait-il déclaré. Elle se sentait frustrée et émerveillée à la fois. Cet animal n'avait-il pas été inventé par l'Homme ? Alors pourquoi diable faisait-il comme il lui plaisait ?! Elle sourit doucement et ouvrit la porte de sa cage pour qu'il monte sur sa main.

"Tu veux manger ?"

L'oiseau poussa un nouveau son strident et il s'enfuit par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle le regarda voler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point dans le ciel puis se tourna vers Siobhan, qui était occupée à dénicher une paire de chaussures qui irait avec sa robe dans le grand coffre de la chambre. Elle ne s'en faisait pas, il était déjà sorti deux fois chasser et était revenu, le bec couvert de sang. Mais il était revenu.

"Ah voici !"

La dame de chambre tenait une paire de bottines dorées à talons très fins dans la main et lui fit enfiler. Elle se savait capable de marcher avec mais elle aurait aimé quelque chose de plus confortable. Si elle devait danser toute la nuit ...

Elle sourit doucement en se regardant de nouveau dans son miroir en pieds. Elle était parfaitement prête ! Et elle était presque sûre que son père serait ravi de la voir évoluer dans le microcosme de la Cour.

Elle souleva ses jupes et commença à avancer vers la sortie. En la rattrapant, Siobhan lui fit enfiler un lourd manteau de fourrure grise pour 'éviter qu'elle ne choppe froid' mais Charlie savait cela bien inutile. Son fiacre était chauffé et elle savait bien qu'elle mourrait de chaud au bal. Son père lui avait raconté qu'ils faisaient brûler des grands feux dans la salle de bal les jours d'initiations à la Cour comme cela.

"Merci pour tout Siobhan !

\- Mais de rien, ma p'tite demoiselle !"

 

La salle était déjà bondée quand ils arrivèrent. Elle était décorée tout de vert et de orange, des couleurs festives. D'ailleurs, le thème de la soirée était le vert, pour ceux qui ne devaient pas faire leur premier bal cette nuit là. Taesch et Clair portaient des vêtements couleurs forêt et nacre très raffinés, et Charlie devait bien dire qu'ils étaient plus qu'élégants. Son père avait l'air d'être le plus jeune - son visage était toujours aussi adolescent - mais il dégageait quelque chose qui lui donnait du respect et du pouvoir.

Trois énormes feux, que Charlie espérait contrôlés, brûlaient au centre de la salle. De nombreuses jeunes femmes venaient près des brasiers pour jeter leur nom dans les flammes. Monsieur Sirop lui avait expliqué que c'était censé porter bonheur et les aider à se marier plus vite. C'était ridicule, pourquoi voudraient-elles se marier plus vite ? Le mariage était la perte de toutes les libertés pour une femme !

L'homme qui était là, le majordome de la famille des Von Dast, ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Théodose, le majordome de Taesch. Il lui demanda de rejoindre une salle à part et lui annonça qu'elle serait annoncée en même temps que les autres débutants. Il avait même la même voix ! Est-ce qu'ils étaient créés à la chaîne ?

"Merci Théophile.", murmura Taesch à l'attention du majordome avant de lui embrasser les mains et de s'éloigner. Ils avaient même presque le même nom !

Elle respira un grand coup et rejoignit les autres personnes dans la petite pièce contiguë à la grande salle de bal. Là, elle retrouva une quinzaine d'autres jeunes nobles comme elle. Elle ne connaissait personne à l'exception de Lucius. Il portait une tenue d'un bleu glacé très discret et ses cheveux avaient été ornés de bois de cerfs absolument ridicules. Certainement pour symboliser une couronne.

Toutefois, elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller lui parler puisqu'une femme rondelette vint dans la salle pour leur annoncer qu'il était temps de procéder à la présentation, puisque la dernière des débutantes étaient arrivées. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle mais elle tenta de ne pas rougir. Son père lui avait affirmé qu'un Condé qui se respectait avait toujours au moins quinze minutes de retard. C'était une façon de réaffirmer son pouvoir, de faire comprendre qu'un petit abus était permis à des gens aussi puissants qu'eux.

Malgré tout, quand elle sentit le regard bleuté de Lucius sur elle, elle sentit son visage s'empourprer. Il avait le plus beau regard amusé qu'elle ait jamais vu. Et elle était la fille de l'homme qui avait été élu plus bel homme de Ravenwell pendant treize siècles d'affilé.

La femme, qui s'était présenté comme Madame Marthe - apparemment les serviteurs n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir de nom de famille dans la société ravenite - leur dit qu'ils seraient appellés par ordre d'importance à la Cour.

"Après tout, ajouta-t-elle, on ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes."

Tous les regards se dirigèrent cette fois vers trois nobles qui avaient des toilettes moins somptueuses que les autres débutants. Elles baissèrent les yeux et Charlette sentit une vague de colère monter en elle. Même chez les nobles, les moins puissants étaient mis de côté. Cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

Théophile le majordome vint se placer devant la porte ouverte et commença à lire une liste inscrite sur un papier si fin qu'on voyait au travers. Mais de sa place, Charlie n'arrivait pas à voir quelle était sa place. Certainement dans les dix premiers.

"Isobel Renn von Dast."

Charlie observa les regards pour voir où ils convergeaient et elle fut soufflée par la prestance de la princesse. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait mais elle comprenait, sans même avoir à se questionner, qu'elle était la digne héritière d'Yvan von Dast. Elle avait tout d'une vraie princesse, de sa démarche parfaite à son port royal. Et Charlie comprit en la voyant combien elles étaient différentes. Là où Charlie avait le teint foncée, Isobel avait une peau agréablement nacrée. Là où les yeux de Charlie n'étaient que bleus, Isobel mêlait le violet, le mauve et le noir dans son regard. Et quand les cheveux de la fille du Duc étaient d'un gris terne à cause de la teinture, ceux de la princesse étaient d'un noir corbeau magnifiques.

Même leurs tenues étaient diamétralement opposées ! Charlie avait fait comme toutes les jeunes filles et avait sorti sa plus belle robe mais Isobel arborait une tenue masculine. Un pantalon, une chemise et même une redingote. Comble de l'insolence, elle portait une fleur verte à la boutonnière, comme si elle faisait déjà partie de la noblesse depuis longtemps et que son bal de Première n'était qu'une formalité ennuyeuse.

La princesse passa devant elle et Charlie en eut le souffle coupé. Jamais elle n'arriverait à un tel modèle de perfection.

 

"Son Altesse le Prince Lucius Azazel von Dast.", enchaîna le majordome.

Lucius se mit en marche, comme au ralenti. Sans doute alourdi par sa couronne imposante en bois et son sceptre, il rejoignit sa cousine et lui glissa quelques mots avec un sourire amusé. La princesse ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais leva les yeux au ciel. Même de là où elle était, Charlie pouvait le voir.

"Sa magnificence la jeune Duchesse Charlette Caprizia de Condé."

Charlie sursauta et réalisa soudain qu'elle était juste derrière un prince et une princesse dans l'ordre d'importance de la cité. Elle avait pourtant vu plusieurs autres enfants de ducs sur la liste que lui avait présenté son père ! Dont une jeune Kalingrad !

Elle avança néanmoins jusqu'à être à côté de Lucius. Elle faisait face à la Cour tout entière et, à droite, à toute la famille Impériale. Ils étaient regroupés autour des trônes de l'Empereur et du Prince Consort et elle avait l'impression qu'ils la jugeaient.

Vers la gauche, elle pouvait observer l'ancien couple impérial - Aesmilien et Holly von Dast - suivis directement par leurs fils Yvan et Ulrick, qui se ressemblaient malgré la totale opposition dans leurs comportements. Au centre se trouvaient les trônes d'Elijah IV et de Luscka, spécimen imposant et inquiétant, qui tenait Lubalai sur des genoux qui semblaient faire la largeur d'une table pour huit personnes de là où Charlie se trouvait. Finalement , à droite, elle pouvait voir Lucie, la seule fille d'Aesmilien et son fiancé, l'héritier des Illium. Et tout ce beau monde regardait dans sa direction.

"Tiens, tu as mit des chaussures aujourd'hui ?"

Lucius fixait ses bottines dorées avec une curiosité feinte dans le regard. Il avait vraiment un beau sourire. Ses lèvres rouges étaient vraiment faites pour la joie. Elle allait répliquer quelque chose mais la voix glacée d'Isobel l'en empêcha.

"Lux ! Ne lui parle pas, je croyais que tu étais de mon côté!

\- Oh Izzy, on en a déjà parlé, je ne suis d'aucun côté."

Oh parfait, la princesse la détestait pour une raison que Charlie ne pouvait que supposer. Parce qu'elle l'éclipsait dans sa gloire ? Parce qu'elle existait peut-être ?

Elle fit la révérence au public qui se mit à émettre des chuchotements approbateurs et attendit que le prochain nom soit appelé - celui de Marie-Josèphe Kalingrad. Suivirent deux soeurs Castellis - la belle Judith et la charmante Juliette - et quelques nobles dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, qui devaient être de moyenne et de basse noblesse.

Le dernier nom l'interloqua, la laissant bouche bée. C'était celui de la très jeune Greta Pygargue. Elle portait une robe affadie par les années et semblait gênée par sa condition. Elle faisait partie de la très basse noblesse, murmurait-on dans la salle. Et sa famille devait cela à Taesch, comme il lui avait lui même expliqué. Elle sentit la honte l'envahir et elle eut soudain hâte de quitter cette estrade.

Selon le rituel, ils retirent tous ensemble leur masque et l'assistance les applaudit. Ils s'étaient dévoilés à la Cour, à présent, et ils en faisaient partie. Elle n'était pas tombée, elle n'était pas morte de honte et elle estimait même avoir bluffé une partie de la Cour. Maintenant, elle devait continuer dans sa lancée et bien se comporter pendant le reste du bal.

Les débutants quittèrent un à un l'estrade - Isobel sauta à terre et atterit sur ses bottes militaires avec fracas alors que Lucius descendait les marches prudemment - et Charlie se rendit compte qu'ils allaient rejoindre leurs amis ou leur famille. Elle supposait qu'elle devait aller voir Taesch et Clair puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'ami. Comment aurait-elle eut le temps de s'en faire, elle n'avait jamais mit les pieds au château ! Enfin, il y avait bien Lucius mais il était avec Isobel et toute sa famille inquiétante.

Elle descendit de l'estrade et vit une jeune femme, habillée d'une magnifique robe bouffante vert émeraude, lui faire signe d'approcher. Elle vérifia en regardant derrière elle que cette fille n'appelait pas quelqu'un d'autre, mais il n'y avait personne. Alors elle s'approcha de la fille en vert. Elle avait des yeux noirs très expressifs, une construction capillaire absolument démentielle et des diamants minuscules collés sur ses ongles.

"Tu es bien Charlette Condé, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Alianora Fell."

La jeune femme exécuta une révérence rapide mais sans défaut. Et dire que Charlie pensait la sienne parfaite ! Alianora la surpassait.

"Euh hm, oui, c'est moi. Tu peux m'appeler Charlie, tout le monde m'appelle Charlie."

L'autre jeune fille eut un temps d'arrêt avant de sautiller sur place en tapant des mains. Apparemment, elle pouvait aussi sautiller en talons. Cette fille était décidément la perfection incarnée.

"Oh ouiiiiiii ! Tu peux me donner un surnom aussi et nous serons les meilleures amies du monde ! J'ai fait mon bal de Première l'année passée alors je pourrais t'aider grandement à affermir ta position et gagner en alliés. C'est important d'avoir des alliés pour les Gaietés !"

Alianora lui semblait être une jeune fille pétillante et pleine de vie. Elle avait vraiment envie de croire qu'elle était sincère et qu'elle voulait vraiment l'aider. Les Fell géraient la justice dans l'Empire de Nox alors elle pouvait faire confiance à son sens de l'honneur, non ?

"Très bien ... Nora."

Charlie s'attendait à ce qu'elle tape de nouveau dans ses mains mais Alianora prit les siennes à la place et les porta à hauteur de leurs visages.

"Tu sais, Charlie, je suis la présidente du fan club de ton père. Je l'admire énormément et, pour être honnête, comme toutes les Dames de la Cour, j'espère un jour l'épouser. Mais je ne le dis pas trop fort, je ne souhaiterais pas qu'Izzy von Dast vienne me tuer dans mon sommeil."

Izzy von Dast ? Isobel ? La jeune duchesse regarda sa rivale auto-proclamée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle discutait avec Taesch en rougissant, ignorant complètement Clair, qui l'ignorait aussi en retour.

"Pourquoi donc ferait-elle cela ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Elle a décidé le jour où elle l'a rencontré qu'elle serait un jour sa femme et qu'elle porterait un jour ses héritiers. Mais je suppose que maintenant que tu es là, il n'a plus besoin d'une épouse."

Ooooooooh. OH.

 

Taesch finit toutefois par la rejoindre et l'emmener présenter ses respects à la famille de l'Empereur. Tout ce beau monde la bombarda de questions, auxquelles elle répondit avec le plus de justesse et de dignité possible. Isobel avait quitté le tableau très vite pour aller rejoindre son groupe d'amis, un attroupement de jeunes gens masculins et proprement vulgaires. Charlie en avait vu un éclater un tonneau de vin avec ses deux mains.

On se désintéressa d'elle, finalement, et elle fit un pas pour suivre son père, qui voulait la présenter à de nombreux autres nobles, des alliés potentielles pour la débutante qu'elle était. Yvan von Dast l'en empêcha cependant. Le Prince ténébreux l'apostropha - il l'avait appelé 'toi, là' n'avait-il aucun respect pour une Dame ?! - et elle se retourna, le regard curieux. Que lui voulait-il ?

"Mon idiot de frère refuse d'installer de nouvelles tourelles, il pense que la sécurité est suffisante. Tu en penses quoi, toi ?"

Comment ? On lui demandait son avis sur un sujet politique ? Mais ce genre de choses ne regardait pas une Dame, et encore moins une de son âge. Sauf que, maintenant, tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas se retirer sans passer pour une écervelée. Et elle avait tout juste le choix entre ridiculiser l'Empereur ou insulter le Général.

Elle prit le temps de la réflexion et se mordit doucement la lèvre. Elle ne devait pas se précipiter, et encore moins bégayer.

"J-je pense..."

Raté. Bravo Charlie !

"Je pense que la défense est un sujet qui est au centre des préoccupations des ravenites. Nos murs de défenses ne sont pas fins mais une partie de la ville n'est pas assez surveillée depuis l'orage de l'année dernière, celui qui a percé la muraille Est. Si l'armée du royaume de Lumen l'apprend, ils l'auront qu'à envoyer une compagnie de deux-mille hommes pour pénétrer la ville. D'un autre côté, ce versant muraille est quand même protégée par la Forêt des Supplices et je suppose que les caisses ne seront pas infiniment pleines, surtout avec le projet d'alphabétisation de l'Empereur. Une tourelle seulement suffirait, mais pas besoin d'en construire une. Celles de la muraille nord ne sont pas toujours occupées. Il suffirait d'en démonter une pierre par pierre et de la reconstruire à l'Est."

Charlie releva les yeux pour voir un sourire carnassier sur le visage d'Yvan et du prince Consort, Luscka.

"Si même une gosse de treize ans peut voir ça, Elijah, tu devrais pouvoir le voir aussi ! On a besoin de plus de tourelles !"

Elijah soupira doucement avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Le même que celui de Lucius. Ouf, elle n'avait pas jeté le déshonneur sur sa famille apparemment.

"Tu n'entends que ce qui te plaît, Yvan!"

Le prince entièrement vêtu de noir passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, la flattant comme on flatterait un chat ou un chien.

"Il y a peut-être quelque chose à faire de toi, malgré ton père."

Yvan von Dast méprisait-il Taesch ? Si sa fille avait l'intention de l'épouser, c'était sans doute normal. Il avait l'air d'être un père surprotecteur.

Taesch ne releva pas et la félicita avant de l'entraîner vers les Castellis. Il était fier d'elle, elle le voyait sur son visage !


	10. Oh so fickle !

LUCIUS 

 

De l'air frais ! Enfin ! Bon sang, il étouffait dans cette salle de bal surchauffée. Oh, bien sûr, il aimait un bon feu de cheminée, comme son père et comme tous ses ancêtres, mais il ne pouvait pas rester au milieu de ces brasiers sans sentir sa peau chauffer et se dessécher. Il préférait l'eau et la glace de toute façon. Il avait toujours un peu honte de se servir de sa magie pour rafraîchir quelque chose alors que les deux familles desquelles il était issu prônaient la carbonisation.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de chauffer, ses pieds étaient douloureux, comme placés sur des charbons ardents. Il n'aimait pas danser mais il ne pouvait pas refuser les invitation de TOUT le monde. Alors bien sûr, il s'était retrouvé à tenir dans ses bras des fils et des filles de Ducs, de Barons et même de Vicomtes. Et, à force de danser, il avait mal aux pieds. De toute façon, la soirée était bien avancée et il n'aurait plus à parader pour obtenir l'approbation des nobles. Il était pressenti pour dominer le trio de tête alors il ne comptait pas trop se forcer.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine et retira ses chaussures. Ses pieds étaient rouges et saignaient un peu. Raaah ! Sa gouvernante lui avait fait porter ces chaussures inconfortables pour qu'il soit élégant mais Lucius s'en fichait bien d'être élégant. Il voulait avoir la classe, comme son père, ou bien être tellement intelligent qu'on boirait ses paroles comme du petit lait, comme son autre père. Mais voilà, il avait seize ans, il était un prince bien impuissant, qui n'avait même pas passé son test de majorité et, à son grand désarroi, personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Personne en dehors de sa famille ne voyait au delà du prince né par la magie, miracle des Dieux, grand espoir de la nation.

Sauf Charlette Condé. Il aimait bien Charlette, elle était intéressante et elle lisait des ouvrages qui n'étaient pas conseillés aux Dames, même si elle ne l'avouait qu'à demi-mot. Et puis, elle détonnait dans la masse des jeunes filles de la Cour. Bon, Isobel aussi mais elle était sa cousine alors elle avait gagné son amour inconditionnel dès qu'elle était rentrée dans la famille.

La toute nouvelle trouvaille d'Oncle Taesch était intéressante, même si la façon dont elle agissait avec lui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle rougissait, minaudait, flirtait, bien malgré elle. Et bien malgré lui. Mais il n'était pas intéressé par elle, malheureusement. Il aurait pu mais elle était bien trop intelligente, noble et bien élevée pour être son genre. Ses petits et petites-amis avaient jusqu'à présent toujours été des roturiers, des brigands ou des gardes du palais. Il avait même fricoté avec un pirate une fois, mais ça ne s'était pas fait finalement entre eux. C'était peut-être à cause de la menace de mort de son père.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il devrait mettre fin à ce début de passion avant que les choses ne s'enveniment. Il avait vraiment envie d'être son ami et il ne voulait pas que cela soit gênant avec elle. Il voulait qu'elle devienne une amie proche.

Il plongea ses pieds dans l'eau et la rafraîchit à l'aide d'un sort. Comme l'avait dit Charlette, il pouvait faire de la magie sans runes, mais il avait quand même besoin de les invoquer dans son esprit. Pour un effet comme celui-ci, il avait juste besoin d'y penser mais pour certaines choses, il devait les crier de toute sa force.

Il se souvenait amèrement de cette fois où il avait invoqué Hagalaz en hurlant, en pleine panique, lors d'une tentative d'assassinat. L'arbre devant sa fenêtre avait grossi jusqu'à passer par la fenêtre et empaler l'homme menaçant avec une branche. Il avait changé de chambre par la suite.

 

Un bruit le surprit dans sa détente et il fronça les sourcils. L'ambiance en ce moment était tendue à cause d'une ordonnance que son père avait fait passé contre l'avis de tous ses conseillers - celle de la révolution culturelle et de l'alphabétisation. Étant un prince, il avait l'habitude d'esquiver les tentatives d'assassinat et les quelques propositions graveleuses qu'on lui avait fait. Cela faisait partie de sa vie quotidienne.

Les pas se rapprochaient à un rythme lent. De toute évidence, la personne n'était pas pressée. Un promeneur peut-être ? Ils n'étaient pas rares lors des bals. De nombreux nobles ou bourgeois n'avaient pas accès à la salle de bal et se consolaient en se promenant dans les jardins, toujours ouverts au public. Une sorte de bal annexe avait lieu non loin de la salle de danse, généralement. Bien plus alcoolisé et bien moins décent.

Une forme humanoïde émergea du buisson et Lucius le fixa. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si cette personne était un homme ou un femme. Ses traits étaient doux et fins mais ils ne semblaient pas féminins. Ils ne semblaient pas masculins non plus. Puisque cette personne portait un pantalon et avait un manque évident de poitrine, le prince décida que ce serait un homme. Il n'avait pas l'esprit à se préoccuper de quelque chose comme le genre d'un inconnu.

L'homme, qui portait une tenue modeste pour l'occasion - un manque de savoir vivre ! - , fit une courbette appréciable et sourit doucement. Quand il se releva, Lucius le salua d'un signe de tête. Sa tenue, en cuir et en coton noir, était sublimée par un gilet en voile léger. Il n'aurait su lui donner une classe sociale. Décidément, cette personne était bien énervante ! Elle aurait pu se fondre dans n'importe quel événement. Même ses cheveux mi-longs,tenus en arrière par une tresse discrète, étaient d'un châtain banal. On aurait dit ... un caméléon. A taille humaine. Sans la langue téléscopique. Enfin, il espérait.

Lucius fut tiré de ses pensées par le passage d'un héron, qui semblait tout à fait à l'aise dans les jardins. Bon sang, depuis que le cousin de son père - du côté des Von Hochen - était devenu paysagiste des jardins du palais, les animaux pullulaient. Il avait vu trois renards, pas plus tard qu'hier. Et même un foutu hippopotame dans la mare près des écuries. Cet homme était obsédé par les bêtes.

"Mon Prince ?"

La voix de l'inconnu était agréable, lisse et soyeuse, avec une pointe de miel dedans. Il semblait rompu à l'art de la conversation. Et il attendait quelque chose de la part de Lucius. Oh mince ! Il s'était laissé porter par ses propres pensées, encore une fois ! Un rien le distrayait, c'en était fatiguant. Voilà pourquoi il détestait les mondanités, entre autres. Histoire de rester digne, Lucius se contenta d'un 'Hm?', distrait en guise de réponse. Il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser, encore plus.

"Je vous disais que vous deviez faire attention à ce que personne ne vous prenne pour du gibier. Avec vos bois, je veux dire."

L'homme avait un éclat malicieux dans les yeux qui ne déplaisait pas à Lucius. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il était vraiment beau. Le prince sourit doucement. Cette allusion était absolument scandaleuse pour un prince, mais il ne s'en vexait pas. Il aimait qu'on le traite comme le tout venant. Il essaya de retirer les bois mais ils étaient prit dans les tresses de ses cheveux et il se faisait plus mal qu'autre chose.

"Hm, apparemment, je suis coincé avec.

\- Heureusement, cela vous va bien."

L'inconnu disait cela avec un sourire canaille et un ricanement moqueur très charmants. Et Lucius se sentit rougir sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait soudain très chaud. Et l'eau de la fontaine commença à bouillir. Jurant dans sa barbe, il retira ses pieds de l'eau. Ils étaient encore plus rouges ! Cet homme n'avait fait qu'aggraver son cas !

"Et vous êtes ?"

Il essayait de poser la question d'un air détaché. Comme si cela lui importait peu de savoir qui était ce charmant étranger. Comme s'il ne sentait pas son cœur fondre. Comme s'il n'avait pas une furieuse envie de lui arracher un baiser.

"Lazarus Honeycomb, mon Prince. Je fais partie de la guilde des voleurs."

Lucius écarquilla les yeux, aussi surpris par le nom étrange de cet homme que par sa profession. Il était drôlement honnête pour un voleur ! Ou peut-être était-ce une boutade ? Non, impossible, il avait un sérieux incroyable dans les yeux.

"Vous êtes venu me voler ?"

Lucius était prêt à prendre la dague qui pendait à sa ceinture pour se défendre. Quel gâchis que cet homme si charmant soit en réalité seulement intéressé par ses richesses. Lazarus sourit et secoua la tête avant de venir s'asseoir sur le rebord de la piscine, à côté du prince.

"Oh certes non ! Je suis venu avec un détachement de quatorze hommes pour fouiller la salle des invités. C'est incroyable ce que les nobles apportent aux bals et laissent dans les vestiaires pour bien se faire voir de leurs pairs. C'est comme un appel au vol. Et moi et mes hommes ne faisons que répondre à cet appel."

Il sourit doucement et se rapprocha. Lucius sentit son visage s'enflammer et écarquilla un peu les yeux. Il était horriblement proche. Aucun de ses précédents prétendants n'avait été aussi rapide. Et cet homme n'était même pas à proprement parler un prétendant.

"Mais je vous ai vu, avec votre couronne ridicule. Et je vous ai trouvé à croquer, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire un petit coucou, puisque j'allais dévaliser une salle de votre palais."

Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il n'appellerait pas la garde ? A cause de sa beauté à couper le souffle ? A cause de son culot ? Lucius relâcha la garde de sa dague et déglutit difficilement. Cet homme était hors du commun. Était-il seulement un homme ? Sa voix n'était ni grave ni aiguë. Aaah, ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver.

"Vous êtes complètement fou."

Lazarus se fendit d'un rire discret et annonça qu'il allait se retirer. Il avait du travail, disait-il. Bon sang !

"Attendez. Vous êtes un voleur, vous n'allez pas repartir les mains vides !"

Il détacha la rose en or massif qui avait été épinglée au revers de sa veste. Elle valait certainement plus que la vie de ce voleur et Lucius savait qu'il se ferait probablement gronder pour l'avoir 'perdue', mais il avait envie de plaire à cet homme, incroyable parangon d'honnêteté sorti de nulle part.

"Oh, mon Prince, vous êtes trop aimable."

Lazarus prit le bijou et le fit disparaître dans les replis de sa tenue. Lucius s'attendait à ce qu'il disparaisse tout de suite après mais l'homme prit sa main et l'embrassa. De nouveau rouge comme un coquelicot, le prince se figea. Ce n'était pas un baise-main traditionnel ! Pourquoi cet homme mettait-il son doigt dans sa bouche ? Et puis pourquoi lui faisait-il un baise-main ? Il n'était pas une femme !

"Enchanté de vous avoir rencontré, Votre Majesté."

En un éclair, l'homme avait disparu. Et Lucius resta un moment, sa main en suspension dans l'air. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ?

 

C'est incroyablement troublé que le jeune homme prit le chemin de la salle de bal. Il décida de faire un détour par le labyrinthe pour penser un peu. Voilà bien des années qu'il ne s'était plus perdu dans cette construction végétale. Il parcourait le labyrinthe depuis qu'il avait quatre ans et à présent, il le connaissait par cœur. Il savait que pour tomber sur la statue de lion, il devait tourner deux fois à droite puis à gauche, et encore à droite.

Il entendait des rires, au loin, qui provenaient de gens de la petite noblesse. Le kiosque des amoureux ne se trouvait pas si loin et il était très prisé à cette époque de l'année. En se souvenait de cet homme mystérieux qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt, il soupira lourdement. Comment cet homme avait-il osé ... ? Aaah, c'était bien trop gênant d'y penser ! Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mit à marcher plus vite.

Une fois passé la statue du lion, il se dirigea vers celle de l'Empereur Titus Ier, son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand père. Un homme d'une sagesse relative, à ce qu'en disaient les livres d'histoire. Il avait dépensé six millions de pièces d'or pour façonner les jardins du palais alors que la maladie faisait rage dans la capîtale. Lucius ne pensait pas qu'il ait été si terrible quand on prenait la totalité des Empereurs en compte et il se demandait bien comment on parlerait de son père cinq cent ou mille ans après sa mort. Et de lui ? Il avait du mal à se voir Empereur, cela semblait si loin !

Il entendit un bruit sourd, de chute, en direction du nord et fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'un invité trop saoul s'était perdu ici et avait abandonné l'idée de trouver son chemin ? Il sourit doucement et haussa les épaules. Il devait se distraire, alors autant aider quelqu'un pour penser à être chose.

Le prince essaya de trouver l'origine du bruit et se dirigea vers l'ouest. C'était facile pour un vampire de retrouver un endroit via un son, ça l'était moins facile dans un labyrinthe. Il aurait pu faire des trous dans les grands murs verts mais il ne voulait pas détruire le travail du jardinier ou salir sa tenue. Il était un prince, pas un sauvageon !

Finalement, il arriva à une intersection et une odeur de sang arriva à son nez. Mince, cette personne avait dû se faire mal en tombant, il devrait probablement le traîner. Il détestait transporter les saoulards. Certes, ça ne lui était arrivé que deux fois et c'était le corps de son oncle Ulrick à chaque fois mais il s'en souvenait amèrement.

Il suivit l'odeur dans les couloirs étroits du labyrinthe et arriva en vue de la personne blessée. Un corps étalé sur les briques rouges du chemin. Il ne voyait pas grand chose à cause de la pénombre et il décida de s'approcher.

"Monsieur vous avez besoin d'aide ?"

La personne était un homme, probablement, avec ses épaules larges. Et il devait être inconscient puisqu'il ne lui répondait pas. Bon sang, ce que les gens pouvaient être inconscients avec l'alcool ! Et au point de se blesser ... sur quoi ? Lucius ne voyait que des roses à peines épineuses dans le secteur.

Il posa le pied sur quelque chose et baissa les yeux. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il retirait son pied des lunettes qu'il venait d'écraser. De toutes petites lunettes rondes à la monture dorée, rongée par le temps à certains endroits. Les lunettes de son père.

A vitesse vampirique, il se rapprocha du corps inconscient, qui était bien celui de son père. Il avait une grosse entaille au crâne mais elle ne saignait pas. Pourtant, il baignait dans son sang ! Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Un nuage s'écarta pour laisser la lumière de la lune éclairer la scène et Lucius découvrit avec horreur la scène dans son ensemble. Son père se vidait de son sang, par tous ses orifices. Ses yeux, ses oreilles, son nez, sa bouche, sous ses ongles et même, à certains endroits, les pores de sa peau. Partout. Il saignait à gros bouillons. Le liquide carmin tachait ses vêtements, les brisques du chemin, les vêtements de son fils. Toute sa peau était marbrée, le tracé de ses veines étant de plus en plus net et de plus en plus noir. Il avait été empoisonné.

Et malgré toute l'étendue de ses connaissances, Lucius ne pouvait pas l'aider.

"A l'aide ! A l'aide ! L'Empereur a été assassiné !"

 

Son père n'était pas mort finalement. Des serviteurs qui batifolaient dans le labyrinthe l'avaient aidé à ramener son père au palais où son autre père avait prit les choses en main. Après de nombreux bandages et quelques injections d'il ne savait trop quoi, Luscka avait déclaré qu'il était tiré d'affaire. Qu'il survivrait. Pour ce qu'il en savait, les serviteurs avaient tout de même allumé une bougie noire à chaque fenêtre du château pour rendre un hommage à l'Empereur mourant.

Allongé sur son lit et recouvert d'un édredon et de peaux de lion, il avait presque l'air de dormir. Lucius aurait voulu lui parler, lui dire combien il était désolé de n'avoir su arriver plus tôt. Même si son père ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, sa gorge se serrait et il avait envie de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit. Si son père succombait dans la journée, il deviendrait le nouvel empereur. Il devait être fort.

La gorge nouée, il ne pouvait que regarder Elijah en tenant sa main, glacée. Bien sûr, les vampires avaient généralement la peau froide, tiède tout au plus, mais Lucius avait l'impression qu'elle était plus froide qu'avant. Glacée comme la mort.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre, il aurait dû le savoir, pourtant. A cause de cette maudite ordonnance, à cause de cette obstination de son père. Les Empereurs mourraient, au bout d'un moment. Assassinés généralement. Son arrière grand père, Gaspard, était mort avec son épouse quand Aesmilien avait quatre ans. Actuellement, Lucius en avait quatre fois plus mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait voir son père mourir. Certainement pas de cette façon.

"Merde!"

Il lâcha la main de son père et se leva, pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Dans les jardins, d'immenses feux avaient été allumés. Encore un hommage. Merde, il s'en foutait des hommages, des condoléances de tout ça ! Il voulait son père.

La porte grinça et Lucius frémit. Probablement encore un noble qui venait lui présenter ses regrets. Ils s'étaient succédé depuis 'l'incident' comme ils l'appelaient. Il avait toléré le passage de sa famille et même des Condé et des Fell. Pour le reste, il les avait envoyé paître.

"Tu devrais aller te coucher, Lux."

Son père. Luscka. Merde ! Sa voix ressemblait toujours à une chute de pierres mais le prince n'en avait jamais eu peur. Même quand il était en colère et que ses cris ressemblaient à autant d'éboulements. Il se retourna et dévisagea son père. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, ses yeux rouges et cernés et sa peau grise. Il ne s'était pas accordé une minute de repos, contrairement à Lucius qui avait dormi presque quinze heures. Dormi pour oublier.

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'était pas fatigué mais les mots ne sortaient pas. A la place, il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Son père secoua la tête et il l'attira à lui dans un mouvement brusque. Dans l'étreinte de Luscka, il se laissa aller à une crise de larmes. Il avait envie de crier, de s'excuser et de mourir. Mais son père faisait son possible pour l'apaiser.

"Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas su le protéger."

Lucius avait voulu lui dire exactement la même chose. Il avait l'impression d'être un fils indigne. Et plus que tout, il s'en voulait d'avoir donné la rose que son père lui avait donné à un voleur qui l'avait peut-être tué. Qu'il avait été stupide.


	11. Charm of Tradition

CHARLIE 

Cette journée avait été on ne pouvait plus épuisante. Entre la grande tragédie de Marie-Josèphe qui accusait l'aînée des Attis de lui avoir volé son ouvrage et le port de son nouveau corset flambant neuf - bien entendu, les autres commençaient à trop de détendre, alors il lui fallait un nouveau tortionnaire. Elle aimait leur donner des petits noms, comme ça elle pouvait leur en vouloir, juste à eux. Et pas à la société toute entière. Le petit nouveau s'appelait Stéphane.

Elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit et s'étala dessus. Elle aurait pu s'endormir là si Stephane ne lui compressait pas l'estomac. Elle avait prit un peu de poids. Mais c'était la faute de la Cour ! Elle s'était attendue à devoir assister à un bal de temps en temps et à poursuivre ses leçons mais c'était à l'opposé de la réalité.

En réalité, pour une femme, l'essentiel de la vie à la Course résumait à une activité : rester assise dans un salon plein de nobles. Elles discutaient, buvaient le thé, se partageaient des histoires, et bien sûr, filaient, tricotaient, brodaient. La plupart pour leurs futurs enfants. Et surtout, surtout, manger des gâteaux.

A son premier jour, Charlie avait découvert deux choses. Premièrement, Isobel ne venait pas souvent. Elle méprisait la cour, la couture et préferait se battre. Comme elle avait de la chance ! Charlie l'enviait tellement ! La plupart des Dames pensaient que c'était parce qu'elle ne savait pas broder mais c'était tout l'inverse. Comme pour démentir la rumeur, elle avait débarqué un jour et avait brodé le dessus d'un édredon. TOUT le dessus d'un édredon.En trois heures.

Ensuite, elle avait comprit qu'Alianora était une bien piètre couturière. C'était bien la seule planète morte dans sa galaxie de qualités. Alors Charlie lui avait offert de l'aider. Un échange de bon procédé qui avait renforcé leur amitié en un rien de temps. La parfaite demoiselle lui apprenait les dessous des Gaietés et Charlie lui apprenait à coudre, broder, tricoter.

Voilà ce qu'elle faisait quatre jour par semaine ! Quatre jours ! C'était une perte de temps considérable. Elle se sentait ramollir et grossir à force de rester assise et de se gaver de petits fours et de macarons. En plus, elle détestait ça,les macarons. Mais elle se forçait à en manger pour faire bonne figure. Urgh, elle détestait ces jours à la Cour.

Les trois autres jours, elle les occupait aux leçons et à passer du temps avec son père. Elle aimait ces moments privilégiés avec Taesch ... Elle entendait bien ce qu'on disait sur eux à la Cour. Qu'il l'avait adoptée pour faire concurrence à Isobel von Dast, qu'il se servait d'elle comme d'un pion à sa disposition dans l'échiquier politique. Mais quand elle voyait le sourire sincère de son père, ces petits marques au coin de ses yeux quand il riait à gorge déployée et l'énergie avec laquelle il lui apprenait l'escrime, elle ne pouvait le concevoir. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un vieil homme qui avait besoin d'une autre compagnie que celle de son neveu aigri par la perte de sa mère ou celle de son frère, acariâtre et meurtrier.

Elle aurait aimé que les autres voient cela mais à la Cour son père jouait le parfait noble, le professionnel des Gaietés. Personne d'autre qu'elle et Elijah ne voyait sous les craquelures de son masque.

L'Empereur Elijah ... Voilà un mois qu'il était entre la vie et la mort, dans un état de stase. Plus d'un mois même. En enlevant ses jupons, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre qu'elle avait commencé à l'attention de Lucius. Pauvre Lucius ... si elle avait trouvé le corps de Taesch dans cet état, elle aurait été dévastée. Et elle n'avait pas passé seize ans avec lui, alors elle peinait à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de finir sa lettre et encore moins de l'envoyer; Que pourrait-t-elle lui dire qui pourrait le réconforter qui ne lui aurait pas déjà été dit mille fois ?

Depuis la tentative d'assassinat de son père, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois : au Conseil de crise. Il n'y siégeait pas bien sûr à cause de son jeune âge mais il avait le droit d'y assister, comme elle et comme certains enfants de nobles, des garçons pour la plupart. A Ravenwell, on ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil quand les femmes se mêlaient des 'affaires d'hommes'. Les quelques matriarches qui dirigeaient des familles devaient le faire en étant impitoyables pour être respectées.

Il était pâle comme jamais et il avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux.Il lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort mais cela était inconvenant au possible aussi n'avait-elle rien fait.

A peine avait-elle éteint la lumière qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle essaya de décupler ses sens mais l'odeur âcre de la bougie tout juste soufflée la déconcentrait. Elle entendait des chuchotements, des portes grinçaient et des martellement de bottes. Ils devaient être une dizaine. Au moins.

Les yeux ouverts dans le noir, elle essaya d'écouter du plus qu'elle pouvait. Elle tenta de capter la conversation qui se tenait à voix basse dans le couloir mais elle n'en obtenait que des bribes sans aucun sens. Finalement, elle put en comprendre plus quand les deux personne haussèrent le ton. L'une d'entre elles était Clair, elle en était sûre.

"Où est ton oncle ?

\- Ça suffit Daniel, dis moi au moins ce que tu lui veux !"

Finalement, il eut eu un grincement de porte, de nouveaux chuchotements et un bruit métallique. Charlie se décida à sortir de sa chambre. Elle devait savoir ce qui se passait.

En ne prenant même pas la peine d'enfiler ses chaussons, elle se précipita dans le couloir puis le salon, puisque c'était de là que provenait le bruit métallique.Elle déglutit et écarquilla les yeux quand son regard se posa sur son père.

Il avait des chaînes aux poignets.

 

TAESCH 

 

"Taesch Sirius Condé, vous êtes accusé de tentative d'assassinat sur la personne de l'Empereur. Vous serez conduit dans la Tour du Jugement en attendant votre procès. Vous avez le droit d'emmener un unique serviteur. "

Le désespoir dans son regard était insoutenable. Elle aurait déjà dû dormir à cette heure là. Il avait la nausée, tout d'un coup. Jamais il n'avait voulu que sa petite Charlie ne soit blessée. Sa pauvre petite Charlie ... elle avait déjà vécu tant de malheurs. Elle avait été vendue à un marchand d'esclaves et ça aurait pu être bien pire s'ils ne l'avaient pas recueillie. Il n'était pas son père depuis deux mois et pourtant, il ne s'imaginait plus sa vie sans elle. Sans ses éclats de rire, sans son sourire canaille, sans ses questions gênantes.

Il ne s'était pas débattu quand Wish et ses hommes lui avaient mit les fers mais à présent il ne pouvait plus l'accepter. Il avait besoin de serrer sa fille contre lui et de lui dire que tout irait bien. C'était un mensonge bien entendu mais il n'avait pas vraiment de moyen d'arranger la situation. Il voulait juste qu'elle puisse ... dormir. Qu'elle ne s'inquiète qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il savait que Charlie était une jeune fille intelligente mais il espérait qu'elle se laisserait duper par son cœur.

Il commença à se débattre mais les hommes le tenaient fermement. Il aurait pu les tuer en deux minutes mais sa situation était déjà assez grave comme cela. Il jeta un regard désespéré au commissaire et fronça les sourcils.

"Wish, je t'en prie. Ce sont mes enfants ..."

Clair aussi était là et il serrait les poings. Il était sûr que Charlette ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Le commissaire, lui, frémit. Il n'aimait pas ce surnom mais Taesch s'en servait depuis si longtemps qu'il aurait bien été incapable de l'appeler par son vrai prénom.

En réalité, il s'appellait Daniel. Un jour, il était apparu dans la famille des Illium et était devenu l'héritier du Duc. Il n'avait apparemment pas de mère officielle alors tout le monde avait pensé à une adoption mais Ephrem niait avec véhémence cette rumeur. 'J'ai fait le voeu d'avoir un fils exceptionnel et Daniel est arrivé.' disait-il dès qu'on lui demandait d'où venait son fils. Un voeu. Wish.

Daniel lâcha un soupir tonitruant et fit un geste pour ordonner aux policiers de lâcher le Duc et de lui enlever ses fers. Celui-ci fondit sur Charlie et Clair pour les serrer dans ses bras. Charlie pleurait.

"Papa, je sais que vous ne l'avez pas fait, dîtes leur !"

Il déglutit et la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle faisait bien dix centimètres de plus que lui mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se blottir dans les bras de son père.

"Je leur ai dit, ma petite citrouille, mais ils veulent m'interroger. Ils se rendront bientôt compte de leur erreur et je rentrerai à la maison."

Elle ne le croyait pas. Clair non plus. Mais Wish s'en fichait. Il s'approcha et s'éclaircit la gorge, tendant les fers dans la direction de Taesch.

"Je suis désolé ..."

Taesch le savait bien, il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres de son père, qui obéissait probablement à Luscka von Dast lui même. Mais Charlie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Wish ne put éviter son coup de poing retentissant, sans doute à cause de la surprise. Il se tenait la machoire et jetait un regard brûlant à Charlie. Quelque chose disait à Taesch qu'il avait envie de lui rendre la pareille mais n'osait pas. Les Illium étaient des gentlemen. Ils n'auraient jamais osé porter la main sur une lady, même si elle avait treize ans et méritait une bonne leçon.

"Si vous êtes désolé, ne l'emmenez pas!

\- Ce n'est pas si facile ! J'ai des ordres. Tu comprendras quand tu seras adulte."

Pour apaiser le commissaire, Taesch se rendit facilement. Il frémit au contact froid du métal et jeta un dernier regard désolé à Clair et Charlie avant de s'en aller, escorté des hommes de Wish.

La dernière chose qu'il vit de son manoir, une fois dans le fiacre, fut Rozen murmurer quelque chose à Clair et tenir les épaules de Charlie de ses grandes mains squelettiques, placé juste derrière elle. Et pendant une seconde, il douta de l'honnêteté de son frère.

 

CHARLIE 

 

Le lendemain, à la Cour, tout le monde n'était que chuchotement, médisance et regards insistants. De toute évidence, toute la Cour savait pour l'arrestation de Taesch. Et si Charlie n'avait pas le courage de leur crier à la figure qu'elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient et qu'ils avaient tort, elle avait tout de même la dignité de se tenir droite, de garder la tête haute et de continuer à marcher. Elle allait essayer de passer une nuitée normale et de penser peut-être qu'au matin, tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Peut-être que Père serait là. Mais il n'était pas rentré.

Une fois devant le lourd battant doré du grand salon, où elle devait passer l'essentiel de sa nuit, elle s'arrêta pour souffler un peu. Sa tenue l'étouffait mais Siobhan avait insisté sur l'importance d'une tenue élégante et sans défaut au lendemain d'un tel drame. Alors elle avait autorisé sa Dame de compagnie à serrer bien trop fort les liens de son corset et avait enfilé sa longue robe brune sans rechigner, même si celle-ci la grattait horriblement.

Elle avait l'impression de ressembler à un poisson fumé avec cette coiffure - cheveux tendus en arrière pour faire tomber un voile devant ses yeux, comme le voulait le deuil de l'Empereur, même si ce dernier n'était pas mort - ce maquillage et cette tenue. Engoncée dans sa robe irritante, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de passer cette porte.

Pourtant, elle souffla un bon coup et poussa la lourde porte incrustée de pierreries. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle mais elle fit semblant de ne pas les voir. Droite et fière, elle se dirigea vers Alianora, à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle était parfaite, comme à son habitude. Sa tenue, noire et austère, ne faisait que mettre en valeur la beauté excentrique de sa chevelure. Charlie espérait de toute cœur qu'elle ne la détestait pas, elle aussi.

Au milieu de son trajet, elle dût piler parce qu'Isobel von Dast s'était dressée sur son chemin. Elle portait une tenue presque militaire dont Charlie aurait pu apprécier l'esthétisme dans une autre occasion. Mais présentement, ces vêtements donnaient encore plus de charisme à la jeune femme en face d'elle. Trop de charisme.

La jeune duchesse essaya de faire un pas de côté mais Isobel lui barra la route de nouveau, rapidement. Et elle se décida enfin à parler.

"T'as du culot de te pointer ici, tu le sais ça ? Depuis que tu es là, tout va de travers !"

Charlie était terrifiée par cette fille, qui, elle en était sûre, n'hésiterait pas à l'embrocher comme un sanglier sur l'épée qu'elle portait à sa taille. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était inhabituellement grande. On aurait pu aligner quatre volailles entières sur la lame.

Charlie fit une révérence rapide, avec le peu de place que lui laissait la princesse, et releva la tête. Elle avait peur mais son père lui avait apprit à dominer ses peurs, à les dresser, comme des chiens de chasse. Alors elle baissa les yeux pour que son regard rencontre celui d'Isobel et elle sourit doucement.

"Bonsoir, Princesse. Tu ne viens pas souvent ici. Tu te sens d'humeur couturière cette nuit?"

Elle avait abandonné l'idée du vouvoiement. Si son adversaire ne prenait pas la peine de lui témoigner son respect, elle ne le ferait pas non plus. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la face. Pas maintenant.

Visiblement en rage, la princesse la poussa du plat de ses mains, ce qui coupa le souffle de Charlie. Putain de corset. Elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre et se rattrapa à un pan d'arche, contre lequel elle s'adossa. Isobel avait une mine cruelle, comme un cabot qui avait acculé sa proie au mur.

"Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ? Que tu te fous de la gueule du monde ! Je pense que tu as essayé de tuer mon oncle et que tu as laissé ton père plonger pour ça. Toute la Cour sait très bien que Taesch serait incapable de faire ça ! Mais comme par hasard, à peine arrivée, tu te retrouves Duchesse par défaut. Comme par hasard, tu es la seule héritière valable des Condé."

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut rapidement la salle et Charlie se mordit la lèvre. Merde ! A ce rythme elle allait se retrouver avec une flopée d'assassins sur le dos et sa famille perdrait sa position favorable dans les Gaietés.

"Veux-tu régler cela autour d'un duel, Princesse?"

Elle entendit quelques hoquets de surprise et vit Alianora s'évanouir du coin de l'œil. Un duel à l'épée, entre deux femmes ... Charlie devait peut-être jeter les convenances par la fenêtre pour garder sa position à la Cour. Quelle ironie.

"Après mon oncle, c'est moi que tu veux liquider c'est ça ?"

Quel langage ordurier ! Décidemment Yvan von Dast avait élévé sa fille comme on éleverait un cochon. Charlie pinça les lèvres et se rapprocha un peu, arborant son sourire mutin le plus adorable. Isobel devait faire bien douze centimètres de moins qu'elle, ce qui lui donnait un avantage certain quand il s'agissait de la prendre de haut.

"Peut-être crois-tu que je pourrais réussir ?"

 

Alianora avait desserré un peu son corset et avait prit sa cape et ses gants, afin que le combat soit plus pratique. Elle avait gentiment rejeté la proposition moqueuse d'Isobel de lui prêter des vêtements et, sous les regards ébahis des femmes de la Cour, elle avait retiré sa sur-jupe et ses jupons, pour se retrouver en culottes longues. Quelle indécence ! Heureusement qu'aucun homme n'était présent !

Elle choisit une double faucille dans le râtelier et laissa à Isobel la place de réfléchir. Quand celle-ci se décida, elle opta pour une lourde épée en acier, difficile à manier. Les lames étaient affûtées et les dégâts seraient réels. Père serait furieux s'il savait. Mais Père serait peut-être executé la semaine prochaine, alors il devait avoir autre chose à penser.

Charlie se tourna vers son amie après s'être mise en place en face d'Isobel. Alianora serait l'arbitre du duel. Elle était la seule Fell ici après tout et personne n'avait confiance en une autre famille pour rendre la justice. Tremblante, elle ne cessait de de s'éventer. De toute évidence, elle aurait préféré être à mille lieux d'ici. Toutefois, elle s'acquitta de sa tâche avec le plus grand sérieux.

"Ce duel opposa Isobel von Dast et Charlette Condé. Si la princesse gagne, Charlette Condé sera bannie de la Cour pour le prochain millénaire. Si la duchesse remporte ce duel, Isobel devra cesser toute médisance sur les Condé et se tiendra éloignée de Charlette. Est-ce que ces conditions conviennent aux deux parties ?"

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête rapidement, toutes deux pressées d'en découdre. Alianora s'éventa encore quelques secondes avant de faire un pas en arrière.

"Alors ... allez y!"

Isobel se jeta sur elle comme une lionne mais Charlie l'esquiva facilement. Elle fit une roulade de côté supplémentaire pour se mettre hors de sa portée. La princesse était trop énervée pour se battre sérieusement mais Charlie réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Alors qu'elles échangeaient des coups mineurs sans jamais se toucher, elle cherchait une faille. Une ouverture. Un seul coup suffirait pour la mettre à terre.

Isobel lui trancha une mèche de cheveux et lâcha un petit cri moqueur, apparemment très fière de sa touche. Le coup lui avait rasé la tête, Charlie devait l'admettre. Elle resta toutefois concentrée et repéra quelque chose d'intéressant. Là, une faille. Une toute petite ouverture.

Rapide comme l'éclair, elle s'élança et porta un coup au flanc d'Isobel. Une longue estafilade sur sa peau nacrée, qui avait transpercé ses vêtements. Le sang coulait raisonnablement et Charlie ne s'inquiéta pas d'être accusée de meurtre.

C'est à ce moment qu'Isobel perdit tout contrôle. Elle lâcha son épée et se jeta sur elle, à mains nues. Pour garder le combat équitable, Charlie abandonna aussi son arme et elle évita de justesse la princesse.

Dans sa précipitation, elle glissa sur le parquet et tomba au sol, cognant sa tête assez violemment pour voir des étoiles. Qu'elle avait été stupide ! En un dixième de seconde, Isobel était sur elle et lui cognait le crâne contre le sol, allant jusqu'à fendre les lames de bois. Elle ne voyait plus rien et était bien incapable de savoir si Isobel continuait de frapper ou si la douleur était juste persistante.

"Isobel Renn von Dast!"

Charlie regagna sa vue doucement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour faire le point. Le père d'Isobel, Yvan, avait soulevé sa fille par le col et la maintenait au dessus du sol. La jeune femme ne se défendait pas. Il fallait dire que cet homme avait une autorité indéniable.

Charlie se releva du mieux qu'elle pouvait et essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez et de ses yeux tandis que son adversaire se faisait sermonner durement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la fixer. Isobel n'était pas une princesse comme les autres. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait un caractère de cochon et qu'elle combattait avec rage. Aussi parce qu'elle n'était pas un vampire.

Quand elle s'était retrouvé au dessus d'elle, Charlie avait pu sentir son sang. Et c'était la même saveur, la même odeur que Tia et Tamera. Les jumelles étaient des hybrides, un mélange bâtard entre un vampire et un humain, ce qui les rendait si difficile à faire adopter. Qui voudrait d'un monstre dans sa famille ?


	12. Dark Prison of Scattered Flowers

CHARLIE

Elle fit une révérence bâclée avant de se retirer. Elle n'avait plus la tête à être parfaite. De toute façon, à quoi cela pouvait-il servir quand son père n'était pas là pour la voir et la féliciter? Rien n'allait plus. Elle soupira doucement en passant les grandes portes en diamant de la demeure des Fell. Oh ça, pour étinceler dans leurs richesses, ils étaient forts. Grands, parfaits, absolus. Ils représentaient la justice après tout, dans toute sa beauté. Hm.

Cette visite lui avait été amèrement inutile. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Alianora pourrait vraiment l'aider mais elle avait espéré qu'elle puisse glisser un mot à son père, lors d'un repas de famille par exemple. Il se trouvait qu'elle aurait dû mieux travailler son dossier puisque les Fell avaient un mode de fonctionnement absolument ridicule.

Sa meilleure amie, avec laquelle elle avait prit le thé, lui avait gentiment dit, avec un regard choqué, que les femmes de leur famille n'avaient pas le droit de voir les Fell de sexe masculins et qu'elles ne devaient pas les ennuyer avec leurs problèmes de bonne femme. Apparemment, l'ancien majorome était plus une figure paternelle pour Nora que son propre père ! C'était ridicule. Elle ne pouvait même pas espérer serrer son père dans ses bras après un mauvais rêve ou une nuitée atroce.

Il s'était avéré que l'intimité était proscrite, même entre filles.La mère d'Alianora les avait chaperonné tout du long de leur entrevue, reprochant aux jeunes filles leur attitude ou leurs manières de temps à autre. Bien entendu, elle avait aussi émit un commentaire sur la tenue de Charlie. 'Une jeune fille ne devrait pas se vêtir comme une femme accomplie.' répétait-elle souvent. Au final, la jeune lady en avait eu assez et lui avait répliqué avec un ton acerbe qu'elle était la Duchesse maintenant. Elle avait tous les droits et elle était sur le même niveau d'importance que la mère d'Alianora. Cette dernière n'avait plus rien dit par la suite et s'était concentrée sur son point de croix.

Charlie était presque sûre qu'elle avait dit à sa fille de ne plus fréquenter la jeune Condé avant même que celle-ci n'ait passé les fameuses portes en diamant.

Fatiguée, elle décida de céder à ses envies et de se rendre à la Tour du Jugement. Celle-ci était située au milieu de la forêt et on ne pouvait s'y rendre qu'à pieds ou en cheval. Si elle ne voulait pas tâcher sa belle robe rose et sa magnifique cape bleu nuit, elle devrait se rendre à la maison pour y récupérer la licorne de son père ou sa propre jument mais c'était à l'autre bout de la ville et elle n'avait pas envie de perdre sa motivation.

Aussi irait-elle à pieds.

Elle demanda à son cocher de la déposer à la porte Nord pour ensuite directement se rendre dans la forêt. Il lui demanda à plusieurs reprises si elle souhaitait vraiment y aller seule mais elle le rassura. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui après tout.

"Ne vous en faites pas, mon brave. Les loups sont avec moi."

Elle ne savait comment, mais son père avait une emprise sur les animaux en général,mais surtout les chiens et les loups. Et Clair aussi, avec les ours. Les Condé avaient une relation inexplicable avec les bêtes et elle se demandait si la légende sur les affinités des treize duchés avec la magie était une légende.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'odeur de son père était partout sur elle et elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Elle était déjà venue ici, avec Taesch. Il l'avait fait nourrir un faon et jouer avec un louveteau.

De là où elle était, elle voyait facilement la tour du Jugement. Horriblement dressée devant ses yeux, au milieu de la forêt. La Tour était en fait un immense arbre mort qui avait été creusé, façonné et meublé afin de ressembler à une construction de l'Homme. C'était là bas qu'étaient enfermés les traîtres à la Couronne avant leur procès. S'ils survivaient jusque là. Sinistre et couvert d'écorce noir, celui que les anciens disaient être le premier arbre de la forêt surmontait la mer de végétation et semblait juger ceux qui pénétraient sur son territoire.

L'intérieur n'était guère plus engageant. Il sentait la sève pourrie et le miel périmé. Le bois des murs était tout aussi noir de ce côté là et plusieurs ouvertures avaient été pratiquées dedans, sans doute pour laisser passer les bêtes sauvages.

En montant les escaliers, elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Elle devait faire croire à Père que tout allait bien. Même si cet endroit était atroce et qu'elle avait les os glacés. Même si elle avait juste envie qu'il rentre et qu'il la serre dans ses bras.

De là où elle était, elle entendait des voix étouffées. Ils devaient se trouver au moins deux étages plus haut. Cette tour était immense !

Elle poussa enfin la porte des "appartements" de son père et elle sourit doucement. Allen était en train de faire du lapin à la broche. Ce serviteur était le confident, le plus proche ami de Taesch. Il avait confié à Charlie une fois que son rêve secret était de devenir majordome. Malheureusement, il avait raté à trois reprises les épreuves d'admission de l'Ecole des Majordomes, ce qui l'avait condamné à une vie de serviteur normal. Pour Charlie, ce n'était pas si horrible mais Allen lui avait grandement décrit tous les privilèges qui ne seraient jamais les siens.

Taesch, lui, était allongé sur une peau de cerf et flattait un loup. Celui qui avait ramené les lapins sans doute. Tout semblait plutôt normal. Mais au moment où elle allait s'avancer vers son père, elle remarqua qu'il avait les cheveux courts, juste au dessus de sa nuque. Pourtant, son père adorait sa longue chevelure de soie ... Et ce n'était pas exactement le moment de se faire une petite coupe. Ce n'est qu'en réfléchissant qu'elle comprit : ce n'était pas du fait de son père, mais sans doute une exigence de l'exécuteur. Elle avait lu dans 'Exécutions publiques, l'opium du peuple' que les criminels avaient les cheveux ras, pour que la lame qui leur trancherait la tête ne rencontre pas de résistance.

Et ce n'était pas tout. Il lui manquait deux ongles à la main droite, un peu de peau au niveau du coude et carrément un morceau de chair au niveau de la cuisse gauche. Des marques de torture.

Tout d'un coup, elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Ils l'avaient condamné avant même le procès et ils avaient dû le soumettre à la question pour qu'il avoue. En y pensant bien, elle n'avait pas entendu que la date du procès avait été arrêtée. Taesch n'aurait pas de procès.

Au bord des larmes, elle quitta la Tour sans même avoir parlé à son père. Elle devait mettre le plus de distance entre cette horreur et elle.

 

Aussitôt rentrée, elle fila à la bibliothèque. Elle avait besoin de lire, de s'évader. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui se passerait après ... Un frisson naquit dans sa nuque et descendit le long de son dos pour mourir au niveau de ses chevilles. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient décidé du sort de son père avant même un procès équitable. Avait-il au moins quelqu'un pour le défendre ?

On avait encore enlevé l'échelle qui menait aux carnets de son père, aussi dut-elle escalader les rayonnages pour accéder au deuxième étage. Les carnets de son père étaient là, bien en évidence. Leur couverture dorée l'attirait comme un papillon de nuit était attiré par la lumière. Elle aurait aimé retourner dans sa chambre pour ouvrir son livre d'histoire du monde en entendre la voix de son père. Juste une fois de plus. Aaaaah merde, elle aurait dût rentrer. Il ne pouvait pas être si amoché que cela !

Abandonnant les journaux, elle s'assit à l'étage, les jambes dans le vide. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été comme cela, Taesch était rentré avec Elijah et ses enfants. A présent, son père allait mourir, Elijah aussi et elle était certaine que Lucius et Lubalai la détestaient. Comment est-ce que tout cela avait pu aller si vite ?

Un livre gisait sur le sol, ouvert, la couverture face au plafond. Elle avait dû le faire tomber en montant. 'Histoire du Droit.' Ah bon sang, comme si cela pouvait lui être d'une quelconque aide ...

Et puis, la réalisation. L'illumination. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Elle avait pensé comme une Dame jusqu'à présent, une femme qui ne pouvait pas se mêler de politique ou de justice. Mais elle avait tort. Il était temps de jouer avec ses propres règles, comme le faisait Isobel.

Après avoir sauté lestement à terre, elle ramassa le livre et appela Théodose.Ce n'était pas le moment de lésiner sur les moyens.

"Prépare moi une cafetière pleine avec une tasse, je te prie. Non, deux. Merci."

Elle replaça le livre d'histoire dans sa section et chercha quelque chose qui puisse l'aider. Ah ! Voilà !

'Les preuves ou la vie, une analyse '.

 

Toute l'accusation de son père reposait sur le simple fait qu'on ait trouvé du sang de Taesch sur la scène du crime. D'abord, la jeune fille s'était demandé comment on avait identifié le sang, comme étant celui de son père. Il se trouvait que le sommelier impérial était un homme au palais fin, qui connaissait sur le bout des doigts les sangs de chaque personnage important. Ceux-ci devaient donner chaque année un peu de leur sang pour honorer les dieux au temple et le sommelier se faisait un devoir de goûter chacun d'entre eux pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas empoisonnés. Et cette fois, quand on lui avait demandé s'il connaissait la personne qui avait saigné, il avait affirmé sans détour que c'était Taesch.

La jeune femme avait ensuite questionné la fidélité du sommelier, son honnêteté. Mais ce vieux vampire était, à en croire toute la noblesse, la personne la plus fiable de la Cour. Et il n'avait aucune raison d'accuser un Condé à tort, cette famille s'étant toujours montrée généreuse envers lui. Il recevait chaque année quantité de vins et de sangs millésimés de leur part. Elle avait donc rapidement abandonné cette piste.

En épluchant un livre sur le droit familial, elle était tombée sur une grande nouvelle : en cas d'attentat à la vie de l'Empereur, on pouvait repousser l'exécution de l'accusé si on apportait une preuve qui lèverait un doute sur sa culpabilité. Elle devait juste trouver une preuve, une seule, et elle aurait ensuite trente jours pour enquêter et trouver le véritable criminel. Cela semblait si simple dit comme ça !

Encore fallait-t-il trouver une preuve matérielle qui donnerait au Conseil assez de doutes pour repousser la mort de son père. Elle savait que ce n'était pas lui, elle le savait du fond de ses tripes ! Taesch n'aurait jamais fait ça à son meilleur ami, et certainement pas comme ça. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque affinité avec les poisons, de toute façon. Elle devait impérativement le sauver, comme il l'avait sauvé de la vie de concubine.

Elle se versa une nouvelle tasse de café au lait et réfléchit à ces hommes qui avaient tenté de tuer son père, trois jours avant le bal. Elle savait, elle, que ces hommes avaient probablement été les mêmes qui avaient tenté de tuer l'Empereur. S'ils étaient venus à bout de quatre d'entre eux, elle avait clairement vu l'un d'entre eux s'enfuir. Ça devait être lui le coupable. Il avait récupéré assez de sang pour le mettre sur la scène de crime et s'en laver les mains. Encore fallait-il prouver que ce combat avait eu lieu !

Maudit Père ! Il avait insisté pour qu'ils brûlent les corps et qu'ils jettent leurs armes. Il ne voulait pas que l'incident ne s'ébruite, ne serait-ce que pour garder l'image d'une caserne impénétrable intacte. Il ne restait plus rien de cette attaque, si ce n'était ... Mais oui ! Les vêtements de Père ! Il les avait confié à Allen pour qu'il les désinfecte et les raccommode mais, avec de la chance, le serviteur n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Pleine d'espoir, elle sauta sur ses pieds et, abandonnant sa tasse de café fumante, se rua dans le couloir. Elle savait où étaient les appartements des serviteurs puisqu'elle s'y était rendu quelques fois pour se faire à manger, en pleine journée. Elle était en pleine croissance !

Elle devait descendre le grand escalier, prendre à gauche, passer la porte en pin abîmée sur le dessus et elle ferait face au grand dortoir des serviteurs. Dans le fond, deux portes donnaient sur les petits chambres de Théodose et Allen, les deux seuls à avoir droit à une intimité relative.

Finalement arrivée à son but, sans bousculer trop de personnes, elle poussa le battant de la chambre d'Allen. Elle était minuscule, à peine de quoi caser un lit et une bassine d'eau pour la toilette du matin. Dans un coin, une chaise était recouverte de vêtements pliés avec attention. Ils portaient chacun une étiquette épinglée dans le tissu qui mentionnait les noms, la date de dépôt et le problème a réparer. Elle savait que la couture était le passe temps d'Allen mais elle ignorait qu'on lui commandait des réparations régulièrement.

Sans se presser, elle retira un à un les vêtements, sans trouver le manteau et la chemise tâchée de son père. Mince ! Elle était pourtant sûre d'elle ! Elle avait vu Père le remettre à Allen, avant le bal. Avant qu'il ne soit arrêté. Et s'il l'avait emporté avec lui à la Tour ?

"Théodose !"

Le majordome fut là en un éclair, sortant de l'ombre du dortoir, inquiétant. Charlie sentit un frisson couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale en se demandant si elle s'habituerait un jour et sourit au majordome.

"Est-ce que tu sais si Allen a emmené une veste noire et une chemise en soie blanche, marquée de papillons bleus clairs en partant avec Père ? Quelque chose à laver et raccommoder."

Le majordome réfléchit un moment et hocha lourdement la tête. Soulagée, Charlie sentit son coeur accélérer son rythme. L'espoir lui donnait des ailes.

"En effet, mademoiselle. Il disait que c'était pour le Ser Taesch mais si vous voulez mon avis -

-Merci Théodose ! Prépare mon poney, je serais sortie dans deux minutes !"

Le majordome marqua la surprise en entendant ses mots et écarquilla les yeux. Il fit un geste élégant vers la petite fenêtre du dortoir des serviteurs.

"Par ce temps là, mademoiselle ?"

La pluie tombait à gros seaux dehors et martelait la vitre si violemment que celle-ci ne cessait de grincer.

"L'affaire presse, Théodose. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il grêle, je dois me rendre à la Tour !"

C'était peut-être sa seule chance de sauver son père.

 

Kenzie galopait de plus en plus vite et Charlie n'aurait su dire si son poney le faisait parce qu'elle lui criait de le faire ou si c'était pour échapper à la pluie. Elle se sentait mal de faire subir cela à cette pauvre bête qui lui avait toujours été agréable mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix si elle voulait être sûre de son plan. Elle n'avait aucune autre échappatoire, aucun plan B. Alors elle donna quelques coups de botte supplémentaires au flanc de son cheval.

Dans ses besaces, la bête portait de lourds présents pour son père et elle espérait qu'ils seraient intacts quand elle arriverait. Elle avait fait un détour rapide par chez un fleuriste. Père ne devait pas se douter une seule seconde qu'elle venait pour la veste ou il risquait de lui en vouloir de prendre des risques.

Deux jours plus tôt, il lui avait fait apporter une lettre qui lui disait de ne rien faire de stupide, de renier son père et de prendre le pouvoir ducal. Il lui disait qu'elle était prête. Elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Et même si c'était le cas, elle ne voulait pas perdre son père.

Quand elle arriva à la Tour, elle était épuisée, trempée et sa monture aussi. A l'abri de l'arbre géant, elle attacha Kenzie pour qu'elle ne s'en aille pas sans elle et lui donna un ballot de foin qui traînait dans le coin. Le poney remua la tête avec mauvaise humeur.

"Oui je sais, ce n'est pas de l'avoine et ce n'est pas très frais, mais il va falloir t'en contenter pour le moment !"

Le cheval commença à tirer sur sa longe et à hénir bruyamment. De toute évidence, cette contrainte n'était pas pour lui plaire.

"Ca suffit, Kenzie ! Tu auras de belles pommes en rentrant si tu attends sagement !"

La jument sembla comprendre puisqu'elle s'immobilisa et, avec mauvaise volonté, commença à manger le foin séché.

Déchargeant la bête, Charlie commença son ascension avec deux gros sacs remplis de fleurs. Allen vint l'accueillir dès qu'elle eut poussé la porte et elle lui donna volontiers sa charge. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre un moment pour parler à Allen seul à seul.

"Votre père se repose, mademoiselle. Souhaitez-vous un café ?"

Ah ! Parfait ! La chance lui souriait ! Elle s'assit sur un meuble mal taillé et hocha la tête avec plaisir. Dans un coin de la pièce, un loup aux yeux vairons la regardait, curieux. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du loup qui finit par baisser la tête et se recoucher. Reconnaissait-il son autorité ?

Le serviteur revint en un rien de temps et elle lui sourit en le remerciant. Adoptant une voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Père, elle trancha dans le vif du sujet.

"Allen, dis moi, est-ce que tu te souviens d'une veste noire et d'une chemise blanche que mon père t'aurait donner à laver et raccommoder. Est-ce que tu l'as fait ?"

Le serviteur s'installa sur un petit fauteuil et sirota une gorgée de café avant de répondre. Charlie l'imita et se promit de ne plus recommencer. Quel jus de pisse !

"Oh ça oui, je m'en souviens ! La chemise est comme intacte, mademoiselle, mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de m'occuper de la veste. Je suis désolé mais avec cette histoire de -

\- Oh merci, merci, Allen ! J'ai besoin de récupérer la veste, mais pas un mot à père, hm ?"

Le serviteur sembla interloqué mais lui apporta le vêtement abîmé sans rechigner. La tâche de sang était encore bien visible et l'entaille était nette. C'était parfait.

"Mademoiselle, est-ce que ça a un lien avec les gros sacs que vous avez rapporté ?"

Elle fourra la veste dans sa besace personnelle et sourit doucement au serviteur. Elle avait assuré trente jours à son père, au moins. Elle en était presque sûre.

"En quelque sorte !"

 

TAESCH

Il était de plus en plus fatigué et il était sûr que sans ces remèdes de sorcières qu'il achetait régulièrement, il claquerait avant même le jour de son exécution. Au moins avait-il eu le temps de former une héritière digne de ce nom. Elle apprendrait le reste sur le tas, peu importait où. Clair, protecteur comme il était, se chargerait de son bien-être. Et pour le reste ... eh bien la vie lui enseignerait elle même combien elle était dure.

Il se leva, incapable de continuer à dormir. La lune éclairait sa 'chambre' par la fente pratiquée dans l'écorce et elle l'empêchait de se rendormir. La vicieuse ! N'avait-il pas assez donné au Temple pour que Selène ne le laisse tranquille ?

Maugréant, il se leva doucement. Ses os le faisaient souffrir, atrocement. Il étouffa une nouvelle quinte de toux et s'étira précautionneusement. La dernière fois, il s'était démit une épaule en y allant trop fort.

Quand il arriva dans la pièce principale, il fut frappé par une odeur forte. L'air était chargé du parfum des fleurs. Et pour cause, la pièce en était remplie. Des bouquets pendaient aux poutres du plafonds et aux crochets des murs, des pétales recouvraient intégralement le sol et même le pauvre loup s'était vu affublé d'un collier de fleurs dont il essayait de se débarrasser.

Et au milieu, Charlie, dans une robe florale délicieuse. Elle faisait bien cinq ans de plus que son âge réel et ressemblait à une vision divine au milieu de ce décor. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de le couronner de fleurs et de bois. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue.

"Cela vous plaît-il ?"

Elle avait changé cette tour glauque en un paradis. Il s'était juré de lui dire de s'en aller si elle venait, de la mettre en garde. Il s'était juré de lui dire la vérité. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à lui dire que la maladie l'avait condamné, quelque soit la décision des juges.

"Beaucoup."

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et un moment de silence passa. Ils avaient tous les deux la gorge trop nouée pour parler. Jusqu'à ce que Charlie ne puisse s'exprimer.

"Je ne vous laisse pas tomber, papa. Pas maintenant. Jamais."


	13. On Trial

CHARLIE

Elle était prête.

Sa robe bleue fine et moulante lui donnait un air bien plus adulte et sa coiffure de femme fatale - comme le disait Siobhan - donnait l'impression qu'elle n'assistait pas à son premier procès. En réalité, ce n'était pas un procès à proprement parler mais une session extraordinaire du Conseil. Les ministres avaient délibéré sans même se réunir à proprement parler que Taesch était coupable et qu'il méritait la mort. Cette affaire était de plus en plus scandaleuse ! Alors bien sûr, Charlie avait convoqué le Conseil pour exiger un véritable jugement.

Quoiqu'il se passe au Conseil, Charlie était prête à l'affronter. Personne ne pouvait la dissuader de sauver son père, même pas Siobhan qui l'avait supplié plusieurs fois de ne pas y aller, de ne pas convoquer le Conseil. De ne pas se griller socialement. Si elle défiait les douze autres ministères aujourd'hui et qu'elle ratait son sauvetage, elle était sûre de ne jamais trouver aucun bon parti quand elle aurait pleinement l'âge d'avoir des prétendants. Mais Charlie s'en fichait royalement. Le seul parti qu'elle pourrait vouloir devait la détester actuellement.

Elle avait des preuves, elle avait confiance en elle et elle n'avait peur de rien ni de personne. Alors elle fit la bise à sa dame de chambre et se drapa d'un manteau de fourrure épais avant de monter dans son fiacre. Celui-ci était conduit par Théodose, qui occupait de nombreuses places depuis que les serviteurs avaient commencé à démissionner. Les rats quittaient le navire comme si la peste s'était emparée des Condé.

Malgré le déshonneur, malgré la honte, malgré les remarques horribles et les noms d'oiseaux qu'on leur lançait, Clair et Charlie n'avaient jamais cédé à la rumeur. Ils étaient restés digne, ils avaient gardé la tête haute et avait traversé les rues de la ville avec la même noblesse qu'un loup parmi les chiens. On la traitait de meurtrière, de fille de joie, de manipulatrice, dans le meilleur des cas. On l'accusait de coucher avec son cousin et son père, elle qui avait rougi violemment la seule fois où Théodose l'avait surprise dans son bain.

Et plus les rumeurs enflaient, plus il était dur de ne pas baisser les yeux, de ne pas pleurer. Sans le soutien de Clair, sans cet oiseau mécanique impressionnant qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle, elle aurait déjà craqué et se serait réfugié dans la Basse Ville. Mais elle avait une mission et des gens la soutenaient.

Elle avait beau avoir confiance en elle, quand elle descendit de son fiacre, elle sentit ses jambes trembler. Tous ces yeux sur elle, jugeant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Ces bouches, qui murmuraient des mensonges. Elle sentait qu'elle allait être malade. Aussi pressa-t-elle le pas pour atteindre la salle du Conseil le plus vite possible.

Pourtant, là bas, le spectacle était encore pire. Sa volonté faillit flancher quand elle le vit. Peu lui importait les regards assassins des ministres, ceux qui juraient ou qui maugréaient, peu lui importait même la présence imposante d'Yvan von Dast qui lui demandait de s'asseoir. Lucius était là, et il occupait la place de son père. Comme si Elijah IV était décédé. Mais non, ce ne pouvait pas être le cas ! Aux dernières nouvelles ...

Quand le prince-général lui ordonna une nouvelle fois de prendre place autour de la table, elle obéit. Le siège de son père était inconfortable et elle comprenait soudain pourquoi il avait toujours mal au dos en quittant la salle du Conseil. Et encore il n'avait pas à porter un corset.

Chaque chef de famille était présent et la jugeait durement. Comme s'ils croyaient les rumeurs qu'avait propagé Isobel. Mais ce n'étaient que les élucubrations d'une adolescente en colère, ils devaient s'en rendre compte, non ? Ils n'étaient pas si stupides ...

Lucius lui adressa un regard vide avant de redresser la couronne en pierre qui glissait sur son front. Donc lui non plus ne lui serait d'aucune aide.

"La séance extraordinaire du Conseil est ouverte. A l'ordre du jour ... l'exécution de Taesch Condé."

Elle cligna des yeux. L'exécution de son père ? Mais ils n'avaient pas encore décidé de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Elle n'avait pas sorti le moindre de ses arguments !

C'était lamentable. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de présenter sa preuve ou d'argumenter qu'ils étaient déjà en train de consulter leurs agendas pour caler la meilleure date pour exécuter son père. C'était une bonne blague. Est-ce qu'ils savaient de qui ils parlaient au moins ? Un Duc ! Ils voulaient tuer un homme de la plus grande importance sans même un jugement correct, sans même un procès !

Le pire, c'était qu'ils parlaient d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Le père d'Alianora suggéra vaguement de la rendre à sa condition au marché aux esclaves alors que la matriarche des Castellis affirmait qu'une nouvelle femme à la tête d'une famille ducale ne serait pas pour lui déplaire. Mais personne ne lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait et encore moins pourquoi elle avait demandé à les voir. Les nobles vivaient dans un autre monde.

Elle était probablement censée baisser les yeux et s'en aller après les avoir remercié de leur bonté, s'ils ne la rendait pas à la fange de la Basse Ville. Comme dans un cauchemar, elle les voyait discuter, débattre et l'ignorer les quelques fois où elle essayait de se faire entendre. Au milieu de tout cela, Lucius gardait le regard dans le vide et Charlie se demandait bien s'il ne dormait pas ou si on ne l'avait pas remplacé par une poupée extrêmement réaliste. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il avait donné l'ordre du jour.

L'ambiance se chargea de tension quand Yvan von Dast entra dans le débat et Charlie sentit que la situation lui avait complètement échappée. Non, non, rien n'allait comme elle l'avait prévu. Et elle ne tolérerait pas ce mépris, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Non ... elle avait déjà bien trop subi pour se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Aussi saisit-elle le dossier qu'elle avait rassemblé sur l'affaire de son père avant de le claquer avec force contre le bureau en face d'elle.

Le chaos fit place à un silence pesant mais bien agréable comparé au brouhaha précédent. Elle sourit doucement, gardant son calme. Elle devait leur donner l'impression d'être une adulte pour qu'ils lui accordent un minimum d'attention. Elle n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien ! Elle n'était pas venue pour repartir sans même être entendue.

"Je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui pour -

\- Vous ne nous avez pas convoqué, mademoiselle. Nous sommes là parce que nous le voulons bien. Une enfant ne convoque pas le Conseil. "

Charlie se tourna légèrement vers la gauche pour rencontrer le regard narquois de Milton Kalingrad. Surnommé Chien par ses détracteurs - donc les trois quart de la noblesse - le ministre de la Culture était un enfoiré sexiste et attardé qui régnait sur sa famille avec un manque de réalisme déroutant. Il était aussi le père de Marie-Josèphe. S'il croyait pouvoir lui parler comme il parlait à cette petite écervelée, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

"Ser Kalingrad ... si seulement vous pouviez arrêter de mettre votre égo en avant, au moins pour cette séance, je vous en serais gré."

Elle fit de nouveau face au reste du Conseil, duquel émanait quelques gloussements, pour poursuivre sa phrase.

"Si je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui, c'est pour discuter du sort de mon père. Je souhaite que vous révisiez votre jugement quant à sa condamnation. J'ai déjà fait parcourir des rumeurs de pots de vin et de corruption dans le palais et au marché. Si vous condamnez mon père sans m'écouter, je pourrais les faire enfler et vous courrez à la catastrophe."

Elle fouilla dans son dossier et lut un document avant de relever les yeux pour fixer les membres du Conseil.

"Le Duc est très estimé par le peuple pour avoir ouvert une bibliothèque et deux orphelinats dans la capitale. Et les Condé ont toujours accueilli les plus démunis sur leurs terres en provinces quand la guerre faisait rage. Vous avez peut-être oublié mais le peuple se souvient."

Lucius s'était redressé dans son siège, mais il semblait plus intéressé qu'en colère, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille. Il avait même laissé un rictus moqueur se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

"Je demande une pause. J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec la jeune ... Lady Condé."

Tout le Conseil se retourna comme un seul homme - Charlie comprise - vers Yvan von Dast. Il avait la mine grave et fixait Lucius qui semblait ne savoir que faire. Après un instant, le prince se redressa dans son siège et, ignorant la couronne qui tombait sur son front, hocha la tête. Il semblait avoir réalisé ce qu'il devait dire.

"Accordé!"

 

Que lui voulait donc le général ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait soudain décidé de lui parler en privé ni pourquoi elle paniquait autant. Elle avait voulu refuser mais il lui avait été impossible de le faire. Il avait une présence étouffante qui obligeait Charlie à le suivre sans rechigner. Elle se sentait comme une enfant en sa présence. Ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs, mais tout le monde semblait l'oublier ces derniers temps.

Ils arrivèrent à une petit alcôve et Yvan s'arrêta. La jeune fille se cogna dans son dos musclé et se frotta le nez. Elle avait encore mal à cause du dernier combat avec Isobel. Siobhan disait que c'était normal, que c'était parce qu'elle était encore jeune. Et parce que la princesse avait été particulièrement féroce. De toute façon, ses maux de tête passeraient bien vite quand elle retrouverait un rythme de vie normale. Quand Père serait revenu à la maison.

"Tu sais, Charlette, j'aimerais qu'il soit possible de t'emmener quelque part, loin."

Elle voulut s'insurger de cette remarque mais la lassitude dans les yeux du Général l'en empêcha. Il semblait réellement triste qu'elle doive faire tout cela pour sauver son père. En tout cas, il en donnait une impression frappante. Le général terrifiant qu'elle avait vu à la caserne, le père inflexible qui avait empêché Isobel de la tuer avait disparu sous une centaine de couches de fatigue. Et tout d'un coup, elle réalisa. Il devait être fou de tristesse et mort d'inquiétude à propos d'Elijah. Il était son petit frère après tout. En y réfléchissant, il avait une position bien moins enviable que celle de Charlie.

"Dans quel monde vit-on pour qu'une enfant comme toi doive défendre son criminel de père devant le Conseil?"

Elle fronça largement les sourcils et redressa la tête. Son criminel de père ? Pour qui se prenait cet homme ? Elle allait le mettre en pièce s'il continuait d'insulter Taesch ! Toutefois, il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et il releva les yeux vers elle. Des yeux d'un violet très sombre. C'était inattendu. Elle les avait toujours cru noirs, comme ceux d'Isobel.

"Je voulais te faire une proposition. Si tu oublies toute cette histoire de procès équitable et de rébellion, je suis prêt à t'accueillir dans ma famille. Je ne serais peut-être jamais ton père mais Isobel a bien besoin d'une sœur et je pourrais te fournir une éducation correcte et ... une garde robe décente. Je pourrais faire en sorte de repousser l'exécution, pour que tu passes un peu de temps avec lui, aussi. Tu pourrais même voir Clair régulièrement, nous sommes très amis. "

De toute évidence, le prince Yvan n'approuvait pas sa tenue d'aujourd'hui. Cela signifiait probablement qu'il avait incendié Isobel la fois où elle était allée en ville avec cette robe courte et échancrée.

Était-ce la réalité ? Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre quelle était la proposition du prince. Il voulait ... l'adopter ? Eh bien il aurait dû arriver trois mois plus tôt, quand elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille abandonnée à l'Orphelinat. Quand elle regardait derrière elle, elle voyait tant de chemin parcouru en si peu de temps. S'il avait voulu l'adopter là bas, elle aurait pleuré de joie. A présent, elle avait juste envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait détester ou avoir pitié de cet homme, aussi opta-t-elle pour la gentillesse. Son père disait souvent que cela pouvait la sortir des situations épineuse.

"Je suis désolée, général Von Dast, mais j'ai déjà une famille. Et je m'efforce actuellement de la tirer du gouffre. Mais j'accepterai avec joie que vous me donniez des leçons de combat, la prochaine fois que je viendrais au Palais. Une fois que mon père sera tiré d'affaire, bien entendu."

Le prince poussa un soupir à fendre les pierres et leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé. Il ne lui cria cependant pas dessus et murmura juste son accord avant de reprendre le chemin de la salle du Conseil. Elle le suivit en souriant doucement. Peut-être qu'elle aimait bien cet homme, en réalité. Mais, plus important, elle lui était indéfiniment reconnaissante de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait été assez gentil pour lui ouvrir une porte de sortie alors que tout le monde cherchait à l'enfoncer. Et même si elle avait refusé sa proposition, elle était pleine de gratitude pour son empathie. Étrangement perturbant de la part d'un homme que l'on disait cruel et impitoyable.

 

Une fois de retour dans la salle du Conseil, la jeune femme reprit place. Les chuchotements des ministres étaient presque assourdissants et elle goûtait au plaisir de tout les laisser ignorer de sa discussion avec le Prince Noir. S'ils pouvaient s'étouffer de frustration, ce ne serait pas plus mal.

Quand tout le monde se fut aperçu de leur présence, elle se releva de nouveau. Elle se sentait plus impressionnante, plus imposante comme cela. Plus sûre d'elle. Et sa taille n'y était pas pour rien.

Elle sourit doucement quand Lucius annonça que la séance allait reprendre et s'arma de ses documents. Elle tenait entre les mains une copie du verset 16 du Livre de la Justice, que les Dieux avaient eux même dictés selon la légende. Il servait généralement de référence aux juges et aux jurés quand ils traitaient une infraction qui n'était pas mentionné dans le Code Pénal créé par Aesmilien Ier. A en croire les regards des membres du Conseil sur elle, Charlie avait l'impression qu'elle s'apprêtait à dévaler des pentes rocheuses, à cheval sur une meule de fromage.

"Le Livre de la Justice dit, je cite, que 'Chaque accusé, qu'il soit voleur ou mendiant, meurtrier ou parjure, aura la chance de voir son exécution repoussée de trente nuits si un doute est levé par une preuve matérielle sur sa culpabilité. Le coupable - ou son avocat - aura le droit de déléguer quatre personnes pour prouver son innocence. Toutefois, si les trente nuits s'écoulent sans que rien ne le disculpe, il sera condamné une peine de mort sans aucun recours."

Un silence terrifiant pesait sur le Conseil alors qu'elle faisait circuler sa copie pour les curieux. Elle sentait qu'elle les tenait.

"J'ai une preuve. La preuve que, moins d'une semaine avant la tentative d'assassinat sur l'Empereur, on a tenté de tuer mon père. Une occasion pour les véritables meurtriers d'Elijah IV de récupérer le sang de mon père pour le disposer à leur aise sur la scène de crime ! Et c'est pour cela que j'ai fait venir quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Le même sommelier qui a identifié le sang de mon père quelques jours avant son arrestation. Bien entendu, je suis l'avocat de mon père. "

Sur ce coup de théâtre, elle fit entrer le sommelier, adorable petit homme rond et joyeux, qui s'avança sous les regards ébahis du Conseil. On apporta aussi la veste tâchée de sang, bien conservée, qu'elle avait confié à un serviteur avant le début de la séance. Elle avait l'impression de mettre en scène un vaudeville.

Le goûteur fit une petite courbette avant de mouiller son doigt et de le poser sur le tissu tâché. Et alors qu'il semblait réfléchir, la jeune femme se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son quotidien. Est-ce qu'il participait souvent à des enquêtes et des procès ? Ou bien s'ennuyait-il la moitié de son temps ? Elle devrait lui demander quand elle ne serait pas occupée à subir les médisances de la Cour ou à sauver son père.

L'homme rondelet réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête en souriant. Charlie sentit son coeur se gonfler d'espoir quand il ouvrit la bouche.

"C'est bien le sang de Sieur Condé. Je dirais qu'il date de cinq ou six jours avant le bal et qu'il a été causé par un couteau rouillé - on sent bien la rouille. Et, ce n'est pas mon domaine d'expertise, mais il me semble que cette tâche a bien été provoquée par le même coup qui a perforé la veste. Ce sera tout ? "

En souriant, elle remercia l'homme qui s'en alla de sa démarche joyeuse. Et le chaos éclata dès que la porte fut fermée. Les remarques, les doutes fusaient de toute part. Et, pour une fois, Charlie était heureuse d'être celle qui avait provoqué cette débandade.

" ... et quand ils auront posé les yeux sur cette preuve, nous sommes sûrs que le peuple se soulèvera pour défendre Taesch Condé !", entendait-elle à gauche.

" Nous devons réussir à l'apaiser, à la convaincre d'abandonner cette preuve.", murmurait-on à droite.

Et au centre, Lucius, qui savourait le chaos. Il souriait franchement cette fois. Et il étonna tout le monde quand il se leva pour applaudir franchement Charlie. De toute évidence, Luscka, lui, n'était pas amusé.

"C'est ... très bien comme cela. Si le Ser Condé est innocent, il nous faut du temps pour le prouver. J'ajourne donc cette réunion au mois prochain et j'accorde à mademoiselle Condé son souhait de pouvoir mener l'enquête comme bon lui semble."

Le père de Lucius fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Malgré cet avertissement, le prince continua dans son élan.

"Quatre personnes peuvent donc être réquisitionnées pour cette enquête. Je suppose que vous comptez en faire partie, mademoiselle Condé. Sur qui d'autre se porte votre choix ?"

Elle se rassit, confortablement, à présent qu'elle n'avait plus à prouver son droit d'être ici. Lucius avait le regard qui pétillait. Croyait-il lui aussi à l'innocence de Taesch ou attendait-il avec impatience le moment où Charlie trébucherait pour ne plus se relever ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle devait citer, comme le dictait la loi, le nom des trois personnes qui l'accompagneraient. Mais elle devait aussi donner les raisons de ses choix. Une chance pour Charlie de montrer combien elle avait pensé son plan de A à Z.

"Isobel von Dast. Je l'ai vu combattre et elle est bien plus douée que moi. Les personnes qui en ont après mon père peuvent engager des mercenaires et j'aimerais avoir une protection digne de ce nom. De plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle excellait aux enseignements stratégiques et en reconnaissance de terrain."

Les murmures du côté gauche s'amplifièrent. Yvan, pourtant, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.Tout le monde avait catégorisé Isobel et Charlie comme étant les pires rivales. Mais la jeune Condé savait reconnaître le talent quand elle le voyait et Isobel ne pourrait refuser sans s'exposer à l'exil. Charlie avait besoin d'elle. Et si Yvan avait raison quand il affirmait qu'elle avait besoin d'une sœur, elle réussirait à se la mettre dans la poche en un rien de temps.

"Alianora Fell. Elle est la fille de l'honorable juge Fell et a des connaissances très poussées en matière de juridiction. Mais elle sera aussi un atout politique puisqu'elle connaît tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les familles nobles, les bonnes manières et les petits secrets pas si bien cachés."

Le juge Fell s'indigna mais Charlie n'y prêta aucune intention. Elle se servit un peu d'eau et but son verre d'un trait. Surprise, elle manqua de s'étouffer. L'eau était fraîche. Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'elle était tout juste tiède deux secondes auparavant. A quoi jouait Lucius ?

"Et son Excellence Lucius von Dast. Sa Majesté est un mage redoutable mais il a aussi une masse de connaissance inimaginables. Je compte autant sur sa curiosité que sur son impartialité pour résoudre cette affaire et blanchir mon père."

Les murmures étaient à présent presque des cris. Et Lucius semblait choqué à son tour. Ne s'y attendait-il pas ? Elle ne connaissait pas grand monde de confiance à la cour !

Le patriarche des Illium se racla la gorge, ce qui fit taire toutes les plaintes des conseillers. Il était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent mais sa présence écrasait à présent toute la salle. Et il avait son mot à dire dans l'affaire. Il représentait l'autre facette de la justice, presque au même titre que les Fell.

"Ne voulez-vous point choisir des adultes ? Plus informés, plus sûrs d'eux, plus expérimentés ? Mon fils ..."

Charlie secoua vivement la tête avant de l'interrompre. Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps de mettre le doute dans son cœur, au risque de toujours le garder.

"De toute évidence, tous les adultes qui pourraient m'aider se sont déjà fait une idée sur la culpabilité de mon père. Je souhaite partir sur des bases favorables. Et j'ai l'intime conviction que les trois personnes que j'ai cité pensent mon père innocent."

Un simple regard vers Lucius lui apprit qu'elle avait raison. Il semblait impatient de retirer cette couronne en pierre et de commencer.


	14. Special Intermission #2

Carnets d'Yvan von Dast, entrée du 15 Nov. - Sixte

4:00

La séance extraordinaire du Conseil vient de s'achever. La jeune Condé a mouché tout le monde et a levé un doute sur l'affaire concernant son père. Je lui ai bien proposé de cesser toute cette folie et de rejoindre ma famille - bien sûr, je pourrais l'élever comme une fille, bien mieux que Taesch Condé - mais elle a refusé. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est ingrate mais elle est encore jeune. Et je pense qu'elle veut tirer son père d'affaire pour le remercier de l'avoir adoptée.

C'est stupide. Elle ne lui doit rien. A part le fait de l'avoir manipulée assez bien pour la placer rapidement sur l'échiquier politique, Taesch n'a rien fait pour elle. Et ça me fait vomir.

Je déteste Taesch Condé. Il représente tout ce que j'abhorre. La vie de la cour, exubérante, le manque de respect, l'imprudence, la moquerie. Il est frivole et misérable, dans son comportement. Quand je pense que j'étais amoureux de lui, plus jeune, je me demande comment. Mais je suppose qu'il doit exercer un certain charme sur les adolescents. Isobel m'a parlé plusieurs fois de ses 'sentiments' pour lui. J'aimerais qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'un homme pour réussir. Qu'elle ne se résigne pas à devoir se marier pour réussir sa vie, mais, je ne sais pas, je ne la comprends pas. Je suis son père, pourtant, je devrais tout savoir sur elle !

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai du mal à croire que Taesch ait pu faire du mal à Elijah. Je n'ai jamais vu ce connard de Condé aussi heureux qu'aux alentours d'Elijah, quand ils tirent à l'arc ensemble ou discutent de leurs lectures - la plupart du temps ennuyeuses à faire crever un rat mort. Et quoi ? D'un coup il se réveille et il décide qu'il déteste son ami ? Son seul ami !

Ca me paraît bien gros et la théorie de la gamine Condé - comme quoi on aurait prit son sang pour le placer sur la scène du crime - me paraît plus plausible. Taesch a un bon paquet d'ennemi à son âge et si on ajoute à ce facteur le fait qu'il soit un sale petit fils de pute ... on obtient un très bon motif de complot.

Carnets d'Yvan von Dast, entrée du 16 Nov. - Septimus

2:08

Lucius m'a rappelé que je devais prévenir Izzy qu'elle doit aider Charlette Condé dans son investigation. Un jour s'est déjà écoulé et je suppose que j'aurais dû le faire hier. Je pourrais parfaitement laisser la Condé le faire mais elles se sauteraient certainement à la gorge.

La dernière fois, Isobel a failli se griller. Non mais ! Se battre avec une autre gosse alors qu'elle doit garder secret qu'elle est une hybride ? Je l'ai élevée comme ça ?!

Putain peut-être.

5:56

Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Putain ! Je vais devoir me résigner à aller parler à Isobel. Je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se fâche. C'est mauvais pour elle ... je ne connais pas trop bien la morphologie des humains/hybrides mais je suis presque sûr qu'ils ont le cœur fragile. Et si elle venait à mourir ou se blesser ... je crois bien que je pourrais étriper la gamine de Taesch Condé. 

 

YVAN

 

Yvan lâcha sa plume et la rangea bien proprement à côté de son encrier. Son chat monta sur le bureau et il fronça doucement les sourcils. Le félin roux était adorable mais Yvan connaissait bien sa propension à semer le chaos sur son passage. Le prince tendit la main vers le chat pour qu'il lui donne un coup de tête - il sentit ses os craquer, ce chat était une brute - puis le posa par terre. Le chat lâcha un miaulement de protestation.

"Ça suffit, Ciri, je te connais, tu vas encore mettre de l'encre partout !"

Avec un miaulement indigné et la queue relevée en signe de dédain, Ciri quitta la pièce. Bon sang, Yvan n'avait-il que des créatures caractérielles autour de lui ? D'abord Isobel et ensuite ...

"Ciri ! Putain !"

La voix de sa fille lui fit relever la tête. Elle entra en trombe et soupira lourdement. Cette fille n'était pas une princesse, c'était un démon sur terre.

"Ton putain de con de chat a encore failli me faire tomber !"

Izzy portait un pantalon serré, une chemise d'officier et ... ses bottes à grelots. Bien sûr, le chat avait dû vouloir jouer avec. Erreur de débutante !

"Isobel Renn von Dast ! Qui t'a apprit à parler comme ça ?!"

La jeune femme fit une moue et Yvan sentit qu'elle allait lui dire que c'était de sa faute. Alors, pour parer à toute critique, il lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle obéit immédiatement. Izzy était plus réactive que la moitié de ses soldats d'élite.

"Tu tombes bien. J'ai à te parler. A propos de Charlette Condé."

La jeune femme releva les yeux et planta son regard obsidienne dans celui de son père. Elle ne voudrait probablement pas entendre ce qui suivrait mais elle le ferait. Pas une fois dans sa vie elle n'avait contredit l'autorité de son père.

"Elle a réussi à obtenir un délai pour repousser l'exécution de son père. Et mener une enquête, pour prouver son innocence. Je trouve que c'est futile et perdu d'avance mais elle en a le droit."

Était-ce un soupir de soulagement qui venait de s'échapper de la bouche de sa fille ? Elle était complètement stupide.

"Et elle a réquisitionné ton aide."

Il s'attendait à un ouragan de protestation mais Isobel ne fit que sourire. Un sourire cruel, presque autant que celui de son père.

"Parfait."

En haussant un sourcil - et pour Yvan qui gardait toujours les sourcils froncés, cela faisait une foutue différence - il pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle se leva d'un bond, apparemment remontée à bloc et croisa les bras, probablement pour se donner un air plus impressionnant.

"Comme ça je vais pouvoir prouver que c'est elle la coupable. Et quand elle croupira en prison, elle regrettera de s'en être prit à Oncle Lij !"

Se rendait-elle compte que sa logique ne faisait pas sens ?


	15. Just that little thing

ALIANORA 

Les diamants de son diadème scintillaient grâce à la lumière et elle se sentait plus belle que jamais. Ses longs cheveux chocolat étaient brillants et soyeux et son visage était parfaitement maquillé. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi nerveuse à l'idée d'enfiler cette robe et de se rendre au salon pour voir ses invités ? Elle avait déjà reçu des gens avant, des gens très importants ! Et jamais elle n'avait été autant sur les nerfs !

Elle fit un geste vague et sa dame de compagnie se précipita pour lui apporter la lourde robe blanche qui avait été prévue pour l'occasion. Elle possédait un sur-corset ouvragé en dentelle, des manches courtes bouffante et une sur-jupe chargée de pierreries. Avec cela, elle aurait certainement brillé de mille feux à la Cour. D'ailleurs, elle aurait dû la porter pour la première fois à la Cour.

Mais à cause de cette enquête, elle était privée de Cour, privée de mondanités. Et, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, elle se sentait déjà dépérir. Elle adorait Charlette et elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle mais elle n'avait rien à faire dans des affaires d'hommes ! Isobel et elle non plus d'ailleurs ! Enquêter sur un crime ... Incroyable pour deux ladies et une princesse.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait la présence du prince, qui lui rajoutait encore un peu de pression. Elle sentait une bouffée d'anxiété la saisir rien qu'à y penser. Le prince héritier, le parti parfait pour toutes les jeunes nobles, allait bientôt poser ses petites fesses impériales dans un fauteuil de son salon. Et sa mère lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il serait bienvenu pour sa personne de séduire le prince, tant qu'elle enquêterait sur la presque mort de son père. Mais bien sûr ! Le monde devenait-il fou ?

Deux mois encore auparavant, elle vivait une vie de jeune noble parfaitement normale et maintenant ... Mince ! Tout Ravenwell marchait sur la tête !

Elle tourna un peu sur elle même et sourit au miroir, plus par habitude que par réel bonheur. Une légende disait dans sa famille que si une jeune fille souriait sans cesse, elle vivrait plus longtemps. La véracité de cette légende n'avait jamais été prouvée mais Alianora pensait surtout que c'était une façon originale pour obliger les jeunes dames à se comporter ... eh bien comme des dames.

Elle remercia poliment sa dame de compagnie et passa le portique magique qui donnait sur le couloir. Si une personne possédant une arme passait sous le portique, celui-ci se mettait automatiquement à produire de la fumée, assez épaisse pour empêcher n'importe qui de voir. Alianora n'avait jamais subi de tentatives d'assassinat et n'avait donc jamais vu ce portique en action mais elle ne doutait pas de son efficacité, au moins dissuasive.

Une fois devant le petit salon du premier étage, elle sortit une clef représentant un soleil d'or de sa chevelure et l'inséra dans la serrure. Ici, on ne laissait jamais rien ouvert. Sa mère disait que c'était parce qu'ils représentaient la justice et qu'ils devaient être prudents mais Alianora pensait surtout qu'ils étaient paranoïaques.

Elle eut à peine le temps de vérifier que le thé au sang et à la crème avait bien été préparé que Firmin entra par la porte opposée à celle qu'avait emprunté Alianora. Il sembla surpris et elle lui sourit maladroitement. Firmin était le fils de Florimond, leur ancien majordome. Il avait grandi au manoir et, s'il avait en réalité quinze ans de plus qu'Alianora, la jeune dame avait toujours eu l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient comme s'ils avaient grandi ensemble.

Le majordome baissa les yeux et l'informa que ses invités étaient arrivés - si tôt ? Quel manque de respect pour des membres de la haute caste ! - avant de passer à côté d'elle pour déposer un plateau de petits gâteaux fourrés à la confiture sur la table. De la manche de son veston, il la frôla et elle frémit. Firmin éveillait des sentiments contraires en elle. Il était si beau, et gentil, et adorable et drôle, mais elle avait toujours considéré Florimond comme un père, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas voir le sien et Firmin venait d'un monde bien inférieur au sien. Le monde des serviteurs, des ... travailleurs. Quelle horreur.

Tout en rougissant violemment, elle le remercia et s'assit dans un fauteuil assez grand pour contenir deux demoiselles comme elle. Le majordome lui accorda un sourire sympathique, une boutade sur la façon dont elle avait agencé ses cheveux et s'en alla. Alianora sentit son cœur le suivre, bien malgré elle.

Quelques secondes après le départ de Firmin, la princesse Isobel entra. Elle était habillée comme un homme, à son habitude, et avait des yeux et des cheveux d'un noir sans reflets, plus ternes que d'habitude. Elle était suivie de son cousin, le prince Lucius, qui lui accorda à peine un regard avant de rejoindre Isobel sur une causeuse en face de la jeune dame.

Deux minutes plus tard, Charlie entra et Alianora sentit son cœur rater un battement. La jeune Condé portait une tenue des plus indécentes - juste un pantalon serré, un corset et une chemise en coton blanc - mais ce n'était pas le pire. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux légèrement au dessus de ses épaules et ils arboraient désormais une couleur grise, délavée et inégale.

Elle retira ses gants d'équitation en cuir et les posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel elle venait de s'asseoir. Alianora sentit son poil se hérisser quand elle les salua sans même une révérence. L'emprisonnement de son père l'avait-il donc tant atteint ? Où était-donc la Charlie douce et rigolote qu'Alianora aimait tant ?

"Merci d'être venus. Et merci à toi, Nora, de nous héberger. Chez moi c'est un peu ... compliqué en ce moment. La presse à scandale et les nobles en colère nous auraient compliqué le travail."

La presse à scandale ? Bon sang ... elle imaginait à peine la détresse de Charlie. Elle aurait voulu toucher la main de son amie pour lui apporter du réconfort mais celle-ci était bien trop loin. Et elle enchaîna sans attendre aucune réponse. Lucius lisait toujours à côté d'Isobel, qui fusillait Charlie du regard depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Personne ne semblait se soucier de lui, à part Alianora qui lui lançait des regards nerveux de temps à autre.

"Je crois que tout le monde ici est d'accord pour dire que mon père a été victime d'un complot. Il nous reste vingt-huit jours pour trouver le criminel et innocenter Taesch Condé. "

Lucius claqua brusquement son livre et releva la tête. Il ressemblait soudain à un animal qui a trouvé sa proie.

"Très bien, tranchons dans le vif. Je suis impatient de trouver celui qui a tenté de tuer mon père."

Le regard d'Isobel ne laissait aucun doute sur ses pensées. Elle était persuadée que Charlie était la responsable de toute cette histoire.

 

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient fini les petits gâteaux à la confiture et le thé au sang. Lucius avait créé un tableau flottant dans l'air, composé de magie pure qui comportait deux colonnes : 'CE QUE L'ON SAIT' et 'CE QU'ON NE SAIT PAS'. La première catégorie était bien légère par rapport à la deuxième, bien plus fournie. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité du criminel, ni son motif, ni son réseau et encore moins la nature du poison qu'il avait utilisé sur le roi.

Bref, ils planchaient depuis une bonne demi-heure et même Alianora commençait à s'ennuyer. Isobel s'était adoucie un peu quand Charlie lui avait promit de s'en aller de Ravenwell s'ils n'arrivaient pas à disculper Taesch avant la fin du mois qui leur avait été accordé et elle s'était mise à vraiment réfléchir. Parce que oui, Isobel était intelligente. Si elle ne montrait que sa mauvaise humeur et son instabilité à la Cour, quand elle se concentrait, elle était brillante. Et Alianora en était profondément choquée. Elle avait toujours imaginé la princesse comme un bélier stupide.

"Donc, je résume. Personne ne sait où était Taesch à l'heure du crime et il a refusé de le dire, ce qui ne le rend pas suspect du tout. Son sang a été retrouvé sur les lieux du crime, sang qui a dû lui être subtilisé lors de la tentative d'assassinat une semaine plus tôt lors de sa propre tentative d'assassinat. Seulement, on n'a aucun indice, ni sur la personne qui a tenté de tuer Taesch, ni sur celle qui a tenté d'assassiner Oncle Elijah. Conclusion du résumé : ça pourrait être n'importe quel invité du bal et on est dans la merde."

La princesse lâcha un soupir ennuyé et finit son verre de sang avant de le reposer sur la table basse. Alianora remarqua un changement d'attitude chez Lucius. Infime, mais elle l'avait vu. Elle était vraiment douée en ce qui concernait les études de comportement.

"Mon Prince, vous ne vous sentez pas bien?"

Lucius sortit de ses pensées en sursautant et se racla la gorge bruyamment. Les trois filles se mirent à le fixer intensément. Il leur cachait quelque chose.

"J'ai peut-être oublié de ... mentionner quelque chose, dans ce que l'on sait."

Avec son doigt, il commença à inscrire une phrase dans l'air et, quand il eut fini, se décala sur le côté. 'Un membre de la guilde des voleurs était là le soir du bal. Et je connais son nom.'

Charlie et Alianora restèrent sans voix alors qu'Isobel se redressait dans son fauteuil, comme montée sur un ressort. Elle menaçait de surgir de sa boîte si Lucius commettait encore un autre faux pas. La jeune demoiselle crispa ses doigts sur le tissu de sa jupe et déglutit. Avec cet ambiance, on ne pouvait plus respirer. L'électricité dans l'air était presque palpable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lux ? Un membre de la guilde des voleurs ? Et tu ne l'as dit à personne ?"

Le prince se rassit en déglutissant, sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Charlie, sans doute pour se tenir éloigné de sa cousine. La jeune Condé devint rapidement aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot mais, heureusement pour elle, personne ne lui prêtait attention.

"Je l'ai suspecté tout de suite, bien sûr, mais en y réfléchissant, il était avec moi au moment du ... crime. Et je l'ai vu distinctement entrer dans le château. Bien sûr, quand Oncle Taesch a été accusé, Lazarus m'est complètement sorti de la tête."

Charlie sursauta et regarda soudain Lucius comme s'il venait de commander des poissons à la crème anglaise au restaurant. Elle venait de réaliser quelque chose.

"Lazarus ? Comment ?

\- Honey quelque chose, je crois. Pourquoi ?"

Charlie saisit son sac pour en sortit un carnet usé. Les pages étaient toutes noircies d'une écriture élégante et soignée. Isobel se rapprocha pour mieux voir et Alianora l'imita, trop curieuse. Charlie passa quelques pages, s'attardant plus sur d'autres. De toute évidence, elle cherchait quelque chose.

"C'est l'agenda de mon père. Et j'y ai vu plusieurs fois noté le nom de ... Ah ! Là !"

Elle pointa de son index le nom de Lazarus H. , noté soigneusement en face de la date du cinq octobre.

"Tous les mois, Père avait rendez-vous avec lui. Il y a aussi à chaque fois cette mention : 'Le Gobelin Rouge', j'ignore cependant ce que cela peut vouloir dire."

Isobel se redressa et échangea un regard complice avec Lucius avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière.

"C'est un bar des bas quartiers qui organise des combats illégaux dans son sous-sol. Nos pères y vont régulièrement pour se défouler."

Alianora se sentit défaillir et s'accrocha à un guéridon pour ne pas s'évanouir.

"Le Prince Consort et le Général des armées participent à des combats illégaux dans la Basse Ville ? Mais c'est ... c'est ...

\- Très bien. Allons y . Si ce Lazarus peut être en lien avec tout cela, je veux lui parler !"

Charlie avait parlé d'un ton décidé et poussa sur le dos de Lucius pour se relever. Ils avaient tous les trois l'air décidé à partir. Et Alianora se sentait de plus en plus mal.

"Mais ! Mais attendez ! Un prince et trois dames dans un bar de la Basse Ville, rien ne vous dit que cela risque de mal tourner ?

\- Nora, ça ne peut pas être si terrible si le Prince Consort y va tout le temps !

\- Et le déshonneur, que faites vous du déshonneur ?!"

Elle avait la tête qui tournait et des bouffées de chaleur. Pourquoi diable ce corset était-il si serré ? Elle étouffait ! Isobel la força à la regarder en prenant son menton entre ses doigts forts et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Écoute, Fell, tu dois vraiment aimer Taesch Condé pour être la présidente de son fan club non ? S'il meurt, tu ne seras plus la présidente de quoi que ce soit."

La jeune Fell écarquilla les yeux et se calma instantanément. Bon sang, la princesse avait raison ! Si Taesch et sa magnificence devaient disparaître de ce monde ... elle serait désespérée.

"D'accord. Je vais me changer. Attendez-moi ici."

 

La lumière de l'aube pénétrait dans le fiacre par la petite fenêtre de la porte. Lucius et Alianora étaient assis dans l'habitacle de la voiture alors qu'Isobel et Charlie étaient devant, conduisant les chevaux. Un nouveau manque de décence mais cela n'étonnait plus Alianora, qui ne devait sa santé mentale qu'à une gros effort de tolérance. Elle même avait dû quitter sa belle robe blanche pour une robe noire plus courte et des cuissardes qu'elle avait empruntés à sa mère. Leonora, sa petite sœur, l'avait surprise et elle avait dû lui donner trois de ses robes pour qu'elle garde le silence.

"On dirait bien que ces bruyantes furies se sont calmées, non?"

Isobel et Charlie avaient eu l'idée commune de voler un fiacre dans la demeure des Fell pour se rendre dans la Basse Ville. Les parents d'Alianora ne les aurait jamais laissé faire s'ils leur avaient expliqué et les deux jeunes filles avaient calmement expliqué à la jeune Fell que c'était la seule façon d'y aller sans se faire arrêter. Elles étaient montées sur le banc du cocher, ensemble, puisqu'aucune des deux ne faisait assez confiance à l'autre pour conduire cette chose. La vérité étant qu'elle était aussi terrible l'une que l'autre. Elles avaient passé la dernière demi-heure à se crier dessus pour une raison ou une autre. Mais à présent, les choses semblaient silencieuses.

"Oui ... il est vrai."

Elle lui sourit doucement et se mordit la lèvre. Sa mère voulait qu'elle le séduise mais c'était complètement insensé. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire, c'était évident non ? Il se mit lui aussi à lui sourire et elle commença à se sentir un peu coupable. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un beau garçon à part Firmin ... et elle se sentait mal, comme si elle le trompait. Mais c'était ridicule ! Elle n'entretenait aucune relation avec Firmin !

Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour commencer une phrase, mais l'arrêt brutal du fiacre le coupa dans son élan. Il chuta et se retrouva écrasé contre le mur derrière Alianora. La jeune fille s'était décalée juste à temps pour éviter une situation gênante. Et heureusement, puisque Charlie et Isobel venaient juste d'ouvrir la porte.

"On est arrivés !", annonça la princesse avec un sourire carnassier.

En effet, ils se trouvaient devant la façade du Gobelin Rouge, comme l'indiquait le panneau énorme qui mangeait presque toute la devanture. Celui-ci représentait un gobelin qui tenait un cuissot de volaille dans la main droite et une bière dans la main gauche - ou du moins devait-ce être l'intention de l'artiste, puisqu'Alianora n'y voyait qu'un cochon vert avec des yeux vitreux qui tenait deux objets relativement liés à un cuissot et une pinte.

"Ca a l'air ... charmant."

Isobel fronça du nez comme si la jeune Fell venait de dire quelque chose de dégoûtant et commença à marcher vers l'établissement. Alianora eut envie de leur dire qu'ils pouvaient encore faire marche arrière et revenir au manoir en rendant gentiment le fiacre mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, puisqu'Isobel, les mains dans ses poches, venait d'ouvrir la porte avec un grand coup de pied.

Personne ne les remarqua dans l'ambiance enfumée et bruyante du bar et Isobel et Lucius, comme s'ils étaient habitués - l'étaient-ils ? - commencèrent à avancer. Charlie les suivit, tenant son sac bien plaqué contre sa hanche, et Alianora ne put que suivre, bien malgré elle.

Le bar en bois crasseux qui s'étendait sur la gauche était entouré de clients tout aussi crasseux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le barman joyeux qui ne cessait de demander à ses clients 'Alors ? Laquelle allez-vous choisir ? Elles sont toutes bonnes !' et qui ne les remarqua pas. Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir que Charlie avait treize ans ? Elle était grande mais son visage était encore juvénile ! Isobel posa trois pièces d'or sur le comptoir et les fit coulisser vers le barman, enlevant par la même un peu de crasse collée au bar.

"Quatre bières et une info."

L'homme lui fit signe de rajouter une pièce d'or alors qu'il préparait leur commande. La princesse s'exécuta en faisant la moue et se pencha par dessus le bar pour se faire entendre.

"Je veux savoir où est Lazarus Honeymachintruc."

Le barman leur tendit leur bière - et Lucius y trempa les lèvres !! - en haussant les épaules. Comme s'il s'en fichait.

"Honeycomb ? Il est au sous-sol."

Satisfaite, Isobel attrapa sa pinte et la vida d'un trait avant de la reposa sur le bar dans un bruit fort. Charlie et Lucius emportèrent la leur en bas et Alianora ne toucha pas à la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ou attraper une maladie ! Et puis le seul alcool qu'une lady devrait boire était le vin. Ou le champagne à la limite.

Le bruit et l'odeur d'alcool furent encore pires arrivés au sous-sol. Les clients encourageaient les deux hommes qui combattaient torse nu dans l'arène , délimitée par des chopes de bière. Chacun y allait de sa petite insulte ou de son petit conseil et le brouhaha ambiant était presque encore plus nauséeux que les odeurs mêlées de bière, d'urine et de sueur. De toute évidence, la plupart des clients étaient humains. Dégoûtant.

"Comment va-t-on retrouver Lazarus dans ce bordel ?"

Charlie avait besoin de hurler pour qu'ils l'entendent. Lucius tendit le bras pour désigner quelque chose du doigt. Quelqu'un plutôt. Un homme - ou une femme ? Alianora n'aurait su dire - aux cheveux châtains qui se tenait dans l'ombre. Isobel commença à se mettre en marche, d'un pas décidé, mais Charlie l'arrêta en la retenant par l'épaule. D'un signe de menton, elle désigna elle aussi quelque chose.

Yvan von Dast et Clair Condé étaient tous deux sur leur chemin, le seul qui pouvait mener jusqu'à la créature androgyne. Et ils les avaient vu.


	16. Before the Dawn

ISOBEL

Techniquement, ils avaient le droit d'être là, même s'ils étaient tous mineurs. Ils étaient en mission officielle pour rétablir la vérité, ou quelque chose comme cela. Et pourtant, Isobel ne doutait pas une seule seconde que son père lui mettrait une volée s'il la trouvait ici. Il n'était pas méchant mais il pensait que sa fille de dix-sept ans n'avait rien à faire dans un club de combat illégal de la Basse Ville, surtout par les temps qui couraient.

Et, il l'avait vu. Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, cachés par un rideau de fumée, mais elle avait remarqué sa main. Il serrait sa pinte de bière si fort que les glaçons à la cerise qui baignaient dedans tremblaient comme des enfants que l'on aurait emmené chez le dentiste. Isobel savait bien que son père ne lui ferait jamais vraiment de mal mais il les retarderait. Et le coupable se trouvait à peut-être deux mètres d'elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser cette occasion filer sous leurs nez.

Clair pivota et remarqua le petit groupe lui aussi. Nerveux, Lucius tira sur la manche de la princesse.

"Trouve nous une issue !"

Ce n'était sans doute pas méchant mais Lucius lui avait donné un ordre. Elle ne supportait pas cela. Elle était son égale, techniquement, mais elle supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était prince héritier après tout, il avait l'habitude de se faire obéir de tout le monde, à part peut-être de ses parents et du père d'Isobel. Et elle n'était qu'une bâtarde que son oncle avait adopté.

Cependant, il avait raison. Ils devaient trouver une issue avant que Yvan et Clair ne leur tombe dessus et ne décide de les faire flamber au rhum. Et pour cela, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur elle. Elle était la plus douée de son âge pour la reconnaissance du terrain et l'intelligence tactique. Tout le monde ne pensait à elle que comme une petite idiote toujours en colère mais elle était bien plus que cela. Elle se mettait en colère aussi vite qu'elle ne paniquait, hypersensible qu'elle était. Toutes ses émotions lui tombaient dessus comme un poids et la meilleure manière qu'elle avait trouvé pour s'en débarrasser c'était de se défouler sur les pauvres malheureux qui passaient.

Peu de gens connaissaient son véritable caractère, bien plus agréable que ce qu'elle montrait au monde. Elle savait rire et s'amuser, aussi. Autrement qu'en tapant sur des gens. Mais personne ne faisait l'effort de gratter le vernis pour voir au delà. Sauf son père, bien sûr, qui la connaissait mieux que personne. Et Taesch.

Taesch Condé était rentré dans sa vie quand elle avait neuf ans. Yvan avait compris à cette période là qu'il ne pouvait pas l'élever tout seul dans son coin, qu'elle avait besoin de nouveaux professeurs. Luscka lui avait apprit la science alors que son oncle Elijah se chargeait de la magie. Ser Rozen lui apprenait le savoir vivre et la matriarche des Castellis lui apprenait toute sorte de choses liées à sa condition féminine. Mais il manquait quelqu'un pour la musique, la danse, la broderie et toutes ces choses ennuyeuses. Yvan avait réclamé à plusieurs professeurs de s'occuper d'elle mais aucun n'avait tenu plus de douze jours.

Taesch s'était alors proposé. Malgré son mépris pour le cadet des Condé, le général avait accepté. Une fois par semaine, elle retrouvait Taesch dans la salle de danse et il lui apprenait les quadrilles, ses gammes et ses arpèges, les bases de broderie et parfois plus. Ils écoutaient de la musique en prenant le thé, ils parlaient de tout et de rien et, pendant un moment, Isobel avait été heureuse. Il se souciait d'elle, et pas parce qu'ils étaient liés. Juste, comme ça. Pour elle.

Oh, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Taesch. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs toujours considéré comme un second père, un qui serait plus souple et gentil qu'Yvan. Mais elle était une femme. Une femme à Ravenwell. Et même si elle était la fille du redoutable Yvan von Dast, elle savait qu'un jour viendrait où elle devrait se marier à un homme et produire des héritiers. C'était comme cela que la vie allait, pour une jeune femme de son âge.

Alors quand Taesch avait arrêté de lui donner des cours, elle avait décidé qu'elle se marierait avec lui et l'avait annoncé à son père. Parce que, tant qu'à passer sa vie avec un homme, autant que ce soit un qui serait gentil avec elle et qui ne la forcerait pas. Elle s'imaginait les journées tranquilles du manoir des Condé s'écouler lentement. Elle pourrait lire, s'exercer à l'escrime, peut-être même rentrer dans l'armée, sans que personne ne la juge. Parce qu'elle serait Duchesse, parce qu'elle serait légitime, grâce à Taesch.

Et c'était pour cela qu'elle détestait tant Charlette ! Non seulement elle bénéficiait de la tendresse paternelle de Taesch, dont Isobel avait toujours rêvé, mais en plus elle était son héritière. Si Taesch n'avait pas besoin d'un héritier, il n'épouserait jamais personne. Parce qu'il aimait quelqu'un avec qui il ne pourrait jamais passer sa vie.

"Izzy !"

Elle releva la tête et remarqua que son père s'avançait vers eux de son pas militaire. Oui bien sûr. Trouver une issue. Il étaient dans un sous-sol qui, en théorie n'avait qu'une issue. Sauf s'il y avait une trappe, quelque chose de pratique. Mais surtout, ils ne devaient pas perdre ce fameux Lazarus du regard. Il portait un gilet rouge sur une chemise et un pantalon noirs. Il serait facilement repérable dans la masse terne des clients du Gobelin Rouge.

Par la gauche, un homme sirotait un alcool fort, à base de fraise à en juger l'odeur qui s'échappait du verre. Quelque chose de coûteux sans doute. La chevalière à son annulaire droit témoignait de son appartenance à l'armée, probablement un gradé de moyenne importance étant donné ses vêtements. Donc, quelqu'un qui pouvait connaître son père, au moins de vue. Et qui pourrait vouloir une promotion. S'ils passaient derrière lui, l'homme réussirait sans doute à retenir Yvan assez longtemps pour qu'ils rejoignent Lazarus sans se faire happer par les deux hommes.

Elle attira Charlie et Lucius dans le coin gauche derrière eux en faisant signe à la jeune Fell de les suivre. En se collant aux murs, ils réussirent à ne bousculer personne. Dans le ring, le combat faisait toujours rage et tout le monde était concentré dessus. A part eux, Yvan et Clair et ... désormais le mec à la fraise qui venait d'attraper Yvan par l'épaule et de le saluer à grand renforts de compliments.

"Maintenant ! Droit devant puis à droite !"

Lazarus les remarqua à ce moment là et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le visage de Lucius, qui se dirigeait vers lui. Et en un clin d'œil, il disparut dans la foule. Merde, merde, merde ! Ils se précipitèrent vers l'endroit où il se tenait deux secondes auparavant, juste à temps pour entendre une porte claquer. Il y avait un deuxième escalier qui remontait ? Probablement jusque dans dans la réserve à en croire les traînées plus claires sur le bois qui descendaient les marches avec une régularité particulière. Sûrement les traces d'un transport de tonneaux ou de barriques.

"En haut !"

Charlie avait remarqué la même chose qu'elle apparemment. Encore plus énervée de s'être fait voler sa réplique, elle monta en premier, rapidement. Il était là, à cheval sur le cadre de la fenêtre, un pied dans le vide. Il allait leur échapper ! Elle devait penser, vite, vite ! Lucius se précipita sur la fenêtre mais le voleur était déjà parti. Fell, dans son coin, paniquait comme une princesse devant du fumier. Charlie se tenait devant les tonneaux pleins et réfléchissait, son visage imprimé d'une expression de fureur qu'Isobel ne lui avait jamais vu.

Elles semblèrent avoir l'idée en même temps parce qu'elle se ruèrent toutes les deux sur un gros tonneau de bière dans le fond de la pièce et l'attrapèrent, le soulevant à la force de leurs quatre bras. Charlette avait plus de force, bien sûr, elle était une vampire, mais Isobel ne se défendait pas trop mal.

Ensemble, elle firent passer le tonneau par la fenêtre alors qu'Alianora s'évanouissait et que Lucius les regardait comme si elles étaient folles. Le gros récipient roula sur l'auvent en pierre et atterrit avec fracas sur le sol, juste à côté du voleur. Trempé de bière, celui-ci réussit tout de même à s'enfuir. Disparu dans les ombres, il était désormais introuvable. Il avait pu aller n'importe où !

"Merde ! On l'a raté !"

Charlette ne semblait pas de cet avis puisqu'elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses courtes boucles grises.

"Pas du tout. Il ne nous reste qu'à suivre l'odeur de la bière infâme que sert le Gobelin Rouge. Et je connais exactement celui qui pourra nous aider."

Elle passa une jambe dehors et se laissa tomber sur le parvis. En équilibre sur les tuiles en ardoise et la pierre, elle siffla, trois fois. Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle recommença, mais encore une fois, rien.

La princesse allait lui dire de rentrer quand une paire d'ailes dans son champ de vision. Une superbe bête mécanique couleur feu venait de se poser sur le bras tendu de Charlie, enfonçant ses griffes dans le cuir de ses gants. Un oiseau qui venait de Percellian, certainement, comme celui de Clair.

"Suis l'odeur de bière. Montre nous le chemin. S'il te plaît."

L'oiseau la fixa un instant et Isobel retint son souffle. Si cette ... machine pouvait les aider à retrouver Lazarus, elle ne dirait plus jamais de mal du royaume de Lumen.

Tout d'un coup, l'oiseau battit des ailes et s'envola pour se diriger vers les ombres.

"Vite ! Par là !"

Isobel sauta dans le vide, rapidement suivie par Lucius qui portait Alianora sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre. Les Von Dast ne laissaient personne derrière.

 

CHARLIE

Elle ne lui avait trouvé un nom que depuis deux ou trois jours environ. Sunny. Il était éblouissant de beauté dans la nuit mais encore plus quand le soleil se levait. Et cela se vérifia encore plus quand ils tournèrent dans Dive Street. Le soleil levant illumina le pelage métallique de Sunny et les éblouit un instant. Lucius s'arrêta, probablement aveuglé, mais Isobel et elle continuèrent leur route. Charlie courait après l'espoir de sauver son père et Isobel ... qui savait après quoi courait Isobel ? 

 

ISOBEL

L'oiseau vira à gauche, puis à droite et passa par quelques ruelles avant de se poser sur le toit d'une maison abandonnée. Il poussa un cri grésillant et Charlie tendit le bras pour l'inviter à venir. L'oiseau décolla dans un bond sublime et tournoya un instant avant de revenir se poser sur le gant. Quel crâneur ! Isobel, penchée en avant, était essoufflée. Si, à ce moment, la jeune Condé n'avait pas compris qu'elle n'était pas de nature vampirique, elle était bien aveugle. Isobel avait eu du mal à tenir la distance ... Le sang qui remontait dans sa gorge avait une saveur âcre peu appréciable et la princesse se força à tousser pour le chasser. Sans succès.

La jeune fille attrapa un morceau de papier chiffonné dans son sac et le tendit à l'oiseau qui la remercia en criant encore, avant de s'en aller, se fondant dans les couleurs du soleil à demi levé. Ils devaient faire vite ... Bientôt, le jour serait là et ils deviendraient beaucoup moins efficaces. Ensommeillés, mollassons, les vampires ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire grand chose quand le soleil brillait dans le ciel.

Lucius les rattrapa en posant Alianora par terre. Elle était bien réveillée, et rouge comme une tomate, elle ne cessait de lisser sa jupe pour reprendre contenance. Peine perdue. Lucius, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour le bâtiment abandonné.

"Il est là ?"

Isobel hocha la tête et il commença à marcher vers l'entrée. Charlie secoua la tête et le rattrapa par la main. Il se dégagea et la fusilla du regard mais attendit une explication avant de reprendre sa marche.

"On ne peut pas y aller comme ça ! S'il fait partie de la guilde des voleurs, il doit être allé dans une de ses cachettes ! C'est peut-être bien truffé d'assassins là dedans !"

Le prince sembla réfléchir et soupira doucement. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait raison. Et elle en profita pour arroser de citron la plaie béante dans l'ego de Lucius. Il avait agi sans réfléchir, une grande honte pour un érudit comme lui.

"Isobel est douée pour analyser le terrain et agir en conséquence. Et je suis moins ... emportée que toi. Nous devrions passer devant."

Il leva les yeux au ciel et commença à jurer entre ses dents mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Alors il fit un vague geste d'approbation et laissa Isobel pousser la porte.

Enfoncer la porte serait sans doute plus juste. Celle-ci tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd qui résonna dans les étages de la maison assez longtemps pour que des oiseaux s'envolent du grenier. Des vrais, ceux là.

La princesse avait tiré son épée de son fourreau, bien décidée à menacer Lazarus s'il le fallait. Elle fut surprise de voir que Charlie avait fait de même avec la dague qui pendait à sa taille. C'était une belle arme, qui devrait encore continuer à mûrir pour être vraiment efficace. Elle semblait neuve et son père lui avait toujours répété qu'une lame était vraiment bonne quand elle avait connu le combat et la mort.

Alianora essaya de les exhorter à la patience et à la raison mais Charlie se tourna vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose qu'Isobel ne pouvait pas entendre. Après quoi, la jeune Fell hocha la tête et avança sans rien dire.

Lucius leva la main assez haut et invoqua la rune du savoir, qui fit briller sa main. Ha ha, le savoir qui éclairait. La vieille blague. Les dieux avaient bien dû rire en inventant cette rune. Isobel le remercia et poussa une porte grinçante, rongée par la moisissure.

Ils débouchèrent tous les quatre dans une grande cuisine bien décorée. Si ce n'était la poussière et les toile d'araignées, ils auraient pu croire que cette maison était encore habitée. Isobel analysa la pièce d'un regard et décréta qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Charlie s'avança vers la grande table à manger et prit une banane dans la corbeille à fruit.

"C'est en pierre."

Alianora lui jeta un regard sceptique mais Isobel savait bien ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Les décorations de table n'étaient pas essentielles. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser quelqu'un à investir dans ce genre de choses coûteuses alors qu'il avait une maison dans la Basse Ville ? Certes, à la limite du centre ville, mais tout de même ...Surtout s'ils étaient dans une maison de voleurs.

Lucius, pour sa part, s'avança au centre de la pièce et tendit le bras. Bien entendu, c'étaient les livres qui l'intéressaient. Sur toutes les étagères de la pièce se trouvaient des livres poussiéreux. Les titres étaient presque tous effacés mais on pouvait en distinguer certains. 'Infusions et astuces saveurs', 'Melons aux trois saveurs' ou encore 'Sucré salé de la bonne ménagère'. Des livres de recette ! Quelle famille pauvre possédait des recueils de recettes sur des produits de luxe comme les melons et les infusions savoureuses ? De plus en plus étrange.

Un bruit à l'étage leur fit tous lever la tête et Lucius s'avança un peu pour éclairer les escaliers. Isobel se précipita sans faire attention et entendit un craquement mauvais. Elle recula et retint Alianora mais ne put empêcher Charlie de marcher sur la mauvaise planche. Son pied s'enfonça dans le sol et, bientôt, tout le bois pourri autour céda, la faisant chuter à l'étage en dessous.

Ils se précipitèrent tous les trois au bord du trou et Lucius plongea son bras dedans pour avoir un aperçu de la situation. Mais le sous-sol semblait immense et l'obscurité de la pièce avalait la lumière que Lucius s'échinait à produire.

"Charlie !"

La voix d'Alianora était fébrile. Aucune réponse.

"Charlie !"

Lucius cette fois. Il s'inquiétait, sa lumière faiblissait. Toujours aucune réponse.

"Charlette Condé, réponds ou je viens te chercher par la peau du cul !"

Isobel avait finalement cédé à l'inquiétude. Elle détestait Charlette mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans le noir. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste continuer sans elle. Les Von Dast ne laissaient jamais personne derrière eux. Jamais.

"Charlie!"

Les appels inquiets se multiplièrent sans que la jeune fille ne leur réponde. Isobel remarqua alors des colonnes, bien solides, en face d'eux. Des branches de lierre descendaient dans l'obscurité - ou plutôt émergeaient d'elles - s'enroulant tout autour des grands piliers. C'était son chemin pour le sous-sol. Prudemment, elle fit le tour du trou et chercha un prise de ses mains tremblantes.

Et si elle la trouvait en bas, morte ? Que dirait-elle à Taesch ? Oh, probablement rien puisqu'il serait mort dans moins de trente jours. Ah, bon sang, ce qu'elle détestait Charlette ! Elle lui donnait plein de responsabilités et bousillait son petit plan de vie parfait ! Elle avait même réussi à obtenir une demande en mariage de la part de Taesch. Enfin, presque.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Alianora avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'était pas habituée au risque et au danger. Pourquoi donc Charlette l'avait-elle traîné là dedans ? Est-ce qu'elle cherchait à détruire le plus de vie possible ?

"Lucius, éclaire moi du plus que tu peux, je vais descendre et essayer de la trouver."

Le prince la regarda comme si elle venait de dire qu'elle se ferait bien un ananas rôti mais obéit sans un mot. Il plongea de nouveau son bras dans le trou et elle s'agrippa au lierre solide. Un instant elle crut tomber mais les branches étaient solides. Elles devaient être là depuis un moment.

Elle descendit prudemment, cherchant de nouvelles prises sûres à chaque pas. Plusieurs fois, elle dérapa mais rassura Lucius et Alianora, qui se faisaient un sang d'encre. Et puis, au bout d'un long moment, elle ne trouva plus de prises. Mais le sol semblait encore loin. Elle ne pouvait plus voir grâce à Lucius et il n'était plus qu'une lueur au loin.

Alors, effrayée, elle lâcha le lierre et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité.


	17. Special Intermission #3

YVAN 

“Oh Ulrick, cesses donc de faire l’enfant !”   
Yvan était furieux. Isobel n’était pas encore rentrée de sa petite escapade nocturne au Gobelin Rouge et, à présent, le soleil brillait librement dans le ciel. Il devait être cinq ou six heures du matin. Une jeune fille de son âge et de sa condition aurait déjà dû être au lit à cette heure là ! Parfois, il se disait qu’elle ne lui rapportait que des problèmes ! Pourquoi donc s’échinait-elle à créer le chaos sur son passage ?   
Et voilà qu’Ulrick décidait d’organiser une quelconque fête en l’honneur d’Elijah. C’était une plaisanterie ! Leur frère était en souffrance, au bord de la mort et Ulrick souhaitait tout simplement organiser un bal, comme à son habitude. Cet homme resterait pour toujours un adolescent écervelé.   
“Quelques fleurs et des chants ne vont pas aider Elijah. Si tu veux te rendre utile, penche toi sur un de tes remèdes miracles.”  
Ulrick n’était pas vraiment un guérisseur mais il faisait des baumes et des potions qui pouvaient soulager la douleur des muscles d’Yvan ou apaiser les yeux surmenés d’Elijah. Les jumeaux Ulrick et Lucie étaient tous les deux versés dans la fabrication à base d’herbes, l’un pour la vie, l’autre pour la mort. Les poisons de Lucie étaient plus redoutables que la piqûre d’un serpent. Plus rapide aussi.   
“Tu ne comprends pas Yvan, je parlais d’une cérémonie funèbre.”  
Les yeux du général s’écarquillèrent. Il n’avait jamais vu Ulrick avec ces cercles noirs autour des yeux ou ce regard sérieux. Déglutissant, il secoua la tête, comme pour nier la réalité. C’était ce qu’il avait l’habitude de faire quand quelque chose lui déplaisait.   
“Elijah n’est pas mort. Maintenant sors de là, j’ai des choses à faire.”  
Ulrick n’eut pas le temps d’argumenter et se fit mettre dehors par la poigne puissante de son frère. Yvan ne pouvait pas encore accepter la possibilité qu’Elijah puisse ... non. Non, Luscka finirait par le sauver. Il le devait. Si l’Empereur venait à mourir; Lucius devrait prendre sa place et il était si jeune. Yvan se souvenait encore des temps où il lui apprenait à se battre avec des épées en bois. Ce n’était qu’un enfant !   
Il fronça les sourcils et releva la tête quand on frappa de nouveau à sa porte. En manquant d’arracher le battant de ses gonds, il ouvrit et fit sa tête des mauvais jours - la plus effrayante.   
“Ecoute Ulrick, j’ai ... Oh.”  
Ce n’était pas son cadet de prince dans l’encadrement, mais une jeune fille apeurée. Ronde et bien habillée, elle n’était pas maquillée et ses cheveux étaient relevés de façon stricte. Ce devait être une bonniche.   
“Vous me r’connaissez, Mon Seigneur ? C’est moi, Clarissa, la suivante de votre fille.”  
Clarissa ... comme s’il n’avait que ça a foutre de retenir le prénom des larbins. La plupart du temps il ne les regardait même pas.   
“C’est pour quoi ?”  
La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux mais ne fit pas un pas en arrière. Elle avait des entrailles en acier, il devait bien le reconnaître.   
“Hmm ... C’est votre fille, Mon Seigneur, l’est pas rentrée alors j’ai bien peur qu’elle ait fait une bêtise. Donc je suis venue vous prévenir. J’ai bien peur qu’elle n’soit allée voir le Sire Taesch Condé.”  
Ses yeux sombres fixèrent la jeune femme pendant un moment en attendant une réponse. Comme elle semblait vouloir faire durer le suspense, il se résigna à poser une question.   
“Et pourquoi donc ma fille serait-elle allée là bas ?  
\- Pour le délivrer. C’est que ... ils se sont fiancés en secret. C’est comme j’vous le disons. Elle a dit qu’ils s’marieraient dès qu’elle aurait atteint l’âge de maturité !”  
Encore plus furibond, il frappa dans le cadre de sa porte, qui craqua, mais ne céda pas. Il en avait vu d’autres. Il attrapa une cape fourrée derrière le battant de sa porte et partit sans saluer la fille dont il avait déjà oublié le nom. Il ne laisserait pas cet outrage impuni ! 

La prison dans laquelle avait été placé Taesch était un grand bâtiment accolé à la caserne, juste à côté de l’école militaire hantée. Il avait été déplacé pour les trente jours qu’il lui restait à vivre afin qu’il vive dans de meilleurs conditions. Ce qui était essentiellement faux. Yvan était sûr que Taesch préférait largement la forêt sauvage à la sa cellule - grande mais peu naturelle. Et pour le moment, Taesch était content que ce fils de chien souffre.   
Il frappa à la grande porte du concierge et une main invisible procéda à l’ouverture de la Grand Porte. Personne n’avait jamais vu le concierge mais, tant qu’il faisait son travail, personne ne lui cherchait des ennuis. Personne n’avait jamais trouvé aucun reproche à lui adresser. Et si c’était un fantôme ... eh bien il était dans le pays de la magie, ce ne serait pas étonnant.   
Il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparaient de la cellule de Taesch. Il était sûr que ce connard s’était plaint de nombreuses fois en exigeant des amandes pas trop amères et des pâtes aux artichauts, ce genre de connerie. Il était tellement exigeant qu’il avait dû faire passer de mauvaises nuits aux gardes. Il en croisa quelques uns qui la saluèrent platement avant de finalement tomber sur celui qui surveillait la cellule de Taesch, à qui il demanda si sa fille était venue. Le garde secoua la tête et le prince lui demanda de partir et l’homme s’exécuta sans demander son reste. Personne ne désobéissait à Yvan.  
Taesch dormait. Il faisait face à Yvan, emmailloté comme un nouveau né dans sa couverture. Il avait les cheveux courts, mal coupés, des cernes visible à un mètre de distance, des traces de maltraitances et une grosse cicatrice mal refermée sur la joue. Il avait l’air plus misérable que jamais. Yvan s’attendrit un peu mais, dès que l’ancien Duc fut réveillé, il se durcit de nouveau. Il ne l’aurait pas avec son petit jeu de victime !   
“Bonjour Yvan.”  
Sa voix était enrouée, malade. Yvan releva la tête afin de bien lui montrer son mépris. Il était surpris de ne pas retrouver sa fille ici.   
“Isobel n’est pas là ?”  
Taesch s’étira avant de rassembler sa couverture autour de ses frêles épaules. Ces quelques jours de détention l’avaient affecté bien plus qu’ils n’auraient dû. Yvan avait l’impression que les yeux du vieux vampire fixaient dans le vide.   
“Pourquoi Diable veux-tu que ta fille soit ici ?”  
Yvan laissa un instant de silence avant de cracher sa réponse.   
“Vous êtes fiancés, non ?”

TAESCH 

 

Le choc brutal de la phrase d’Yvan fit s’arrêter le cœur de Taesch, qui repartit après un moment d’hésitation. Il aurait préféré que les battements qui résonnaient à ses oreilles ne s’arrêtent définitivement plutôt que de devoir faire face à la honte de cette situation. Yvan ne savait qu’une vérité partielle et il allait probablement le haïr à jamais maintenant. Heureusement, il ne lui restait plus que vingt huit jours à vivre. Moins, si la maladie le tuait avant.   
Une fois de plus, il était victime de ses tentatives désespérées de protéger sa famille. Il avait fait ce qu’il fallait, pour Charlie. Il en était sûr. Mais Yvan ne serait certainement pas de cet avis. Peut-être viendrait-il dans cette cellule pour mettre fin aux jours misérables de Taesch. Ce qui serait en drame en soi. Taesch se fichait de sa vie comme d’une guigne, il l’offrirait joyeusement à Yvan s’il la désirait. Mais il refusait que le général ne soit incriminé et emprisonné pour cela.   
“Plus maintenant.”  
Et c’était vrai. Isobel avait rompu sa promesse alors il n’avait plus aucune raison de tenir sa parole. Même s’il avait survécu, il n’aurait jamais eu à épouser la princesse. Yvan se rapprocha et attrapa deux barreaux, pressant son visage entre eux. Il ressemblait à un prisonnier en mal de liberté, ce qui était ironique puisqu’il était la seule personne de ce bâtiment à pouvoir partir quand bon lui semblait.   
“Explique-toi.”  
Taesch resserra la couverture sur son corps blessé. Il avait toujours tenu à se présenter à Yvan sous son meilleur jour. Pour le coup c’était un bel échec.   
“Au bal, ta fille était furieuse que Charlie ne soit là. Elle m’a dit qu’elle ferait de sa vie un enfer si je ne l’épousais pas. Après un moment, j’ai compris qu’elle ne céderait pas alors je lui ai proposé un marché : si elle ne touchait pas un cheveu de ma fille, je l’épouserai quand elle serait majeure.”  
A Ravenwell, les garçons et les filles étaient égaux, en terme d’âge en tout cas. A quinze ans, généralement, ils faisaient leur entrée dans le monde de leurs parents - les nobles à la Cour, les marchand dans des Castes, les paysans dans des Congrégations. A vingt cinq ans, ils passaient le test de majorité, s’ils souhaitaient acquérir leur indépendance. La plupart des filles ne le passaient jamais.   
“Mais elle s’est battue avec Charlie. Alors je n’ai plus à tenir ma parole.”  
Il toussa un peu et cracha un peu de sang dans son mouchoir, qu’il glissa sous son oreiller. Son état de dégradait de plus en plus.   
“Tu as fait ça pour protéger ta fille? Donc tu ne veux pas vraiment d’Isobel ?”  
Taesch releva les yeux et sourit doucement à Yvan. Il avait l’air plus détendu, moins en colère. Presque apaisé. Il était beau, dans sa surprise.   
“Non. J’aime quelqu’un d’autre. De tout mon cœur.”  
Yvan éloigna son visage des barreaux et haussa les épaules. Il feignait l’indifférence mais Taesch voyait bien à ses coups d’œil insistants qu’il avait envie d’en savoir plus.   
“Et cette personne est venue te voir ?”  
Taesch éclata d’un rire éraillé. Il rabattit la couverture sur ses cheveux pour former une capuche. Dieux qu’il faisait froid ici.   
“Oui. Juste à l’instant.”


	18. Black

CHARLIE 

La douleur à l’arrière de sa tête la réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait noir, entièrement noir. Elle entendait parler mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Elle avait mal ailleurs, aussi, mais sa tête la faisait tellement souffrir qu’elle n’arrivait pas à réfléchir. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle se souvenait qu’ils avaient pénétré dans une maison abandonnée dans leur poursuite de Lazarus et ensuite ... elle ne savait plus.   
Elle se redressa lentement et s’adossa à la paroi rocheuse dans son dos. Elle voyait une lumière, à présent. Faible, haute. Comme si elle était à l’intérieur d’un puits. Oh oui, elle se souvenait maintenant. Elle était tombée dans un trou alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Elle pensait être tombée seule, alors pourquoi diable y avait-il quelqu’un avec elle dans ce trou ? Son rythme cardiaque s’accéléra alors que la personne se rapprochait.   
“Charlette ? Tu te sens bien ?”  
Isobel. Ce n’était qu’Isobel. La princesse passa sa main dans les cheveux poisseux de Charlie et fit la moue. Elle la voyait uniquement grâce à sa vision vampirique.   
“Ta plaie au crâne s’est refermée. Fais attention la prochaine fois. Lève toi, on doit chercher une issue.”  
Une humaine, ni même une hybride, n’aurait pas survécu à une telle chute. Charlie s’était éclatée le crâne sur le lit de rochers au fond de la grotte et elle serait morte si les vampires n’avaient pas de telles capacités de régénération. Elle sentait le sang coller à sa chemise, à ses cheveux, à son visage. Isobel avait dû descendre autrement mais Charlie était encore trop faible pour penser à la façon dont elle avait accompli ce miracle.   
En rêvant d’un bon bain et de rôti doré, elle suivit Isobel, qui avait trouvé une petite ouverture dans la pierre. Charlie la suivit dans le couloir bien aéré et respira un peu. Son cerveau se remettait peu à peu et elle commençait à retrouver une réflexion correcte.   
“Où sommes nous?”  
Isobel buta contre un caillou et Charlie décida de prendre la main de la princesse pour éviter de tels désagréments. Elle vit distinctement Isobel rougir dans le noir.   
“Lucius pense que les voleurs ont creusé des galeries en partant de cette maison et qu’elles doivent mener à leur quartier général. J’espère trouver une sortie avant que les membres de la Guilde ne nous trouvent et ne nous zigouillent.”  
Charlie frémit. Ces tunnels étaient interdits aux non-membres de la Guilde et si elles se faisaient attraper... Elle empêcha Isobel de se cogner à une torchère éteinte et tourna à droite. Là, le passage était éclairé. Isobel dégagea violemment sa main de celle de la jeune duchesse, qui se sentit vexée. Elle n’était pas si dégoûtante quand même !   
Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans le comportement de la princesse. Elle avait les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés. En suivant le regard de la jeune fille, elle se figea. Lazarus les attendait, appuyé contre le mur entre deux torchères.   
Isobel, furieuse, sortit immédiatement son épée, et tenta de le trancher en deux. Mais, comme c’était prévisible, le voleur esquiva avec rapidité et grâce et lui confisqua son épée. La princesse se retrouva sans arme dans les mains, bien loin de son ennemi. Lazarus avait jeté l’épée au sol, loin, aussi Charlie osa-t-elle s’approcher. Son crâne la faisait encore souffrir mais elle pouvait encore raisonner.   
“Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal. Juste vous poser quelques questions.”  
Lazarus coula son regard ambré sur la princesse, qui s’était rapprochée entre temps, un peu refroidie par la démonstration de rapidité du voleur.   
“De toute évidence.”  
Isobel passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux pour avoir la vue claire et soupira. Elle haussa les épaules avant de rendre son regard glacé à Lazarus.   
“Vous êtes un suspect dans la tentative d’assassinat de mon oncle. J’ai perdu mon sang froid et je m’en excuse.”  
La jeune duchesse écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea Isobel. Elle était bien plus diplomate qu’elle ne s’y attendait. Si Alianora avait été là, elle se serait peut-être évanouie. Le voleur fit un pas en arrière, hésita un instant, puis stabilisa sa position. Apparemment, il n’avait pas compris pourquoi elles lui courraient après. Et il devait avoir reconnu Isobel, bien en face, son visage éclairé par la lumière des torches.   
“L’assassinat de l’Empereur ? Je croyais que le prince voulait récupérer sa rose ... “  
Charlie ne comprenait rien du tout. Elle fronça les sourcils mais Lazarus poursuivit avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps d’ouvrir la bouche.   
“Venez, sortons d’ici. Il n’y a rien de bon à discuter de choses importantes dans un endroit sombre qui sent la moutarde.”  
Il prit les devants et Isobel le suivit de son pas militaire. Un peu à la traîne, Charlie récupéra l’épée d’Isobel avant de marche dans leurs pas.   
“Vous n’allez pas vous enfuir encore ?   
\- Je suis innocent, je n’ai rien à cacher.  
\- Parce que vous étiez coupable pour cette histoire de rose ?”  
Lazarus eut un sourire énigmatique qui aurait pu passer pour une ombre bien placée dans la lumière vacillante des torches.   
“Je voulais la garder.”

LUCIUS 

 

Non, non. Il devait veiller sur Charlie, il l’avait promis à Oncle Taesch ! Paniqué, il appela plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce qu’Isobel ne lui ordonne de se taire. Oh il le savait, il n’aurait pas dû accepter cette enquête. Quand il était allé voir Taesch, la veille, ce dernier lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir opposé son véto. Il disait que ce n’était pas bien pour Charlie, qu’elle allait se suicider socialement. Il lui avait fait jurer de prendre soin d’elle, de faire attention. Oh il était si stupide !   
“Elle va bien. Mais elle a une belle plaie au crâne, ça va lui prendre un temps fou à cicatriser. Profite en pour trouver l’issue des tunnels, on se retrouve là bas.”  
Le prince voulut lui demander si elle était sûre mais c’était inutile avec Izzy. Elle était faite pour diriger, contrairement à lui. Elle n’était pas fragile et distraite facilement. Il était vraiment inutile quand il était question de travail de terrain. Il aurait préféré devoir trouver la solution dans un livre ... Oh quelle idée avait-il eu de rêver de vengeance et d’aventures ? Jusqu’à présent, cela ne lui avait rapporté que des ennuis.   
Bon. Trouver l’issue des tunnels, il pouvait faire. La magie, ça ne connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il sourit doucement à Alianora et remarqua l’écharpe fine qu’elle portait autour de son gracieux cou. Cette jeune femme était vraiment une noble parfaite.  
“Puis-je t’emprunter ton foulard ? J’en ai besoin pour jeter un sort.”  
La jeune noble le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de hocher la tête et de détacher le carré de soie pour lui tendre. Quand leurs doigts se frôlèrent, Alianora rougit vivement. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se mettre au travail. Que se passait-il ? Avait-elle trop chaud ? Son père lui disait souvent que les femmes étaient des créatures mystérieuses qu’il valait mieux parfois ne pas comprendre mais Lucius se demandait bien ce qu’il y connaissait, puisqu’il avait épousé un homme, de toute façon.   
Il assembla plusieurs runes dans son esprit, en espérant qu’elles étaient dans le bon ordre. D’abord Raido, pour le voyage, puis Perth, pour révéler une chose cachée et, enfin, Kal, pour l’invocation, la transformation. Puis, dans un murmure contrôlé, il jeta son sort.   
“Guidami.”  
Il laissa le foulard tomber au sol et se découdre, rapidement. Il resta en un tas de fil un instant puis, se rassembla, centimètre par centimètre. Bientôt, un lapin minuscule fait de fils de soie noire reniflait le sol. Il regarda un instant Alianora et Lucius avant de s’élancer, par petits bonds, vers la porte d’entrée.   
“Allons y !”

CHARLIE 

A sa grande surprise, ils retrouvèrent Lucius et Alianora à la sortie des tunnels. Le prince te Lazarus échangèrent un regard surpris mais ils ne dirent rien. La jeune duchesse avait senti son mal de crâne diminuer au fur et à mesure de leur traversée et sa douleur s’était transformée en une simple gêne.   
Le voleur expliqua rapidement à Lucius qu’il voulait les emmener dans une auberge pour discuter tranquillement pendant qu’Alianora s’affairait autour de Charlie, essayant de faire partir ses taches de sang avant de finalement la recouvrir de la cape qu’elle venait de voler à Isobel. ‘Une dame ne devrait jamais se montrer dans une telle tenue dans une auberge!’, disait-elle. Charlie, au fond de son cœur, la remerciait de rester la même, même en situation de crise.   
Lazarus, biend décidé à en finir avec cette histoire, les mena à ‘La Maison des Morts’ un charmant établissement plein de vie, même à cette heure là. Le jour s’était en effet levé et ils auraient dû être dans leur lit depuis un bon moment. Mais les humains commençaient tout juste à travailler et la ville ne dormait pas pour autant. La plupart des clients étaient sans doute là pour petit-déjeuner, acheter du pain ou boire un coup avant d’aller au travail. Deux serveurs - Benjamin et Bethany, d’après ce que leur criait le propriétaire - circulaient à grande vitesse entre les tables.   
Le voleur fit un signe de la main au gérant et monta à l’étage où une salle plus calme les attendait. Il y avait ici quelques habitués qui prenaient leur repas du matin dans le calme et deux chiens qui ronflaient devant un feu bien attisé.   
Le petit groupe s’installa à une table et tout le monde commença à chasser la neige de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements. Lazarus retira son manteau et Charlie se dit qu’elle aurait bien aimé se découvrir, elle aussi, pour profiter pleinement de la chaleur du feu, mais elle savait qu’Alianora l’en interdirait.   
Une femme bien rebondie sortit d’une pièce adjacente à la salle et se dirigea vers eux, trottinant joyeusement. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en un chignon gris bien rond et elle portait un tablier blanc recouvert de farine.   
“Bonjour madame Borden. Vous vous portez bien ?”  
La vieille dame sourit doucement en hochant la tête. Elle mima l’épuisement, puis le sourire, et leur demanda par geste ce qu’ils voulaient commander. Charlie comprit qu’elle était muette.   
“Je vais vous prendre un steak bien poêlé sur une feuille de chou, pour ma part.”  
Madame Borden prit en note sa commande et se tourna vers les autres. Charlie n’avait pas comprit qu’ils allaient manger ... elle voulait juste lui poser des questions et rentrer chez elle pour prendre un bon bain et dormir tout son saoul. D’un autre côté, elle était affamée et elle avait prévu une bourse pleine de pièce d’or au cas où.   
Isobel se lança en première. Charlie avait remarqué qu’elle portait un intérêt tout particulier à Lazarus depuis qu’il l’avait désarmée. Un éclat qu’elle n’avait vu dans les yeux d’Isobel que quand elle avait parlé à Taesch au bal. Se pourrait-il qu’il lui plaise ?  
“Un pain bien chaud et des boulettes de viande pour moi.”  
Lucius commanda des côtelettes poêlées avec des brocolis, Alianora ne demanda que des pommes et des pêches et quand ce fut au tour de Charlie, celle-ci demanda une tranche du ‘bon gigot à la marinade de ma grand mère’ qui était mentionné dans le menu accroché au mur.  
La vieille dame hocha la tête et prit le chemin de la cuisine et fit tomber son calepin en chemin. Lucius, prévenant et princier comme pas deux, se précipita pour le ramasser. Seulement, il se prit les pieds dans ses lacets et s’étala de tout son long sur le parquet de la salle. Au final, Madame Borden eut le temps de ramasser le carnet avant que le prince ne se relève, et s’éclipsa dans l’autre pièce. Feignant d’ignorer ce qui venait de se passer, Lucius retourna à sa place. Il avait tout de même les joues rouges et jetait des regards nerveux à Lazarus pour une raison qui échappait à Charlie.   
En attendant les plats, Lazarus s’éclaircit la gorge. Il expliqua pourquoi il avait fui, sans préciser comment il était rentré en possession de la rose que Lucius portait au bal et affirma qu’il n’avait rien à voir dans le la tentative d’assassinat. Charlie prit la parole, déterminée à extirper toutes les informations importantes de ce voleur.   
“Très bien, Lazarus. Racontez-nous votre soirée, alors. Peut-être que vous avez vu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider.”  
Il hocha la tête et se servit un verre d’eau de la cruche que Madame Borden leur avait apporté et commença son récit.   
“ J’ai appris comme tout le monde qu’il y aurait un bal ce soir là. C’était affiché dans toute la ville. Alors, comme à chaque grande cérémonie, je suis venu avec quelques hommes pour dérober quelques colliers par-ci, quelques montres par là. Une rose en or, éventuellement.”  
Il regarda longuement Lucius avant de reprendre.   
“J’ai croisé le prince Lucius et puis je suis allé au château pour rejoindre mes hommes. J’ai failli trébucher sur un serpent et je me suis rendu dans les vestiaires pour y voler quelques choses. Quand je suis ressorti, j’ai croisé une personne, assez fine, je dirais. Elle marchait rapidement et elle regardait au sol alors je ne saurais dire si c’était un homme ou une femme mais elle exhalait un fort parfum de musc ambré.”  
Isobel sursauta et se rapprocha du voleur, les sourcils froncés.   
“Pourquoi diable n’avoir rien dit ? Ce témoignage aurait pu aider à l’enquête avant que Ser Taesch ne soit arrêté !”  
Lazarus laissa échapper un rire gracieux et Isobel se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Le voleur était vraiment beau quand il riait.   
“J’étais venu pour voler des choses. Qui plus est, qui croirait un voleur sans foi ni morale ? Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point.”  
Charlie balaya cette remarqua d’un geste vague et se tourna vers Lucius. Il était celui de leur groupe qui connaissait le mieux le mal qui frappait son père.  
“Se pourrait-il que ce serpent soit le criminel ? A-t-on envisagé la théorie de l’accident ?  
\- Impossible. La dose injectée à l’Empereur était beaucoup trop élevée pour qu’elle ne vienne que d’un seul animal. Et un serpent n’aurait pas fracassé son crâne. En revanche, nous devrions nous pencher vers la piste de cette personne suspecte.”  
Leur repas arriva à ce moment là et l’ambiance se détendit. Lazarus leur demanda comment ils en étaient arrivés à mener l’enquête et Charlie demanda au voleur quel butin il avait réussi à ramener du bal. Et puis, alors que l’homme énumérait une liste - dont faisaient partie des ouvrages de valeur comme ‘La malédiction de la momie’ ou ‘Prisonniers du miroir’ - elle se souvint d’un détail.   
“J’ai vu votre nom dans le carnet de mon père, à date régulière. Pourquoi aviez-vous rendez-vous tous les mois ?”  
Le voleur finit son steak avant de relever les yeux vers elle. Il essuya de la sauce qui coulait le long de son menton et haussa les épaules.  
“Une question de politique. Les deux Guildes ont parfois besoin de travailler ensemble alors nous devons impérativement entretenir une entente cordiale, si ce n’est amicale. En tant que chefs de Guilde, il revenait à notre charge de nous rencontrer pour discuter de conflits et de causes communes.”  
Les deux Guildes ? Elle n’avait jamais vu nulle part que son père était le chef d’une guilde ! Est-ce que cet homme parlait de la noblesse ? Devant son air effaré, il afficha une mine surprise.  
“Tu es sa fille, non ? Je pensais que tu savais qu’il était le chef de la Guilde des Assassins.”

Elle n’avait plus mangé après la révélation de Lazarus. Celui-ci avait eu beau lui expliquer que son père ne tuait que pour honorer des contrats que l’Empereur et ses proches lui confiaient, elle ne s’en était pas remise. S’il lui avait caché cela, il avait très bien pu lui cacher une sauvagerie dévastatrice ou un complot meurtrier. Et si elle faisait cela pour rien ? Et si son père avait souhaité qu’elle ne fit pas de vagues parce qu’il était coupable.   
Après tout, il refusait de dire où il était au moment du crime et il n’avait pas pu prouver qu’il n’avait pas empoisonné l’Empereur. Il était peut-être coupable, depuis tout ce temps ... elle était peut-être la fille d’un meurtrier.   
Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand ils quittèrent La Maison des Morts. Il neigeait dehors et Charlie rendit sa cape à Isobel pour qu’elle n’attrape pas froid. Elle était dévastée, mais pas au point de ne pas être civile. Et puis, elle commençait à vraiment apprécier Isobel. Elle était plus intelligente et gentille qu’elle ne le paraissait au premier abord. Et puis, elle mettait de la bonne volonté dans cette enquête et la jeune fille ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissante.   
Lazarus leur fit une petite courbette et fit un baise main à Alianora, Isobel et Charlie, bien que ces deux dernières soient extrêmement gênées par cette pratique. Puis, il se tourna vers Lucius, et resta immobile un moment devant le prince. Le vent soufflait fort et Charlie ne comprit pas ce que le voleur murmura au prince mais celui-ci en resta coi. Au bout d’un moment de vide, durant lequel Charlie se dit qu’ils devraient partir, Lucius se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et agrippa le col du voleur pour le faire se pencher. Le baiser qui suivit provoqua des réactions de choc diverses et variées. Lazarus écarquilla les yeux, Isobel blêmit, Charlie se tint au mur et Alianora s’évanouit.   
Une fois remit de son échange avec Lucius, le voleur fit une nouvelle révérence, moins bien pratiquée, essaya de sauter sur un des toits, chuta dans un chariot de foin et finit par disparaître dans une venelle voisine.   
Personne ne parla du baiser jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent devant le château. Le voyage avait été silencieux. Isobel avait porté Alianora sur son dos et elle la déposa sur les pavés quand ils furent devant le parvis de leur demeure, à elle et Lucius. La pauvre Fell était un peu fatiguée et désorientée et Charlie lui prit la main pour être sûre qu’elle ne fasse pas une mauvaise chute.   
“Très bien. On se reverra, demain, à minuit. Au Gobelin Rouge. Il faut qu’on trouve cette personne.”  
Elle sourit doucement, et, juste avant de partir, elle se pencha vers Lucius. Alianora était en train de dire au revoir à Isobel.  
“Vous faites un très beau couple.”  
Lucius devint aussi blanc qu’un linge, puis aussi rouge qu’une pivoine et Charlie fit une révérence bâclée avant de se diriger avec Alianora vers l’ouest de la ville. Sunny vint se poser sur son épaule et poussa un cri aigu. Charlie serra plus fort la main de son amie et sourit. Elle le comprenait.


End file.
